


Beast War of Hearts

by Emperor_of_Arc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Dinotrap, F/M, I just really needed more Dinotrap in my life, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maximals, Megatron is crazy, Predacons, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reposted from my fanfic, Slight changes to the cannon story line, like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Arc/pseuds/Emperor_of_Arc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the quantum surge, the Maximal Crew is faced with a new problem. A femme, that Megatron is willing to sacrifice anything to get back. She might be as dangerous as Megatron is, which isn't helping Optimus Primal at all.<br/>Not to mention, that something is going on between Rattrap and Dinobot. And no one knows what.<br/>How much trouble can one little femme cause?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This work was reposted by me from my fanfic.net  
> I will update weekly until this is caught up.

  
The Darksyde's walls shook as the quantum surge blasted through it. Stacks of storage containers collapsed on the floor, breaking open. A single stasis pod that was hidden within the container, revealed itself. It was badly damaged; claw marks covered the outer metal. The transformer inside began rebooting.   
  
What happened? Why am I in stasis lock?   
  
The bot's data banks started returning.   
  
. . . .   
  
"I don't trust him, not for a nanoclick."   
  
"I trust him! Why don't you? You're his lieutenant; you have to obey his orders!"   
  
"I  obey his orders, but I do not  trust him."   
  
"Whatever, Dinobot. I trust him that's all that matters to me. Maybe I'll be his second instead."   
  
"Don't you dare trust him Razorgear! Megatron is a dishonorable mech!  He will turn on you. Mark my words, he will!"   
  
"You just want his honor as a leader. You don't care about anything else!"   
  
"What?! You dare talk to me about honor? You, who before you met me, had no concept of honor!"   
  
. . . .   
  
"My spark, what is the matter?"   
  
"Nothing really, Lord Megatron."   
  
"Really, nothing? All right, then. If you want to talk let me know. Yessss"   
  
"It's about Dinobot sir. He says I shouldn't trust you. Why would he say that?"   
  
" . . . Don't worry about that, I will speak with him."   
  
"Thank you Megatron"   
  
. . . .   
  
"I'm sorry Razorgear this is for your own good."   
  
. . . .   
  
A flash of bright light blinded the bot's optics, an image a large mech in shinning purple metal appeared, in her sight.   
  
"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Yesssss."   
  
"Megatron?"

 

* * *

  
Silverbolt sat silently at one of the monitors on the Axalon ship. He watched as his new comrades continued cleaning the wreckage from the Quantum Surge. The Fuzor wasn't sure of his new team but he knew they were a hell of a lot better than the Predacons. Optimus Primal was a fine leader, welcoming Silverbolt without a second glance. He was going to show his new team that he deserved the respect he was getting. Though only one thing bothered the Fuzor about the team, and that was the way the most honorable warrior and the slyest spy argued constantly. If Silverbolt didn't know better he would have suggested that they could be an old bonded couple. But he knew better than that. He had front row seats to the latest argument.   
  
Rattrap and Dinobot stood toe to toe, optics on each other as if the next move was the killing strike. The raptor's fists were clenched and the rat kept poking him in the chest with a single finger attempting to get a reaction.   
  
Silverbolt felt uneasy about the two.   
  
"You're a slaggin' backstabbin' Pred. And I say the next time Meg's wants ya' dead I'll pack ya' in the scrap box and send ya' there in gift wrappin'!" Rattrap spat viciously.   
  
The raptor growled in disgust, grabbing Rattrap by the neck and lifting him off his feet, "You pathetic self preserving vermin, you would have been killed, if it wasn't for myself. You should be thanking me, not accusing me."   
  
Pulling out his gun, the spy pointed it at his attacker's face. Straight at his optics, "Listen here Choppa' face, If ya' wanna' go then let's go. I can beat a slag spoutin' saurian, like you any day!"   
  
The medic and engineer, Rhinox, looked at the two, rolling his optics. Finally, he yelled, "Will you two stop it! You're acting like sparklings!"   
  
With a last growl, the ex-pred dropped the rat, who landed with a loud clank. The raptor turned, stalking out of the command center. Rattrap clipped his gun back on his hip, and pushed himself off the ground, muttering under his breath, "Slaggin' saurian."   
  
"Shut up Rattrap." Rhinox turned his attention to Silverbolt. "Don't worry about them, you'll get used to them eventually."   
  
The Fuzor smiled. He could get used to this crew. They were a big family, and they were together in this war. War. Silverbolt almost forgot that it was the exact reason the Maximals were on this primitive planet. To stop Megatron at all costs. The Maximals were dragged along into the war; they didn't have a choice. Megatron had to be stopped in whatever plans he had.

* * *

  
Dinobot stomped to his quarters, he hated when the vermin got him so riled up. The warrior usually needed a cycle or two to calm down after a tough argument with Rattrap.   
  
The Vermin never seemed to understand when the raptor wanted to be left alone. Rattrap pushed him and pushed all the right buttons to get Dinobot ticked off.   
  
He hated the rat! Although, Dinobot had to acknowledge that Rattrap hardly ever returned to the Axalon with major damage. Actually, Dinobot could count on a single hand how many times Rattrap had spent time in the CR-Chamber. Three, but no one was really keeping track. Rattrap was a cunning fighter, but Dinobot would never admit it out loud. All things considered about the rat, he would be an alright warrior, if he had any concept of honor.   
  
Lying on his berth, Dinobot wondered why he allowed Rattrap to get on his nerves. Rattrap knew the raptor perfectly; he knew how to the exact reaction he wanted. But Dinobot could just walk away; he didn't have to fight the vermin. But he did anyway, every single time. He always reacted without thinking most of the time. He hated himself for it.   
  
~It was almost like he wanted to talk to the rat. Dinobot flinched at his own thoughts did he really like talking to Rattrap?   
  
He sighed with disgust, "Blasted Vermin!" Pulling a data pad out of his night stand beside his berth, Dinobot began to read one of his favorite authors.   
  
Dinobot smirked to himself. It was his last true secret. Dinobot's love for reading. Well, it was only for one author. It wasn't even Cybertronian. It was classic Earth writings. Shakespeare, the poetic beauty appealed to the ex-Predacon. Dinobot read off the data pad for cycles. He was at last relaxed. His optics dimmed and he slipped into recharge.

* * *

  
Rattrap strolled out of his quarters, making his way to the command center of the Axalon. It was late in the morning, but early for him. Rattrap was always the last one up.   
  
His best friend walked past him, "He lives!" The medic smiled, "Optimus said to head to grid sigma once you got up. You should head over there after you grab a fuel rod or something."   
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll get my wheels rollin' soon." And the Spy did exactly what the medic recommended. Then he quickly drove to grid sigma, to accompany the Maximal leader.   
  
Arriving at the site, Rattrap saw that his least favorite bot was also there, along with Cheetor and Optimus. "It looks as if the Vermin finally decided to come and help his comrades." The raptor mused.   
  
Optimus simply rolled his optics, "Alright now, we've got this signal tower up. I just need you to get it running. Got it Rattrap?"   
  
"No worries fearless leader, leave it to the rat."   
  
The raptor huffed with annoyance, "That is not the only thing we can leave to you, vermin. The stench that has begun to form in this area must be from you."   
  
Beginning his work on the tower, Rattrap responded, "Well lizard lips, I doubt you can smell anythin' right with your big o' snout in da way."   
  
The Maximal leader sighed to himself, and tuned out the arguing bot. He walked toward Cheetor. "Nice work today!" He smiled, looking at Cheetor as if he was his son.   
  
"Really Big Bot?!" The young bot perked up at the complement.   
  
The transmetal gorilla nodded, "Absolutely!"   
  
"Thanks!" Cheetor sat down on a pile of rocks, "Hey Optimus, what's up with those two?" He pointied at Dinobot and Rattrap.   
  
Laughing softly, Optimus explained, "Who knows, they feed off each other's hate. I really hope they don't slag each other before Rattrap finishes the tower."   
  
The comm. link buzzed, and then Rhinox's voice boomed through. "Looks like Rattrap got the commutation tower going. Good thing too, you have three Predacons coming your way. Megatron, Inferno, and Scorponok, so watch out Optimus, over and out." The comm. went silent.   
  
Cheetor jumped up, putting his hands together to form his energy gun, "I'm ready! Bring on the Preds!"   
  
Optimus was worried, not about Cheetor, but about Dinobot and Rattrap. The two were shoving each other near the new communication tower. The Maximal leader could hear the two arguing from the place he stood.   
  
"Mind ya' own business, ya' slaggin' pred! I hate ya'." Rattrap screamed at Dinobot.   
  
The raptor grabbed the rat's shoulder, "You're pathetic, Vermin! Walking away from a fight! Turn and face me! I'll rip out your circuits!"   
  
The two continued screaming at each other, Rattrap reached for his gun while Dinobot drew his sword. Optimus ran to them, panicked. "YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!"   
  
But it was too late, Rattrap shot at Dinobot. The shot hit Dinobot in the shoulder, he dropped his weapon. The raptor roared in pain, then pounced on to Rattrap.   
  
Dinobot straddled Rattrap, using one hand to pin Rattrap's hands above his head, and the other wrapped around Rattrap's neck. "I'll rip out your throat vermin." The raptor hissed into Rattrap's face, razor sharp teeth barred.   
  
At first Rattrap squirmed underneath the raptor, but once he looked at Dinobot's face, he froze.   
  
Dinobot looked as if he had found his next meal. The thrill of the hunt fueled him. But Rattrap wasn't giving anything back. Not a sound, not a twitch of movement. The warrior looked into the optics of his prey. Rattrap's red orange optics were blown wide, staring deeply back at Dinobot.   
  
For a moment they just stared at each other. Neither moved; not until an explosion went off nearby. Then another.   
  
The raptor jumped from Rattrap and fired his optic lasers at the incoming missiles. He rolled and grabbed his sword from the ground, charging at the incoming Predacons.   
  
Rattrap slowly sat up, and he stared at the charging raptor, thinking to himself. I'm sure glad he's not coming after me right now. Just as Rattrap was completely on his feet he heard Optimus Primal yelling, his own weapons drawn, "Rattrap! Get out of the way! Behind you"   
  
Rattrap looked toward Optimus, and then behind him. The communication tower was falling toward him. Quickly, Rattrap drove out of the way just before the tower fell on top of him. Grabbing his gun, Rattrap fired at Inferno in the air. The fire ant used his flamethrower and torched the collapsed tower and part of Rattrap.   
  
After a few moments of firing weapons, Megatron called to his Predacons for a retreat. The communication tower was collapsed on the ground and in flames.   
  
Optimus Primal paced around the rubble. Muttering to himself. The other three Maximals gathered beside him.   
  
Cheetor stepped beside the leader, "Optimus, are you okay?"   
  
He glanced to Cheetor, "Prime, just Prime!" He said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Yo, Boss Monkey. I know things didn't work out with dis mission but"   
  
"No, you are just as much to blame for this, Dinobot! That was irresponsible of both of you! This is the last time your petty arguments will cost us a mission!" Optimus had snapped, basically screaming at the two. "As punishment, you have monitor duty tonight with each other!" Dinobot and Rattrap stared, wide-eyed, at their leader. "And if I wake up because you two are arguing, I swear, you'll wish you never came online!" The leader transformed into his flight mode, and started toward the Axalon. "And let I remind you, I wake up very easily. Back to Base. Now!"


	2. In Love and War

Her optics were barely able to process anything in front of her. She was in excruciating pain. Though she will never let him see her like this. She would try to fight, if she had any strength left. She had no honor left. She might as well run.

* * *

Silverbolt pushed himself out of his berth, quietly sneaking out of his room. Within a few clicks he was out of the Axalon heading toward Predator territory. With a running start, spread his wings and flew away.   
  
As he flew, he saw Blackarachina waiting for him in their usual spot. Transforming in the air, he landed a few feet in front of her.   
  
"Hello, my sweet," He said cautiously, taking her hand and kissing it softly.   
  
"Oh, are all you Maximals this pathetic? But I love you." The black widow answered him with a wink. "So, bowser boy, how've you been with Maximals?"   
  
"All is well with my crew, and yours?" The Fuzor questioned his secret lover.   
  
She laughed nervously, "Well, we haven't been getting along well for a while now."   
  
The maximal scout raised his eyebrow, "Is something the matter, my love?"   
  
The black widow spider let out a sigh, "Something has been going on with old Megs, and it's kinda scary. I'm a bit worried, but it's nothing I can't handle."   
  
"Well if you need anything, please let me know, my dark poison." Silverbolt stated dramatically, taking her hand in his.   
  
"Awe, you big lug of bolts, you. Quit being so romantic, it's getting on my nerves." The black widow spider whispered, pulling Silverbolt into a kiss.   
  
A rustle in the bushes put both Cybertronians on high alert. The two shoved each other away. "Did you hear that?" He asked.   
  
The female spider nodded, "Is anyone out there?"   
  
In answer to Blackarachina's question, a transformer ran out of the bushes. She was small, not much taller than the maximal spy. Her armor was badly damaged, covered in scrapes and dents. Dried Energon was covering most of her body. She stopped dead in her tracks; staring at Blackarachina and Silverbolt.   
  
Of course, Silverbolt, extended his hand to the female, "Hello there, my name is-"   
  
Drawing out a throwing blade, she pointed it at Silverbolt. "I don't care who you are, Maximal, but just get out of my way." The small warrior hissed.   
  
"I mean you no harm!"   
  
She laughed, looking toward Blackarachina, "Is he serious? And what are you doing hanging out with a Maximal?" The new comer hissed.   
  
"He can help you hide." The widow stated flatly.   
  
Lowering her blade, the rogue growled, "How can a filthy Maximal help me?"   
  
"He can tell you where maximal scanners can't pick up any signal." The spider explained, "And don't compare this Maximal to the rest. This one is worth trusting."   
  
"Are you?"   
  
Silverbolt looked to his secret lover, after a nod from Blackarachina, "Yes, our scanners do not pick up anything 40 clicks southwest of here. But use this information to protect yourself." He was looking at Blackarachina now, "Please."   
  
The black widow spider smiles, "You better get going before Megatron figures out you're gone."   
  
The small female warrior nods, and runs toward the bad signal zone, disappearing into the forest of brush.   
  
"Who is she?" Silverbolt questioned.   
  
Pointing her cybervenom blaster at him, Blackarachina threatened, "The less you know the better. And don't you dare say anything about her to any of your maximal pals. Got it bowser boy?" She didn't wait for answer; she winked, then turned and ran back toward the Predacon base.

* * *

  
It was getting late. Dinobot was sitting silently watching the monitors in the command center of the Axalon. This was his punishment from earlier that same day. Though he wasn't alone, of course. His least favorite Maximal was sitting two seats over.   
  
The Vermin! He hadn't spoken to (or insulted) Dinobot since the morning! Why wasn't Rattrap talking to the expred? Dinobot decided to take the initiative to start today's argument.   
  
"Vermin!" Dinobot called, "Why don't you open your trap? Did you fill it with too much garbage? Well, I enjoy the silence, but your stench still lingers in the air." Rattrap didn't engage in Dinobot's verbal sparring match. "Vermin? Are you alright?" The raptor stood from his seat and walked toward Rattrap. "If you are refusing to acknowledge me, I would like to know why." The transmetal rat continued with his silent treatment, continuing playing the card game on the monitor. Dinobot noticed that the spy's score was nowhere near the usual high. "Rattrap? Are you alright?" The raptor's voice showed he was obviously concerned that the rat wasn't talking.   
  
Finally, Rattrap paused the game, and stared at the taller bot. "Ya' called me Rattrap."   
  
"That is your name, and it did get your attention, vermin."   
  
After a few grumbles, the spy questioned, "So what da' pit do ya what?"   
  
"I wanted to know if there was a particular reason that you wouldn't speak to me, after I clearly challenged you to an argument."   
  
Rattrap stood up, his whole structure tense, "It's none of ya' business, ya' slag spoutin' saurian!" He pointed a finger at the larger bot. But Rattrap had no force behind his words. He was going through the motions, to get Dinobot to leave him alone. The Maximal spy's guard was high, ready to defend.   
  
The Raptor didn't know how he knew, but he knew that something was wrong with Rattrap. "Vermin I am your comrade, don't you trust me?"   
  
It was a stupid question, but he already opened his mouth. "Of course I don't trust you! You're a slaggin' Predacon!" Rattrap took another step to Dinobot. The spy had to look nearly straight up to stare into the expred's optics.   
  
Dinobot stared at his challenger; the rat's optics lacked their usual glint. The warrior knelt in front of his smaller opponent, facing him optic to optic. Rattrap didn't keep the contact, his optic completely avoiding the raptor's. "Dinobutt, do ya' want me to be honest with ya'?"   
  
"Of course I do vermin. Do you not think I care?"   
  
Rattrap looked back at Dinobot, his optics brighten. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around the expredacon's neck, pressing his mouth against the raptor's.   
  
Dinobot's whole structure reacted to the shock. The raptor couldn't believe that the vermin had his lips pressed against the raptor's. His processor was overloaded with questions. Why was this happening? Why did it feel so right? Dinobot didn't care anymore; he didn't care what his warrior code said. At that moment he cared for the rat. Caring may not be an advantage, but it wasn't a disadvantage either.   
  
The moment only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Rattrap pulled away, his cheeks were bright with rush mech fluid. "I'm um err well," he stammered unable to properly form words. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"   
  
He didn't get to finish. Dinobot didn't let him. The warrior stood up, grabbing Rattrap, and lifting him off the ground. The spy's feet were far from the ground.   
  
Panic filled Rattrap, he was going to be killed, by the bot that he had such strong feelings for. But then the grip on his shoulders wasn't painful, it just held him there. Rattrap swallowed nervously, "Choppa' face, I'm sorry."   
  
"Answer me this vermin. Do your actions show what you truly feel?" The warrior questioned, staring into Rattrap's shinning red optics. The rodent was unable to speak; he just stared back, shaking slightly. "Well garbage eater? Do I get an explanation for your actions?" Dinobot's face was only inches from Rattrap's. He couldn't help himself, Rattrap leaned his head forward kissing Dinobot again.   
  
This kiss was much shorter, and Rattrap's face burned even more. But Dinobot seemed to be smirking with enjoyment, baring his razor teeth into a toothy grin. "Well, you should have informed me before, we've could be enjoying each other's presences like this more often. Or we could have done more." Dinobot pinned Rattrap against the nearest wall, "What would you like to do? You've got my attention." The raptor's hands slid from Rattrap's shoulders, down his arms to pin the rodent's wrists above his head.   
  
It was a clear invitation; Rattrap wrapped his legs around Dinobot's waist, pulling the raptor flush against himself.   
  
This was new to the expredacon, such clear and obvious displays of emotion and affection. He didn't quite understand why his enemy would like him in any other way than a sparring partner. The warrior's own body was beginning to betray him. Did he really want this? The vermin? Rattrap?   
  
Optics blown wide, Rattrap begged. "Come on ya' slaggin' saurian, frag me."   
  
Dinobot's smirk faded, he wasn't ready for that. Unintentionally, his grip on Rattrap loosened and he fell to the ground, hard. Dinobot took a step back.   
  
Getting to his feet Rattrap questioned, "What the pit was that for?"   
  
Taking another step away, "I can't. I'm sorry vermin."   
  
Rattrap reached almost desperately to the raptor, but Dinobot simply moved out of the way, "Choppa' face, what do ya mean?"   
  
"I cannot continue this I'm not-" ready. Dinobot shook his head.   
  
The spy's voice shook, "Fine!" shoving the expred out of his way. "You're such an afthole! I'm goin' to bed!"   
  
"Let me explain!"   
  
"SHUT UP!" and Rattrap left the command center, walking off to his quarters.   
  
In frustration, Dinobot slammed his fists against the hologram projecting table. He wanted to scream. Dinobot had let his guard down, he had accidently let someone in. Again. He stiffened at his own realization. Dinobot had forgotten about the first bot he cared about, the first to slip past his guard of emotions. But Dinobot knew he wouldn't have to deal these conflicting feelings. He collapsed into a seat in front of a monitor.   
  
As the night went on, the guilt in Dinobot's stomach grew. Nothing was interesting on the monitors. Well except the Maximal signature on the map quickly approaching the base. Silverbolt's.   
  
Sentinel dropped the shield, and the lift lowered to bring Silverbolt into the Axalon. Stepping into the command center, Silverbolt froze when he saw Dinobot staring back at him.   
  
"Why were you out so late?" Dinobot grumbled, taking a step closer to the fuzor.   
  
Silverbolt hesitated, "Well, Dinobot, I was out . . . patrolling, um, enemy territory."   
  
"Clearly." The look on Dinobot's said, come on really? "Optimus Primal informed me that no one was out on patrol, other than Airazor and Tigatron. Who aren't due back for two more solar cycles."   
  
"You see," Silverbolt tensed, "I was just strolling. I needed some fresh air and time to think, that's all."   
  
Drawing his sword, Dinobot pointed it at Silverbolt, "Then why were the scanners saying that your signal was near a Predacon's? A female Predacon to be exact." The Fuzor's head dropped in shame. "But Silverbolt, don't let me catch you again. Otherwise I'll skin you alive." The raptor hissed.   
  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."   
  
Dinobot nodded, winking at the Fuzor, "I'll be watching your back." Silverbolt smiled, and started to his quarters. Dinobot smiled to himself, if his love life sucked didn't mean he should screw up Silverbolt's. Four and a half more cycles and he would be off to recharge. He couldn't wait.


	3. Fear of Loss

Optimus Primal awoke to the sound of blaring sirens and flashing red lights. That could only mean one thing. The Predacons were attacking. The maximal leader jumped from his berth and ran to the command center. He was the last one to arrive.   
  
"What's shaking Big Bot? Other than this base?" The kid maximal, Cheetor smirked.   
  
The leader smiled at the attempted joke, but focused on the issue at hand. "Dinobot what's the situation?"   
  
Dinobot turned to face his leader. The raptor look exhausted, "All seven Predacons, minus Blackarachina, are lined up just out of range of the auto guns."   
  
"And?"   
  
"That's it Primal, they're just standing there. Waiting." Dinobot explained, pointing to the monitor.   
  
"What the pit is going on?" Rhinox gasped, "We've got a message coming through!"   
  
All the monitors on the Axalon went static, then blank. "Play it!" Optimus ordered. Rhinox clicked a button. Megatron's face appeared on all the screens.   
  
"Good morning Maximals, sorry to wake you up this early. But I have a matter to discuss with you Primal, yesss." The Predacon warlord stated calmly.   
  
The transmetal gorilla looked at Rhinox. "Is this transmission up for both sides?'' The medic tapped a few keys, then nodded to the leader. "And what would that be Megatron?"   
  
Smirking, "Well, Primal, the issue at hand needs to be discussed properly. Yesss. And in private. Yesss."   
  
"No way, Megs! Do you really think we'd fall for that!" The young maximal laughed.   
  
"Cheetor! Be quite!" Optimus snapped, looking a back to the monitor. "What would we be negotiating?"   
  
"Yes, we might negotiate. But right now we need to discuss someone."   
  
The maximal leader glanced at Dinobot, while Silverbolt swallowed nervously. "Alright," looking back at the screen, "But I decide where we meet."   
  
Megatron's villainous laugh echoed through the Axalon, "That won't be necessary, Primal. We can meet just outside your base. It is only a simple matter. Yess."   
  
After a moment of hesitation, "Ok, I'll be down in a click."   
  
Staring at the leader, Rhinox asked, "Are you seriously going down there, Optimus?"   
  
The maximal leader opened the lift. "I have to, for we must try for peace before war. And Megatron knows that."   
  
Rattrap spun in his chair to face Optimus, "But what if it's a trap?" It was the first thing he had said all morning, and everyone was surprised.   
  
"It's a risk I am willing to take."   
  
The medic sighed; "Be careful." The rest of the maximal threw in similar responses.   
  
Optimus stepped onto the lift. It lowered the leader down as Sentinel's shield powered down.   
  
The transmetal Predacon warlord stood a few meters away from the edge of the Axalon's lowered shield. Optimus Primal walked toward Megatron. They stood, face to face. "Your com-link?" Megatron inquired.   
  
"My com is off. What is this all about Megatron?" The transmetal gorilla snapped.   
  
The warlord laughed, "Yes, Primal. I was wondering if you have come across a rogue Predacon. Might they be with your crew?" He paused, "I would like to negotiate their return, and possibly end the Beast Wars. I'll hand over both golden disks if you hand the rogue over. Right now, yes." Megatron pulled both disks from the compartment behind his transmetal t-rex head.   
  
Optimus held back his gasp of surprise. The Beast Wars could end right now. But he had no idea who this transformer was. "Megatron, I would consider the offer, but I only know of a single 'rogue' Predacon, and that would be Dinobot."   
  
A snarl escaped Megatron's lips, and he turned away from Optimus to talk to himself aloud, "I must find her as soon as he can."   
  
Her?! Optimus wondered.   
  
Turning back to Optimus, "This is quite a disappointment Primal yess. We will be in contact further. But for now . . . Predacons fall back!" He yelled, over his shoulder, "You'll be hearing from us Primal. Yesss!"   
  
The warlord transformed into his transmetal beast mode, flipped open his jets, and powered away.   
  
Optimus Primal stood motionless for a few nanoclicks before turning back toward the Axalon. When he entered the base, all the Maximals were crowding the entrance, waiting for their leader to explain what had just happened.   
  
"Well Primal," Dinobot questioned first, "What did Megatron want?"   
  
Letting out a sigh, Optimus explained, "Megatron is looking for someone. And he is willing to sacrifice anything to get them back."   
  
The youngest Maximal asked, "Even the Golden Disks? I saw them on the monitors." Optimus nodded.   
  
Rhinox stepped toward the transmetal gorilla, "But who is he looking for?"   
  
"I don't know," Optimus walked through the Maximals. "But we need to find her first."   
  
"HER?!" Dinobot spun to face Optimus, taking a step closer. The raptor's optics were wide with something that could be mistaken for fear.   
  
The Maximal leader gave the warrior a questionable glance. "He didn't directly say it to me, but he said her while he was talking to himself. So we can assume."   
  
"Do you think it's Blackarachina?" Rhinox posed.   
  
Silverbolt stiffened at the mention of her name. Could Megatron be looking for his secret lover? No, it must be the femme I ran into. Silverbolt wasn't sure if he needed to tell Optimus about it or not.   
  
"No, I doubt he would negotiate for Blackarachina." The leader explained. "So we need to keep an eye out for this femme. Has anyone seen anything suspicious recently?" Rattrap, Cheetor, and Rhinox answered with a quick negative. While Dinobot and Silverbolt answered more slowly. "We need to keep our surveillance up, maybe increase patrols. Rhinox, comm. in Airazor and Tigatron, tell them to spend a few more days out looking for this bot." The medic nodded, sitting at a monitor. Optimus looked to the rest of the crew. "I want everyone to double check the scanners, and make sure we haven't missed her."   
  
The youngest Maximal walked over to the monitor beside Rhinox, and began typing on it. Rattrap and Dinobot followed without out saying a word to each other. The two sat as far apart from each other as possible.   
  
The maximal leader noticed the silence. He would prefer to have Dinobot and Rattrap argue, then them ignoring each other completely. Optimus made a mental note to find out what had happened, but that wasn't the main objective at the moment. He stepped to the control table, and began typing.   
  
The Fuzor stepped up hesitantly beside Optimus, "Sir, I need to speak with you."   
  
The leader looked up from the table, staring at Silverbolt, "What's wrong?"   
  
"It's about this rogue Predacon." Silverbolt let out a sigh; his wings drooping. "I think I might have seen her before."   
  
Optimus slammed his fist on the table. "And you never reported it?!" The whole maximal crew spun in their chairs to look at their leader. "Where?" His were fists clenched tight, but Silverbolt didn't answer. "Well?"   
  
The bird dog lowered his head in shame, "In the dead zone Sir."   
  
"Let's go get her then! Maximals-"   
  
"Primal, I do not advise going after this Predacon right away. Megatron most likely has surveillance of the Axalon at the moment. If we all left the base in a rush, he'll suspect something." The raptor explained with a deep growl.   
  
"And just leave this bot out in the wild, with Megatron looking for them? And possibly damaged? Not happening!" The transmetal gorilla's voice rose with anger, taking a few steps toward the raptor.   
  
Dinobot stood his clawed fists clenched, "I am not suggesting that we abandon her! I am saying that we need to plan this through, and then go after her!" He snarled.   
  
"Optimus," Rhinox stood calmly, "Dinobot has a point. We need to figure this out before we rush in."   
  
" . . . Alright," the maximal leader breathed. "Fine. But we're planning this rescue right away." He looked back down at the table and again started typing.

* * *

The cave was dark, cold, and wet. But at least she felt as if she was finally safe. The rogue Predacon wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep warm. She had little to eat, and the energon nearby was unstable. It was messing with her circuits. The cave protected her from most of the buildup, but she knew if she was out for much longer bad things could happen.   
  
But being out in the middle of an unknown planet with abundant unstable energon, with no alternate form, was still better than being with Megatron.   
  
"I swear, I'm never going to fight with him again." She vowed to herself, aloud.

* * *

About a week had passed, and Dinobot was pacing around his quarters, unable to relax. In the next few cycles the rescue mission would commence, and Optimus Primal had still not informed Dinobot of his duties for the mission. Many thoughts were spinning through the warrior's mind. _Who was this rogue Predacon Megatron is so desperate to find? Is it her? I hope not. What if Optimus-_ _   
_   
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Glancing at it, Dinobot called, "Enter!"   
  
The door slid open, and Rattrap stepped in. Dinobot stiffened at the sight of the rat. The small mech stared straight through the Raptor. "Optimus would like to see ya'." Then he started to turn out.   
  
Dinobot grabbed Rattrap's arm, "I would like to speak with you, vermin. I wanted to-"   
  
Quickly breaking out of the ex-Predacon's grip, Rattrap yelled, "I don't wanna' talk to ya', so leave me alone!" And he feld Dinobot's room.   
  
After a few clicks, Dinobot stomped to Optimus's quarters. The door was open, so Dinobot simply stepped in. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?"   
  
Optimus looked up from his desk, "Yes, come in. Please, shut the door."   
  
He stepped up to the maximal leader's desk, "So, what is this about, Primal?"   
  
"I have a feeling that you more about this femme Predacon than you're telling us," The leader explained, "and I would like you to tell me all you know, right now!"   
  
A growl rose in Dinobot's throat. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything."   
  
"Do you know anything at all?"   
  
"I do not know. I may, and I may not." Dinobot muttered, his red optics fixed on Optimus.   
  
"Are you refusing to tell me?!" Optimus Primal yelled. The leader was stressed. This mission meant something to him.   
  
Dinobot denied it, "No, I am not refusing you information. But I am not confirming that I know anything."   
  
Optimus stood up rapidly and slammed his fist on his desk. "Slag, Dinobot! What the pit are you saying? Do you, or do you not know who we are looking for?" The leader glared at the ex-Predacon warrior, waiting for an answer. Except, Dinobot didn't speak at all. But the raptor's optics fell from the leader to the floor. "Great! You have no one but yourself to blame for this, especially not me. Dinobot you're confined to quarters till further notice."   
  
"But Primal, I am an asset on this mission!" The raptor exclaimed, taking a step toward Optimus.   
  
Optimus shook his head. "For all I know, you might want to kill this bot. You being on this mission is a hazard." The transmetal gorilla covered his face with his hands. "Now please to your quarters."   
  
Dinobot turned to leave, then stopped. "If this is the bot I know, she won't fight unless you scare her. So don't, OK? And do try to bring her back in one piece." The raptor exited his leader's quarters and sulked to his own.   
  
Falling back into his chair, Optimus laid his arms on his desk and buried his face in his hands, "Well isn't this going to be just Prime."   
  
. . . . .   
  
After a knock on his door, Silverbolt opened his it. Dinobot stood in the doorway. "May I enter?" the expred asked.   
  
Silverbolt nodded, gesturing with his wing. "Of course, my comrade."   
  
The raptor stepped inside, and thanked Silverbolt. "I have certain matters to discuss." The room door slid shut behind him.   
  
Silverbolt turned to face the warrior. "And what would that be?"   
  
Dinobot stepped directly in front of the Fuzor, glaring down at him. "I would like to discuss this rescue mission. Mainly about whom we are looking for." Silverbolt shifted on his feet, uneasy. "Though, I will do the talking." The raptor growled. "Sit down."   
  
Silverbolt pulled his chair from his work desk and obeyed Dinobot's command. "I already told Optimus everything I know about—"   
  
"Shut up and listen!" Dinobot snapped, sighed, and then growled. "This Predacon, she was small; Taller than the Vermin, but shorter than yourself."   
  
"Yes but—" Silverbolt began uneasily.   
  
Growling viscously, "Silence or I'll rip out your vocalizer!" Dinobot threatened, his razor sharp teeth bared at the Fuzor.   
  
"Sorry . . . please continue." Silverbolt stuttered out.   
  
Dinobot took a deep breath. "She was short tempered. She most likely pulled a blade on you, and possibly threatened to rip out your spark." The raptor glanced at Silverbolt, who gave a small nod. "She is fast on her feet. An amazing fighter. Slag! Gear has handed my aft to me a few times." Dinobot smiled, Silverbolt gave him a questionable stare. "But slag, she's clever too. So watch out. And her amour is that light tan and light purple. She—"   
  
"Stop! Dinobot!" Silverbolt jumped from his seat. Dinobot halted abruptly and stared at the Fuzor. "How can you describe this bot more than I can? And I only met her once!"   
  
"She is a Predacon, yes? So was I. I know who she might be." Dinobot calmly stated. "And she does not deserve to be harmed. So don't let anyone do so!" The warrior's face showed compassion, though he let out a sharp growl.   
  
"But why come to me? Why can't you help her yourself? Why not Optimus?" Silverbolt questioned desperately.   
  
The raptor snarled. "Primal has forbidden me to go on this mission. So, Fuzor, I trust you with her safety at the moment."   
  
"Dinobot, I thank you for your trust, but why me?"   
  
Another snarl. "I merely trust you because I know your 'little' secret . . . and I can only assume that you would like to keep it secret." Dinobot smirked evilly.   
  
Swallowing nervously, Silverbolt nodded, "OK, don't worry I . . . I'll take care of it."   
  
The raptor relaxed and smiled. "Thank you." He nodded at the Fuzor, and left the room leaving Silverbolt alone.

* * *

  
Cheetor ran into the command center. He was going to be late. The youngest member of the Axalon crew slid in beside Rhinox. Everyone was tense, the rescue mission was about to begin.   
  
Optimus nodded to the cat. "Cheetor, I want you to head out and meet up with Tigatron and Airazor, and start looking in the Dead Zone. Can you do that for me?"   
  
The youngest transmetal smiled. "No problem big bot! You can count on this cat!" Running to the lift, Cheetor turned back to the Maximals. He nodded his head, indicating he was ready to go. As he was lowered to the ground, he transformed. "Flight mode!" His jets sprang out and powered up. The cat flyer soared through the sky toward the Dead Signal Zone. Within a cycle, Cheetor arrived just outside the zone, and lowered himself to the ground.   
  
The two maximal scouts, Airazor and Tigatron, were waiting on the ground. The falcon and tiger waved as Cheetor landed.   
  
Transforming into his robot form, Cheetor hugged Tigatron. "Hey, Big Cat! Missed you!"   
  
Hugging him back, Tigatron smiled, "Missed you too, Little Cat."   
  
Cheetor broke the hug with Tigatron, and then hugged Airazor. "Good to see you, Cheetor!" She exclaimed.   
  
The young maximal stepped back and began to informing the two of the mission. "So Optimus wants us to go into the dead zone and look for a Predacon that could be in danger, find her, and bring her back to base."   
  
"Do we have description?" Airazor questioned.   
  
The kid shrugged, and then explained, "We don't have much, other than it's a femme. And she's a bit shorter than me. And she's a bit aggressive. And that's all from Silverbolt, by the way."   
  
The two older scouts nodded, Airazor glanced to Tigatron, smiled, and then took off into the air while transforming into her beast mode.   
  
Following suit, Tigatron transformed into his beast mode, "Be careful in there, Little Cat."   
  
Smiling playfully, Cheetor called. "Always am, Big Cat!"   
  
And the two cats went their separate ways; Cheetor to the air, and Tigatron through the trees on the ground.   
  
Airazor landed in a large clearing near a Cliffside, followed by Cheetor. She folded her wings to her sides; scanning the area with her sharp vision. The femme scout was uneasy; something wasn't right with this clearing.   
  
"Airazor, did you see something?" Cheetor asked as he transformed, then looked around the clearing.   
  
She transformed as well, and continued to look about, "Something isn't right, I picked up a high energon signature. It shouldn't be like this." Airazor's optics fell on the Cliffside. "Oh no, I just found a heat signature. But it's dangerously low. I think we found her." She looked to Cheetor, "Try and contact Optimus with these quadrants; tell him to meet us here. And tell him to hurry!"   
  
"I'm on it!" Cheetor jumped into the air, transformed, and zoomed through the air.   
  
Airazor approached the brush in front of the cliff face; she stopped when a cave entrance became visible. Pushing further into the brush, she stood in front of the small cave. "Hello," The femme scout called out. "I'm Airazor. You can come out now. It's safe." The transformer in the cave didn't respond, but she looked out at Airazor. "We can help you, really. Trust me."   
  
The femme's arms were wrapped around herself, the colors of her tan and purple protoform were dull. Her head drooped down; her energy reserves were extremely low. "No, go away." The femme's voice was barely above a whisper.   
  
Airazor took a few cautious steps to the smaller femme. After the rogue didn't move, Airazor knelt in front of her. "Please listen. Just come out, we really can help you."   
  
The Predacon's eyes were just as dull as the rest of her body, "Shut up, and leave. It's better that you go."   
  
"Well, I'm not leaving you here." The maximal scout stated bluntly, inching closer to the Predacon, and extending a hand to her.   
  
The smaller femme smacked Airazor's hand away. "Leave now, it's not safe."   
  
After a soft sigh, Airazor stood and walked out of the cave. She saw her mate walking toward her. After he transformed, Tigatron gave Airazor a questionable glance, "What's wrong? I saw Cheetor fly off?"   
  
"We found her; she's living in the Cliffside. She could offline if she is out here much longer." Airazor explained wrapping her arms around her mate in a hug. "I tried to get her out, but she's terrified of something."   
  
Tigatron squeezed her back. "Do not worry my lady, we will succeed."   
  
After about 30 clicks, the rest of the maximal crew arrived at the Cliffside. Optimus Primal and Silverbolt landed first. Rhinox and Rattrap rolled in through the brush. Tigatron greeted the Maximal leader extended his hand. "Optimus Primal, always a pleasure to see you, sir."   
  
"Too bad we couldn't have met on better terms." Optimus forced a chuckle.   
  
"So, bird lady, what's da word?" Rattrap called transforming out of his beast mode.   
  
Airazor pointed to the Cliffside. "She's in there, and she won't come out. She's in pretty bad shape."   
  
"Well, let's get her back to base right now!" The leader exclaimed.   
  
"It's not going to be that easy," Airazor sighed heavily. "She's terrified. I don't think she'll just let us help her."   
  
Silverbolt stepped up, *fanfare* looking to Optimus, "I shall attempt to speak with her."   
  
A blade flew past the Fuzor's face, lodging itself into a tree. Silverbolt's jaw dropped, the rogue predacon femme stepped out of the brush. She was thinner than she was before, Silverbolt noticed.   
  
"You—you almost hit me!" the Fuzor stepped back, looking offended.   
  
The femme pulled out another blade, taking a few wavering steps toward the center of the clearing. She glared at the maximals, standing her ground firmly.   
  
Leaning toward Optimus, Rhinox muttered, "She's barely functional. I'm surprised she's still standing."   
  
"Alright, you fithly maximals, you wanna' fight? Let's go." The predacon femme spat, her body slightly shaking, but she slid into a fighting stance.   
  
Optimus stepped, forward extending his hand. "Please, we don't want to fight you! We want to help."   
  
The femme's grip on her weapons tightened. "Liars! Maximals are evil! You are not to be trusted."   
  
Airazor pleaded. "I promise, you can trust us. We won't hurt you."   
  
The Predacon femme ignored Airazor. "You Maximals should rot in the pit!" She charged at the Maximal leader.   
  
Optimus Primal stood his ground. "Maximals, do NOT engage! Defend but don't shoot her."   
  
She jumped into the air, hooking her foot at Optimus Primal's head. An energon surge blasted through her body, just before her foot collided with Optimus raised arm. She collapsed to the ground, attempting not to scream in pain.   
  
Kneeling beside the female Predacon, Optimus Primal offered his help. "It's an energon surge. You've been out in your main form too long! Let us help you!"   
  
"NO!" She screamed through gritted teeth, and pulled her body tightly together. She looked at the Maximal leader with fear.   
  
Silverbolt knelt beside her as well, "Gear, please!"   
  
"Don't call me that!" She spat. "My name is Razorgear! Use it! Not Gear!" She froze immediately after she realized what she had said.   
  
"Please, Razorgear, in the name of Primus! You can trust us!" The Fuzor begged, his golden wolf eyes staring caringly at her. Another wave of energon plused through her body, she was unable to hold back a scream. Silverbolt grabbed her hand, "We are going to keep you safe. I promise," He whispered softly.   
  
The surge faded. Razorgear was breathing hard. "Okay." And she slipped into stasis lock.   
  
Silverbolt slid his arms under the female predacon's body, lifting her up as he stood. "May I fly her to the base?" The Fuzor questioned the leader as he stood.   
  
"One question before you go, how did you know her name?" Inquired Optimus.   
  
The Fuzor's wings opened, slowly lifting his body into the air, and he responded, "Dinobot."   
  
The leader let out a sigh of disgust. "Of course." The leader pointed as he called out his orders, "Cheetor stay on Silverbolt. Airazor, Tigatron, Rattrap stay behind and cover our tracks. And Rhinox you're flying with me. You might need to be at base for medical purposes." The Maximals followed their orders. Rhinox, Optimus, Cheetor, Silverbolt, and the injured Predacon arrived back at the Axalon in record time.   
  
Silverbolt was the first one in the base, next was Rhinox. "CR-Chamber?" Silverbolt asked the medic.   
  
He nodded, "Yeah, she'll need it."   
  
Razorgear shifted in Silverbolt's arms and he froze. Her optics blinked on. "Put me down . . . NOW!"   
  
Carefully, the Fuzor set her on the ground. "Welcome to the Axalon." He smiled at her.   
  
She growled with disgust and muttered. "Filthy Maximals."   
  
"Silverbolt, Cheetor go to your quarters!" Optimus commanded as the lift opened and he stepped into the command center. He turned to Razorgear after they were alone with Rhinox. "I would like to speak with you."   



	4. Truth Be Told

Dinobot watched silently as the maximal leader interviewed the new transformer. The engineer attempted to convince her that she needed time in the CR chamber.   
  
"Razorgear, if you don't give us any information we can't help you." Rhinox calmly stated.   
  
She shoved the rhino away from her, "Fine then! Get away from me you filthy Maximals!"   
  
Optimus Primal rolled his optics, "Please you're badly damaged. We're not going to hurt you. Trust me," Offering his hand to her.   
  
She smacked the hand away, "Trust hasn't been in my favor recently." her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and it was shaky as well.   
  
"Alright," the maximal leader threw his hands in the air, "If you don't want repairs then fine. Rhinox take her to the holding chamber." The engineer nodded, carefully grabbing the femme by the arm. She tensed at his touch.   
  
Dinobot spoke up as he stepped into the command center, "I will take her, Primal."   
  
The Leader looked astonished, and upset. "You're supposed to be confined to quarters, Dinobot."   
  
Razorgear's head lifted, her optics lit up at the mention of the saurian's name. She repeated the name to herself again; to make sure had heard it correctly.   
  
Rhinox released her arm, looking at his leader, "Optimus? What happened?"   
  
"It is none of your concern," Dinobot snapped at the medic with a snarl. The raptor took a step toward the group in the center of the room. "Well, Primal, your answer?"   
  
Optimus let out a sigh of disgust, "Fine, I'll allow it but come see me right after words. Got it?"     
  
The velociraptor nodded, "Affirmative." He stepped closer to Razorgear. In less than a nanoclick, she ripped her claws across Dinobot's face, moving faster than anyone had seen her move. Energon gushed from the newly opened wound.   
  
Both Optimus and Rhinox acted at the moment, each grabbing one of Razorgear's arms, pulling her away from Dinobot. She started screaming at him, attempting to break out of the Maximals' grasp. "You, Bastard! You backstabbing pathetic saurian! I'll send you to the pit myself when I get my claws on you!"   
  
Dinobot stood motionless, staring at the femme who just attacked him. He lifted his hand to his face, his fingers wet with his own fluids.   
  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Razorgear hissed, her eyes wet with tear, continuing to struggle against her holders.   
  
Optimus loosened his grip, "Dinobot, I recommend answering her." the warrior didn't move, nor respond. "Answer her now!" the leader's voice boomed through the Axalon.   
  
The ex-Predacon stared at the ground, "I don't deserve to speak for myself . . . other than an apology. Razorgear," he stared right into the small femme's optics, "I'm sorry, and I do not deserve to be forgiven."   
  
The femme stopped struggling, and stared at him. "He said these Maximals," Razorgear attempted to hold back her tears; "These Maximals killed you. He said they ripped you apart and killed you."   
  
Rhinox laughed, "Well I guarantee that Dinobot isn't dead, and we sure didn't kill him," the medics attempt to lighten the mood worked brilliantly. Razorgear smiled and let out a small laugh.   
  
Optimus Primal on the other hand wasn't so calm, "Who told you that Dinobot was dead?" Razorgear avoided his optics.   
  
"Three guesses, Primal." Dinobot stated bluntly, looking at Razorgear, "I warned you not to trust him."   
  
The rouge femme crossed her arms across her chest, "A little late for that," her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"Megatron," Rhinox spat the name like a curse, his optics locked on Razorgear. She nodded, but refused to speak. Her mind was lost in her own memories.   
  
"Razorgear," Optimus stared questionably at her, "Razorgear?" No answer. "Razorgear? Are you alright?"   
  
Returning to the present, Razorgear looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm fine. Just fine."   
  
The maximal leader nodded, "OK, Dinobot please take Razorgear to an empty room." The Raptor nodded and motioned for her to follow him.   
  
The two left the command center silently, walking toward the rooms. Rhinox looked to Optimus, "That was . . . Interesting. I think she's lying to us."   
  
The maximal leader smiled, "I know, she'll tell us when she's ready."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"She's just like Dinobot; she'll eventually let us in." Optimus stated, "She just has to figure out on her own that she can trust us."   
  
Rhinox sat back on the monitors, "Razorgear is a Predacon, and she's bent on it more than Dinobot was. I don't think she'll ever come around."   
  
Smiling, "We'll just have to see then." Optimus Primal started to type on the main table.   


* * *

They walked silently through the halls of the Axalon. Dinobot slowed his pace so that Razorgear walked beside him. She slid her arm threw his, and they walked arm and arm. The two didn't speak; they didn't even look at each other. The warrior felt as f he were again a Predacon walking the halls of the Darksyde instead. He missed this, his daily chats with Razorgear, their little arguments about strategies to stances. No one questioning his orders, it was perfect. Except it wasn't, Megatron took advantage of the warrior's lust for battle, and with it his honor and pride   
  
He stopped abruptly and was pulled back into reality when the youngest member of the Maximal crew walked out of his room and straight into Dinobot and Razorgear. "Jumpin' gyros', sorry about that, guys."   
  
Dinobot quickly unhooked his arm from hers and snapped at the cat, "Watch where you are going! You'll offline someone like that!"   
  
The kid laughed and smiled at the warrior, "Cool your jets, Dinobutt. I didn't mean to run into you." His optics fell to Razorgear, "Sorry I never got to introduce myself." He extended his hand to her, "I'm Cheetor."   
  
Smiling softly, Razorgear shook his hand, "Pleasure." Dinobot growled under his breath "I'm Razorgear."   
  
Cheetor nodded, "Well, um . . . err I gotta' um go. Bye." He smiled at her and started toward the command center.   
  
"Ha, jealous much?" Razorgear questioned the warrior standing beside her.   
  
Dinobot stepped back, "I never said that!"   
  
She stepped in front of the raptor, "You don't have to say anything to me. You know that."   
  
Ignoring her, Dinobot took a few steps forward and opened a door to an empty room. It had a single desk and chair, along with a medium sized berth. She followed him into the room. "This will be your quarters, if you need anything please inform me." He then turned to leave.   
  
"Quit with all this professionalism," She grabbed his arm. "I thought you were dead. I'm not about to let you walk away now." Her voice hitched, "I missed you. Please stay."   
  
The warrior let out a sarcastic sigh of disgust, "Fine, I'll stay for a few clicks." He pulled out the chair and sat down in it. "How did Megatron react when he found you?"   
  
She collapsed in the berth and took a long moment before she answered. "Well, at first, he was normal. He talked to me, like every day. Then he started following me around, and then he . . ." she cut her sentence short.   
  
Dinobot's head lifted, "He what?"   
  
"Nothing, never mind."   
  
"Gear, come on tell me." The raptor stood and placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
Razorgear smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me!" She snapped viciously, "Just let it be . . . Please."   
  
He stood motionless, hurt, confused, and worried, "I do not understand, what happened?"   
  
"I said let it be, Dinobot! I . . . I don't wanna' talk about it" She hesitantly muttered.   
  
Nodding, Dinobot backed away from, "Oh OK, I did not mean to-"   
  
"Didn't mean to what?" She jumped to her feet, "Knocking me out? Putting me in a stasis pod? Leaving me? Forgetting about me? Letting Megatron-" she couldn't hold in her tears anymore, she burst into tears. "Just get out! GET OUT NOW!"   
  
Dinobot walked slowly to the door, after opening it said, "I am sorry," then left. He was still able to hear Razorgear's muffled cries behind the closed door. Getting Razorgear to trust him again was going to be difficult. Dinobot allowed his mind to begin to wander. What she really upset with him or was this them getting back together? He shrugged it off, at least for now.   
  
After making his way back to the command center, Dinobot stood in the doorway and waited for the maximal leader to see him. Optimus Primal glanced up from his work at the control panel; he nodded to the raptor. They left the command center and walked to Optimus' personal quarters.   
The maximal leader let out a harsh sigh, as if he was holding back a snap. "Well, Dinobot, I let you talk to her. Details, now!"   
  
"She was a part of Megatron's crew, with me. As you know I was his former . . . lieutenant, but Razorgear was always his obsession, after taking over the universe, of course." Dinobot began to pace, "for a long time we three worked together. And after we stole the golden disks, I told Razorgear that she should stay on Cybertron. But she . . . well, somehow made her way on to the Darksyde."   
  
Optimus Primal raised an eyebrow, "Really? How come we have never seen her before now?"   
  
"Ehe, ehe, well." Dinobot hesitantly continued, "She was in a stasis pod on the ship. I put her there."   
  
After a brief moment of silence, the maximal leader continued his interrogation. "With all due respect, Dinobot, what was your relationship with her? I can tell something was going on between you two. And I need to know if her being here would be a problem." Optimus Primal stated; the leader watched the raptor cautiously.   
  
Dinobot tensed at the suggestion, "Do you doubt me, Primal? I am a warrior; there is nothing to distract me!"   
  
The maximal leader nodded, "Dinobot I've gotten to know you quite well since you joined us. I know when something gets under your skin. Most of the time that's just Rattrap." He smiled at his own attempt of a joke, but quickly continued after he noticed Dinobot's uneasiness. "What I'm saying is if there is going to be an issue, and if something happened, I going to ask you to try and leave it in the past. And keep it there, for the sake of everyone."   
  
The ex-Predacon's fists clenched, and bared his teeth. "You think I would hold a grudge in war?! I would never put my comrades in danger over my personal vendettas!"   
  
"Of course, I just wanted to remind you. You're dismissed."   
  
The velociraptor turned to leave, and then stopped in the doorway. "We were nothing more than comrades in arms, maybe friends. Though there was an attempt for it to be something . . . else. But we both agreed it would not work out." Relaxing a bit, "I think of Razorgear like a sister, and I will treat her as such."   
  
"Thanks, Dinobot." Optimus smiled, "Go ahead on a patrol."   
  
Dinobot bowed his head and left Optimus Primal's quarters. Doing exactly what the leader had suggested, he left the Axalon. Transforming into his velociraptor form, he ran out into the open land. Hoping that he'd run into a pack of animals to hunt or a Predacon to rip to shreds, either would be a shimmer of light in Dinobot's terrible day.   
  
Razorgear awoke in a room she didn't recognize. The last thing she remembered is arguing with Dinobot, who joined the Maximals. She couldn't believe that her friend turned his back on the Predacons.   
  
The young pred pushed herself out of the berth, standing up as fast as her damaged body could move. Razorgear stared at the wall memorized by her reflection. She didn't see a bot she recognized. After wiping a tear from her optic, she left her room.   
  
Dinobot was standing just across the hall, waiting for Razorgear. "Morning how was your recharge?"   
  
The young femme pushed past her former friend, "Fine. How do I get out of here?"   
  
"Not before you go speak with Primal," the raptor explained.   
  
"Why he said I just need to stay here for the night. Then I could leave!" The young pred stepped to Dinobot pointing a short knife at him.   
  
The warrior smiled, pushing the blade away. "Gear, he just wishes to speak with you. That is all."   
  
Muttering under her breath, Razorgear nodded to Dinobot, following him to see the Maximal leader. She slipped her hand into the warrior's. "What does he want to talk about?"   
  
Dinobot smiled and continued walking, "Don't worry he just needs to how what happened."   
  
The young femme pulled the larger raptor to a stop, "But Dinobot, do you trust him?"   
  
He wasn't expecting that question. Dinobot stared into her glowing apple red optics, "I owe Optimus Primal my life, and this crew is beyond trustworthy."   
  
She smiled, "OK. Let's go talk to him."   
  
The large ex-pred led Razorgear to the maximal leader's private quarters. Dinobot knocked in the door before it slid open. He extended his hand into the room gesturing for Razorgear to enter.   
  
"You're not coming in?!"   
  
"I'm afraid not, I do apologize. But Primal asked to speak with you alone. Go on, we can talk later." Dinobot nodded at her, and turned and walked away.   
  
The maximal leader looked up from his desk, "Razorgear, glad you could join me. Come in have a seat." He pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk.   
  
Cautiously she entered the room and took a seat. "Hi."   
  
The transmetal gorilla smiled, "Hi. I'm sorry we got off on a bad foot yesterday. I'm Optimus Primal. But we need to make sure that you were safe."   
  
"Safe?" Her voice rising, "I was safe out in the wild! Not here!"   
  
Optimus let out a sigh, "I understand that you're a fine warrior, like Dinobot. But I don't think you would be able to fight all 8 Predacons, when they go looking for you."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
The leader of the Maximals tapped his fingers on his desk, "Megatron came to our base looking for you. About a week ago, and he was willing to end the Beast Wars, in exchange for you, of course."   
  
Razorgear stood up, "No! You can't do that!" She was screaming now. "I can't go back to that monster!"   
  
Optimus stood as well, "Razorgear, please calm down. That negotiation was never an option. We only wanted to ensure that you were safe from him." The leader's voice never rose, though it remained firm. "I just wanted to let know the stakes. We will never trade a life, especially to Megatron. Though, I would like to know why he is so interested in you," sitting back down calmly.   
  
Razorgear slowly sat back into the chair, looking away from Optimus. "I don't wanna' talk about this. Ask me something else."   
  
"OK, let's start with something simple. How old are you?"   
  
She stiffened, "Umm, I'm 22, um, Sir." Big fat lie.   
  
Optimus smiled, "Right. And how long have you been out by yourself with no alternate form in the wild?"   
  
"About a week and a half, maybe, I think." She explained, rubbing her hand over her arm.   
  
Nodding his head, "That's not good; energon is very unstable on this planet. Prolonged exposure without an alternate form can be extremely damaging to your structure. I am going to suggest that you get one before you leave. That is of course if you still want to." The leader let out a sigh, and wiped his hand across his face. "What I'm saying is that you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. And I encourage that you do stay here since Megatron is after you."   
  
Razorgear remained silent, not looking at the maximal leader. Optimus pulled a data pad out of a drawer in his desk, and set in front of her. "We have some organisms already scanned. So you have a look and let me or Rhinox know if you like any of them." He stood up and walked toward the door, "Please follow me." Razorgear grabbed the data pad and followed Optimus Primal.   


* * *

The medical bay was smaller than Razorgear expected. There were six medical berths up. The rhino maximal was typing on a computer near one of the empty berths.   
  
"Good morning, Rhinox," Optimus greeted. "Razorgear is here to see you.   
  
Turning from the computer, Rhinox smiled, "Nice to see you." Rhinox extended his large hand to the smaller femme.   
  
"Hi," she didn't take the medic's hand, and the datapad was held tightly in her arms.   
  
Rhinox pulled his hand, then extended it to the nearby berth, "Please have a seat." Razorgear stepped gingerly to the berth, and then sat down on it.   
  
"Do I need to stay?" Optimus Primal whispered to the medic.   
  
Rhinox shook his head and whispered back, "I should be able to take care of her."   
  
The Maximal leader turned to Razorgear, "Rhinox is going to give you a check up. Do you need anything before I go?"   
  
Razorgear thought for a brief moment, "Where's Dinobot?"   
  
"He's going on patrol. Unless—"   
  
"No," Razorgear quickly interrupted Optimus. "I was just wondering that's all."   
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." The maximal leader left, leaving Razorgear alone with Rhinox.   
  
The massive mech pulled out a scanner that was connected to the nearby computer. It seemed tiny in the medic's hand. "Could I have that?" Extending his hand, and pointing at the datapad. She looked down at it in her arms. Then, slowly she passed it to Rhinox. He thanked her as he set it by the computer. "I need you to lie down, please."   
  
Razorgear did as the medic asked, without saying a word. She stared silently at the ceiling and folded her arms over her body.   
  
The medic powered on the machine; bringing the scanner across Razorgear's body. His optics were fixed on the computer screen, reading the information it showed. Every few places he paused and held the scanner still. Clicks ticked by. There was no sound between them other than the hum on the machine.   
  
Suddenly, Rhinox froze. He stared at the scanner in his hand. Slowly, he set it down on the counter beside the computer. Razorgear began to push herself up off the table. "Am I done?"   
  
Rhinox typed for a few moments, and then closed the program. Then, faced her, "Officially, yes"   
  
"So, can I leave?"   
  
"Not yet," Rhinox pulled a chair out, placed it close to Razorgear's table, and sat in it. "We need to talk, and whatever you tell me now will not go into my report." His arms crossed over his armored chest. "Do you understand?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But why does that matter?" Razorgear muttered softly.   
  
Rhinox sighed, "That means you can answer my questions, and not worry if I'll say anything." The Predacon femme dropped her optics, fixating them on the ground. "I realize that you probably don't want to talk about it, but we are going to anyway."   
  
Razorgear glanced back up, and then again dropping them back to the ground.   
  
"Do you know what I'm talking about?" Rhinox continued to question, and still she didn't respond. The rhino leaned forward, closer to Razorgear, "I'm a medic. You can't hide many thing from me." He stated flatly.   
  
Her gaze shifted further from Rhinox. Though, she didn't give any other type of response.   
  
"I was trying to be subtle with this, but that's not really working, is it?" Rhinox stood, and turned his back to Razorgear. "But I know a forced panel when I see one."   
  
Her head shot up and stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. How could he have known? Terrified, Razorgear pulled her legs closer to her body. She was not going to talk about this. Not to this maximal, not to anyone.   
  
He turned back to face her. "Am I wrong? I begging you," The tone of his voice flipped from professional to almost desperate. "Please tell me I'm wrong." Razorgear looked back down, confirming Rhinox's suspensions. "Slag, just slag." He muttered, "What happened?"   
  
She lifted her head, shook it, and then finally spoke, "I'm not gonna' talk about this."   
  
"Alright, we won't." Rhinox let the topic go, then grabbed the datapad from beside the computer and handed back to her. "But remember, you can talk to me about it."   
  
Extending her hand to take the pad; Razorgear nodded. "Yeah, OK." She stared at the pad, tapping it a few times.   
  
"Have you decided which form you like yet?" Rhinox questioned.   
  
She pushed herself off the table, "I've narrowed it down. I still have to decide between two." She continued to tap the pad.   
  
Rhinox stepped closer to the rouge Predacon and took a glance at the datapad. "Which two are you down to?"   
  
"A lynx or a horse, I think I like this hunter a bit more." Razorgear explained as she read through the lynx's profile.   
  
Smiling, Rhinox started walking out of the Med Bay, "Well, take your time with your choice." He opened the door and waited for her to follow.   
  
Cautiously, she stepped out of the med bay and walked back to the command center.   
  
The maximal leader had his head in his hands leaning on the control table. Across from him, Dinobot and Rattrap were arguing with each other, standing toe to toe.   
  
Dinobot's razor teeth were bared, his fists clenched, and his voice continued to rise. "You, Vermin! You pathetic garbage-eater! I was almost killed because you!"   
  
Stepping closer to the ex-pred warrior, Rattrap snapped. "If your slaggin' aft didn't get in my way, ya' wouldn't've gotten shot! Ya' frag face!"   
  
"Language!" Optimus muttered, sighing with disgust. It was hopeless with those two.   
  
Razorgear smiled, sitting in one of the monitor chairs. As Dinobot and Rattrap continued to argue, she mumbled something in a different language.   
  
The raptor stopped mid sentence; he turned to face the femme. "What was that?!" The snarl in his voice visibly sent a chill down Rattrap and Optimus Primal's spines. Though, Razorgear simply smiled back at Dinobot, without a drop of fear. Dinobot growled viciously. "Say that again!" He stomped right in front of her and glared down. "Well?"   
  
"I didn't say anything." Standing slowly, she smirked evilly.   
  
Optimus stepped up and quickly grabbed Dinobot's shoulder, and pulled him away from Razorgear. "What is going on?"   
  
The warrior pushed his leader away, and pointed a clawed finger at the smaller femme. "Did you not hear her?!"   
  
"No, I didn't. Enlighten me." Optimus crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Dinobot's red optics fell on the transmetal gorilla, then to Razorgear. She was still smiling. "Nothing. Nothing at all." The raptor spat, and then he stomped out of the room.   
  
After Dinobot was out of earshot, Rattrap began to laugh. He walked over to Razorgear and threw his arm over her shoulders. She froze at the touch. "Sweetheart, I like ya'." The spy smiled at her. "Makin' Choppa' face run off like dat, way to go, Sweetheart. Way to go."   
  
She smiled and pushed his arm off of her, "Thanks, I guess."   
  
The rat turned his head to the side, smirking cheezally. "So, Sweetheart, what's ya' name? I'm Rattrap."   
  
She glanced at the Datapad in her hands and introduced herself.   
  
"Razorgear, dat's a nice name ya got dere, Sweetheart."   
  
"Thanks, and please make so sort of an effort to use it." She snapped.   
  
The spy held his hands up defensibly, "Easy dere, I just thought—"   
  
"Shut up, Rattrap. Leave her alone." Optimus called, "Get filing your report."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever ya' say, Boss Monkey. Later den,  Sweetspark ." The spy mocked before sulking off. Razorgear stared at the rat, offended.   
  
"Sorry about him, he likes to push buttons. And it looks like he just found yours. You'll get use to him." Optimus began to type on the table.   
  
"What's with him and Dinobot?" Razorgear questioned as she spun in the chair like a child.   
  
Scoffed, the leader smiled, "We're not exactly sure." The conversation went silent. Optimus continued to type, but spared a glance to Razorgear every few moments. Pausing, finally, Optimus stepped in front of her and leaned of the control table. "So, Razorgear, how long have you known Dinobot?"   
  
She looked at the maximal leader and shrugged, "I don't know for sure, a long time I guess. He was the one who allowed me to join Megatron's crew." She explained, turning the datapad over in her hands. "I picked one." She held it out to him, changing the subject.   
  
"Great choice!" Optimus Primal smiled at the datapad. "Alright, step into the CR-Chamber and we'll get you your new form." He clicked a button on the table and one of the chambers opened. He motioned his hand toward it.   
  
She stared at it, wide eyed, "In there?"   
  
Optimus place his hand on her shoulder, "Completely safe, I promise."   
  
"But it looks like a torture chamber." Razorgear stammered, as she took a step closer to the CR.   
  
"Don't worry. It isn't," he insisted. "Go in, please."   
  
Razorgear stepped into the CR-Chamber and it closed behind her. The machine turned on, Razorgear's optics blinked off; she slipped into a deep recharge. 

_ End of Chapter 4. _


	5. Nightmares and Sleeplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. What does Megatron have in store for the Maximals?  
> Please Review, and none of these characters are mine, other than Razorgear.

Optimus Primal stared at the ceiling of his private quarters above his berth. It had been cycles since this planet's sun had set, and even more since the rest of the crew had went to recharge. The maximal leader was wide awake for the fifth solar cycle in a row. His body wasn't tired, but his mind was a bit bothered by the lack of recharge.

Sleeping alone is hard . Optimus thought to himself. Back on Cybertron, he hardly ever had any problems sleeping. Stress, that's what he decided to blame his insomnia on.

He hated this war. More than Rattrap, more than Tigatron. Everyday, he risked his friends and his own lives. It tortured Optimus, he wished it could all end.

I could hand over Razorgear.  The thought invaded the leader's mind. He sat up immediately, shock and disgust filled him. She hadn’t even been at the Axalon for half of a lunar cycle. Though, the Predacon femme was already a part of his crew, just like everyone else, he would protect her. He would never surrender her to Megatron.

Looking to his door, Optimus realized that he left the lights on and the door open. He sighed and slowly pushed up off the berth.

The sound of soft footsteps forced the leader to freeze.  Please don't be Rhinox. Primus, please!  He prayed silently, as they inched closer and closer.

The transmetal gorilla let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding when he saw Dinobot's head look into his quarters. "Primal? What are you doing up?" Dinobot inquired, barely above a whisper.

He laughed softly, "Can't sleep."

"You as well?" the raptor smiled and stepped into the maximal leader's quarters.

Optimus stood, walked to his desk, and then leaned against it. "Seems like that kinda night. Doesn't it?"

"Indeed, Primal." The expredacon warrior leaned against the wall opposite to the transmetal gorilla.

"How have you been?"

Dinobot snorted at the maximal leader, "Really, Primal? Small talk?" The leader shrugged as his response. "But, I have been well. Other then tonight, of course. Thing have been bothering me."

Smiling as he nodded, Optimus responded, "Everything has been rough lately." He noticed how drowsily the raptor held his head. The warrior was barely awake. "So, how is Razorgear doing?"

He shrugged, “Alright. She’s never been fond of Maximals, but she seems to like you, Primal.”

“I doubt that, Dinobot. She hardly speaks to me.” Optimus Primal perplexity huffed. 

Dinobot tiredly smirked, “Don’t let her fool you, Primal. She believes you are a fine leader.” The leader stared embarrassedly at the ground in front of him. “Though, do not take her for granted. If you give her anything, she will not think  twice to use it against you.”

Optimus glanced back at the raptor, “Blackmail? She would blackmail me?”

“She would, and will if you give her the chance.” Dinobot warned, “But she won’t do anything too serious.” The warrior then laughed, "She enjoys the games that come with it."

Laughing lightly, Optimus reached across his desk and opened a drawer. Pulling out a canister of high grade energon, he offered it to the expredacon. “Want some?”

“No thank you, Primal. High grade is not a friend of mine.” Dinobot declined politely.

A bit shaken by Dinobot’s comment, Optimus took a large gulp of the high grade. A sip of high grade usually calmed the anxiousness of the tired leader. Though, he figured Dinobt to be keen of it as well. Optimus was pleasantly surprised knowing he wouldn’t have to share. “Suit yourself.” He placed the high grade back into its drawer. 

“I did not think you would be fond of high grade energon, Optimus Primal.” The raptor mused. 

Optimus replied without a nanoclick of a pause, “I didn’t think you’d be a bot to turn some down.”

“Ha, funny, Primal.” Dinobot huffed with annonyment. “I’ve seen what too much high grade does to bots. It is not a nice image to have.” 

Just as Optimus was to answer Dinobot, a scream echoed through the halls. Both mechs heads shot up. Dinobot had pure devastation covering his face; the raptor’s breath quickened. he stared at Optimus, then spoke. “Razorgear,” and he sprinted out of the leader’s quarters with Optimus on his tail. 

Within a click, they were at Razorgear’s quarters. Dinobot punched in the command to open the femme’s door.

Making a mental note to ask Dinobot why he knew her passcode, Optimus Primal was slightly impressed of the speed Dinobot typed it and the door slid open.

The raptor flicked on the light switch as they rushed into the femme Predacon’s quarters.

Razorgear was sitting with her legs pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. tears dripped out of her optics. Her breaths uneven, heavy, and rapid. 

Slowly, Dinobot approached her berth and knelt in front of it. “Razorgear, are you alright?”

She shook her and then looked at the former Predacon. Though, instead she saw Optimus just inside her room; and again she screamed. “Get out!” She pointed a shaky hand at the Maximal leader. “Now!”

Dismayed, Optimus just stood still and stared at her. He didn’t know what to do. he just wanted to help. 

The raptor quickly stood and shoved Optimus out of Razorgear’s room, “Get out, Primal. You are not helping the matter,” and the door slid shut in the leader’s face. Optimus stood and stared at the door. He gently placed a hand on it, and breathed heavily. He just wanted to help,  what did I do wrong?

The leader turned back to his own quarters attempting to tune out Razorgear’s muffled cries. He knew he wasn’t going back to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Airazor tapped Optimus Primal on the shoulder, attempting to get his attention. "Optimus you wanted to talk to me?"

The leader turned his attention from the control table and looked to Airazor. "Yes, I did. Thank you for coming."

The bird of prey smiled, "Of course."

Optimus looked slightly embarrassed, "Well there is something I would like you to do." Sighing deeply, "I would like you to keep an eye out for Razorgear. I don't know how she getting around. And she seems to avoid me all the time, so I need someone who would let me know what's going on. Is that ok?"

Airazor nodded her head, "I'll see what I can do, but I don’t know what she will tell me. She talks to Dinobot all the time. So maybe--"

The leader held up his hand to stop her, "That won't work, Dinobot hardly says a word to me. I doubt he'd say anything to me about her. So I just need you, to help her and such."

"I'll do what I can." Airazor nodded, turned and left. She walked down the halls of the Axalon, she turned into the weapons room.

Dinobot was training, and Razorgear was sitting and laughing on the far back corner. "I don't see how that is funny Gear!" The raptor exclaimed, lowering his blade.

"I'm saying that these Maximal are so weird and so strange. I don't understand how you tolerate them? I mean seriously, do you like  like  them?" Razorgear smirked evilly.

Dinobot sword fell to the ground, "What would make you suggest something like that?"

Razorgear giggled, "Well because you do, don't you." She smirked.

Dinobot smiled and stepped in front of the young femme. "They are my comrades. They are I guess my friends."

Airazor stepped beside Dinobot. Razorgear shut her mouth as soon as she saw the femme scout. "Morning, you two."　

"Hello Airazor." The raptor nodded to her. "What brings you here?"

The falcon smiled, "Nothing much, just was coming to talk. That's all." She turned to Razorgear, "Actually, I would like to speak with you. Alone." The femme scout glanced at the raptor and he nodded. He stepped out of the training room. Airazor turned back to Razorgear and asked, "So, how have you liked the Axalon?"

The smaller femme glanced at the taller, "Alright. Everyone is pretty nice. Just everyone is always really busy."  She seems to be nice enough, Razorgear thought to herself. She decided that Airazor could be trusted. Razorgear always seemed to think other femmes could be.

Airazor laughed, "Megatron keeps us on our feet." Razorgear looked away at the mention of the Predacon warlord. Airazor noticed and continued to talk. "You get along with everyone so far. That's always good. Rattrap and Cheetor talk about you a lot."

The young femme's head shot up, "What do they say?"

After a pause, Airazor explained, "They talk about you and Dinobot, together, mostly."

"Ewwe, me and Dinobot?! Gross!" The Predacon femme had pure disgust washed over her face. "He's old!"

Airazor smiled, that was one thing to check off her list. Dinobot and the new femme were not together as a couple, well unless she’s lying.  I hope she’s not.  The bird of prey spoke, "Glad to hear that. He's a bit temperamental and I worry."

They stood silently for a few moments. Then Razorgear's face turned red as she asked Airazor a question, breaking the silence. "So are you and the tiger mech a thing? Like a couple?"

"You mean Tigatron?" Airazor looked startled by the question but still answered, "We're not bonded, but we are together. Why do you ask?"

Razorgear smiled, "Cause you're cute together."

"Awe, thank you!" Airazor truly was touched.

Razorgear smiled, then jumped off the counter. Airazor extended her hand to the smaller femme. "You look stunning in your new form."

Razorgear looked down at herself, "Really? Thanks, I really like it too!"

Airazor smiled back, "You're welcome!” 

The two femmes talked for cycles. Airazor really got to know Razorgear during that time. The Maximal scout found out quickly that Razorgear did not like to talk about certain things, and would completely avoid a subject if she was uncomfortable. They were sitting in the middle of the training room when Tigatron walked in and sat beside his lover. Razorgear giggled childlike when the peaceful scout pressed a kiss on Airazor’s cheek. “How are you?” He asked.

“Oh, just talking with Razorgear here.” Airazor answered.

The white tiger smiled at the smaller femme, “Hello, Razorgear.”

I like him.  Razorgear thought to herself. The white and blue-green mech gave off a calming vibe. He was very much like Dinobot. Tigatron stretched his arms over his head, yawned, and then laid flat on the ground. He sprawled out his body with exhaustion.

“How was your patrol, sweetspark?” Airazor asked the tired mech.

Raazorgear watched the two talk so lovingly, even though they were not alone. Tigatron described the beauty of the planet and compared it to Airazor. Though, he mentioned that it would have been better if she was with him. The femme scout wasn’t even slightly embarrassed by the mech’s flattering words. Airazor just smiled at him every few moments. 

This must happen a lot.  Razorgear thought to herself. The Predacon femme wished she had a mech like Tigatron. She had the worst luck with mechs. First, there was Dinobot, and he wasn’t interested in her at all (but that’s a different story). Then, there was  him . That evil mech, Razorgear had terrible luck.

“Hey, Airazor?” Razorgear spoke, interrupting the white mech.

“Hmm, yeah.” the older femme looked to the younger smiling softly. 

Tigatron sat up, and noticed that Razorgear was extremely uneasy, something was bothering the small femme. Her optics dropped to the ground in front of her. “Could I, umm. You know what, nevermind.” She finally said, and then stood. “I’m gonna go read or somthing. Bye.” Razorgear walked quickly out of the training room and headed to the private quarters.

The Maximals turned to each other; they had no idea what had just happened. 

 

* * *

 

Cheetor waited patiently as Razorgear continually asked Optimus if she could join the patrol with him. The Maximal leader was hesitant. Cheetor didn’t understand what could be the problem. Both him and Razorgear were great fighters, so they would be able to defend themselves, in case the Predacons decided to attack. But Optimus Primal once again refused her.

"Come on, Optimus! I’m with Cheetor!" The femme begged.

Optimus glanced back toward Cheetor, and then back to Razorgear. "I don’t think so; there has been a bit more Predacon activity in that sector lately."

"All the more reason for him to not go by himself!" She pleaded, and then she saw Dinobot walking into the command center. She pointed at him, who was in his beast mode. "Dinobot would come with us!"

The raptor stopped dead in his tracks, "What am I doing?"

The Maximal leader nodded, “OK,” he turned to face Dinobot, “Would you like to go on patrol with Razorgear and Cheetor? You don’t have to.” The leader explained.

Razorgear stared at Dinobot, her optics begged him to agree. Cheetor did the same, and Dinobot sighed, “Fine, I’ll go.” The youngest Maximal cheered, and Razorgear hugged Optimus Primal.

“Thanks!” She let go of the leader and ran to the lift. Dinobot and Cheetor where already there. “See you later.” Razorgear called, as the lift lowered from the Axalon.

Cheetor transformed and bolted in front of Razorgear and Dinobot, “Come on, you slowpokes!”

Razorgear took a deep breath, and then transformed into her new beast mode. A slightly larger than life lynx, with streaks of light purple through her fur. “You won’t beat me!” She growled and took after the transmetal cat. 

“Of course, I get stuck babysitting.” Dinobot snarled to himself and slowed padded after the two young tranformers.

Cheetor glanced behind his and saw that Razorgear was picking up speed and gaining on him. “Jumping gryos! She’s fast.” He smiled and kicked into high gear, “But, not as fast as this cat!”

“Slag!” Razorgear started to lose the stride she was on. She slowed down to a light jog, then a walk,and then stopped completely. She couldn’t breathe, her breaths extremely even.

“Lost some of your touch? Hmmm?” Dinobot smirked evilly, as he stepped beside her.

“I haven’t been myself recently.” She huffed through gasping breaths. “We need to catch up with Cheetor!”

The raptor smiled at Razorgear, “Don’t worry, the furball will figure out we are not behind him.” The two walked slowly, until Razorgear regained her breath. The warrior glanced to her; she hasn’t been herself at all. He noticed, so he decided to question her. “Razorgear?”

“Hmm? Yeah?” She looked up to the much taller mech.

He hesitated a moment, and then said, “I have been wondering, what exactly did Megatron--”

She cut him off, “Nothing.” Razorgear snapped defensively.

“I know you, Gear. Please, something has been bothering you. What is it?” Dinobot stepped in front, blocking her from going any further. “Tell me.”

“Fine.” The femme took a deep breath. “He told me that Optimus killed you.”

“That can’t be the only thing bothering you. I am standing in front of you!” He snarled viciously.

Growling back, she shoved past him, “Just leave it alone, OK?”

Again, he jumped in front of her. “NO, I am not leaving it  alone . It is obviously bothering you! So, tell me!” Dinobot exclaimed.

“Alright, I’ll tell you!” She yelled her optics leaking, and then her voice went soft. “He . . . he . . . he did things to me.”

Dinobot breathed in with a growl, “He did what?”

Do I have to tell him? . . . YES, I do.  She thought to herself, and then said. “He forced me to *swallow* interface with him.” She finally breathed out.

“What . . . he . . . didn’t force a bond, did he?” The raptor stammered out.

“No, thank Primus. He didn’t.” She mumbled, “And, that, that was bothering me. A lot actually.” Razorgear explained. 

He nodded to her, and did not question any further. They walked for a few clicks before they saw Cheetor flying full speed toward them. “You’ve got Pred central coming your way!” Cheetor shouted through the comm. link. “Inferno, Waspinator, and Terrorsaur are on my tail!”

Dinobot and Razorgear transformed with their weapons ready. The predacon flyers were gaining on the young Maximal, who was barely avoiding their attacks. “We shall cover you, cat!” Dinobot called to Cheetor over the comm. link.

“Launch me!” Razorgear ordered. Dinobot stared her questionably, completely surprised. She repeated herself, “Launch me, into the air! I can take them out!”

The raptor growled, lowered himself to the ground, and then picked up Razorgear. “Be careful, Gear. Tell me when to fire.” Razorgear smirked, pulled out two throwing blades, and watched patiently as the Predacon flyers approached. Just before Cheetor flew above them, she yelled, “NOW!”

Dinobot hurled the femme into the air with a grunt. She sailed gracefully through the air; Cheetor flew past her and Waspinator and Inferno were just in arms reach. She stabbed one of her knifes through the wasp’s head and span around kicking the fire ant downward to the ground, where Dinobot was waiting to attack. 

Razorgear jumped on Waspinator; she pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head. “Don’t move bug, or you’re slag!” She ordered. 

"Wazzpinator, knowzz femme bot! Femme bot hurtz Wazzpinator'zz head." He held his head with his bug arms.

"Shut up! Fly me to Terrorsaur, or Wasspinator loses his head." Razorgear threatened pushing her gun harder into his head. He turned around and flew toward the approaching red pterodactyl.

Terrorsaur saw his fellow Predacon flyer and the missing rogue on him. He swaked with fear. The red pterodactyl attempted to turn and flee, but Razorgear had already threw herself onto him, ripping at his wings with her knifes.

The two began to plummet to the ground. She pushed herself away and rolled safely onto the ground.

"Predacons, Retreat!" Inferno declared, he was badly damaged, barely functioning.

Razorgear smiled, knowing that Dinobot tore the insect apart. The Predacons flyers fled as fast as their battered bodies would allow them to.

Cheetor landed and transformed back into his robot form; he smiled at Razorgear. "Nice job, Razorgear, taking out those Preds!"

She glanced at the transmetal cheetah hesitantly, then stared at the ground in front of her feet. "Thanks."

Dinobot walk to the two young transformers, "Remind me to never to allow you to do that again, Gear."

She frowned at him, "I took out two of the flyers and sent you the third! I did a better job than you did!" She snapped, pushing Dinobot viciously. Razorgear turned away from him, transformed, then began walking back to the Axalon.

She heard Cheetor say to Dinobot, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't take out any Preds today."

"Shut up!" The raptor snapped back at the young Maximal.

Razorgear's stride increased, in attempt to put some distance between herself and Dinobot. She knew what was going to happen next, Megatron was going to come looking for her. She didn't want that.  Not ever again.

She was still tortured by the nightmares of what the Predacon warlord did to her. Razorgear was scared of him, she would wake in a cold sweat, with memories of Megatron's cruel "love," as he called it.

The young femme  knew for a fact, that what happened, under no circumstances could be considered love.

And what is with Cheetor? She thought to herself. She was almost annoyed by the way he followed, complemented, and talked to her all the time. Almost. Though, she wasn't sure how to deal with all the attention the cheetah was giving her.

Maybe it was something to ask Airazor about when she returned from patrol with Tigatron.

. . . . .

Back at the Maximal Base:

Dinobot had just comm.ed in, and of course Rattrap was the only one on communicators.

::Vermin, this is Dinobot.::

"Way to state da oblivious dere, Choppa' Face." Rattrap joked back through the comm.

A snarl surprised the rat, ::We are on our way back to base. We ran into the flyers.:: The raptor stated bluntly.

Rattrap paused for a moment, and then responded. "Any injuries?" He was truly concerned,but made an attempt to keep it out of his voice.

::Minor. That's all. Gear sent them cowering back to Megatron!::

Rattrap frowned; could that be pride in the raptor's voice? Yup. It was. "Yeah? Dat's nice. See you back at base." He punched off the comm. and sighed heavily.

Rattrap was jealous of all the attention Razorgear was getting from Dinobot. It wasn't the rat's business who Dinobot was fragging, but he was ticked it wasn't him.

Razorgear hasn't even been with the Axalon crew for more than a lunar cycle and everyone was bent around her finger. Except for Rattrap. At first, he liked her, but not he despised her. She stole his friend away.

When Dinobot, Cheetor, and Razorgear arrived, Rattrap sighed and put on a brave face. The femme stormed in before the two mechs. She turned to Rattrap and then asked, "When is Airazor getting back?"

The transmetal rat shrugged, "Not exactly, sweetspark. Maybe da day after tomorrow." Cheetor and Dinobot walked into the command center, the femme glared at the raptor and stormed out, heading toward her quarters. Rattrap raised an eyebrow, "Everythin' alright dere, Choppa' face?"

"Fragging glitching femme!" The raptor growled and followed Razorgear out.

The two other mech stared at Dinobot. "What was dat about?" Rattrap questioned the young cat.

He shrugged, "I think they had an argument. I don't know about what though." Cheetor dragged himself to sit beside Rattrap. Dropping in his seat, the kid sighed heavily.

"Now, what's with ya'?" The spy inquired.

Cheetor looked devastated, "Are Razorgear and Dinobot together?"

Rattrap didn't answer. The spy knew the answer, but he didn't wanna think about it. At least, he wasn't the only one who isn't a fan of the pair.

Cheetor didn't seem to notice the rat's frustration, and continued talking. "Do you think I might have a chance with her?"

He snapped, Rattrap yelled, "I don't give a scrap! Leave me alone!!"

Cheetor jumped a bit and backed away from Rattrap. "Geez, you don't have to be a spike." The young Maximal left the far alone in the command center.

Slamming his head on the console in front of him, Rattrap cursed himself. "I'm a slaggin' idiot."

 

* * *

 

It had been almost two lunar cycles since Razorgear had joined the Maximal crew, and Optimus Primal was surprised how well she had adjusted so far. She loved talking with Airazor, and seemed to always hang around Dinobot. The leader smiled whenever he saw Cheetor talking with her, but he also noticed the way Rattrap looked at her. Optimus thought to place the look as jealousy, but he had no idea over what it was about.

The Maximal leader stretched his arms over his head. He was exhausted, and his sleeplessness was not helping. He was still awake, and it was the middle of the night. Optimus again hadn't slept in days; he thought he should inform Rhinox, but he didn't want to bother the medic. The leader pushed the idea aside, for now at least.

Optimus Primal sat up in his berth and pulled his hands down his face. He stood up slowly, since he wasn't going to sleep he may as well take a walk. Silently, the maximal leader stepped into the halls of the Axalon. He let his mind wander with his body, and Optimus arrived at the command center.

He powered on the table and began grazing through the reports from the day before.

Nothing interesting.

Cheetor and Tigatron went out on a patrol into grid beta. The report was plain; Tigatron must have filled it out.

Optimus sighed, and closed the file. He left the command center and walked quietly back toward his quarters.

Just as he stepped past Razorgear's quarters, the door slid open. She stood in the doorway, her eyes wet with tears. "Optimus? What are you doing up?"

The maximal leader smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing." The young femme wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled a bit, but didn't answer. "Are you alright, Gear?"

She shook her head, and the tears fell down her face faster. "No!" She tackled Optimus; she wrapped her arms around him. Optimus Primal hesitated for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her gently.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Optimus said softly placing one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Nightmare." She stammered between sobs; she squeezed the leader tighter.

He held her like he would a daughter. That's how he looked at her, Razorgear was basically his daughter. And he promised to do just that, take care of her. "Don't worry, don't worry. I've got you. You're safe. I've got you. Shh." He pulled her body closer to his own. She continued to cry in his arms. "I'm here. I'm here."

 

* * *

 

The Predacon warlord sat in his control chair turning Rampage's removed spark over in his hand. He didn't like that his crew was so stupid and clumsy. Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Inferno had returned from patrol with major damage done to all of three of them. Only one 'Maximal' could have done that. Dinobot. The traitor was clearly to blame for this. Megatron planned to question Inferno when he exited the CR-Chamber.　

The warlord's lieutenant stepped next to him, "Lord Megatron?" Megatron placed the spark holder on the armrest of his chair, and the warlord glanced to Scorpanok. "Waspinator reported something that you would like."

Megatron raised his eyebrow with interest, "And what would be?"　

Scorpanok spoke a single word, "Razorgear."

"Where?!" The Predacon leader jumped chair. Razorgear, his favorite Predacon warrior. And his lover. Megatron feared he had lost her.

"With the Maximals. Alive and well." The lieutenant took a step back.　

The warlord grabbed Scorpanok's neck, "Repeat that, yesss!"

Swallowing his fear, Scorpanok spoke, "She's with the Maximals. She was with Dinobot and--"

"Dinobot? Hmm." Megatron smirk evilly, "Yeesss, this will be good. Yeesss." He shoved this lieutenant away. He will get his lover back, even if he has to rip our every maximal spark. **  
**


	6. Painful Trust

The Earth’s sun was still cycles from rising and the Predacon femme was already out of bed. 

 

Why the frag am I up?  Razorgear thought as she walked through the halls of the Axalon. It wasn’t often she was up this early. Though, never the less she was still up. The young femme walked quietly to the command center of the Maximal ship. 

At least she wasn’t the only one up. 

Optimus Primal was typing on the control table, with his back to Razorgear. He was in the same spot as he was when she went to recharge. The leader never went to bed. 

Razorgear stepped into the command center, and the leader froze in place. “Rhinox?” He asked without turning around. 

“Nope, just me.” She answered, as she stepped beside the leader.

He let out a heavy breath, "Thank Primus. I was worried Rhinox was gonna find me still up." Optimus laughed.

Razorgear smiled at the transmetal gorilla. "What are you still doing up?"

He shrugged as he kept typing, "Well, between you and me," Then he began glancing down toward Razorgear. "I'm too awake to sleep." Optimus winked an optic at her.

"What does that even mean?" She asked, wiping her arm over her tired optics.

He smiled tiredly, and went back to typing on the control table. "It means that I woke up and could fall back into recharge."

Razorgear rolled her optics, "Or you never went to your quarters last night.”

He breathed out loudly, “Or that. Just don’t tell Rhinox, OK?”

She giggled, “Alright, I won’t.” Optimus looked away from and continued reading the control table. The leader remained quiet, trying to avoid further conversation with the young femme. “Why don’t you recharge?” Razorgear continued to speak.

He sighed, again, and then answered. “I have too much on my processor. I wish sometimes I wasn’t here. I just want to go back to Cybertron.” He froze, he didn’t mean to say all of that.  Slag, I do need to recharge.

Razorgear stared at her feet, taking a few steps back. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean--” 

Optimus interrupted her, “No. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not you, I promise!”

Razorgear lowered her head again. "It's OK. I mean to bother you." She turned to leave the command center. 

"Razorgear, please I didn't mean that. I just have a lot of thing to worry about." The young femme looked back but didn't speak. "You know I had family back on Cybertron before I volunteered for this research mission, that turned to this war."

The leader's statement intrigued the young femme. She walked back toward Optimus Primal, buy still remained silent.

"I was with someone, a femme. Her and I were planning to bond when I got back to Cybertron. But now, who knows." The leader sighed, staring aimlessly at the wall across him. “I miss her, and as leader here I have to make sure everyone is safe. That takes its toll on me, Razorgear.”

A few silent moments passed, the young femme stared at Optimus Primal with a new interest. “What’s her designation?” She smiled at him.

“Skydust.” 

Razorgear smiled, and sat in one of the monitor chairs next to the transmetal gorilla. “That’s a pretty name. What’s she like?”

Taking a seat beside her, Optimus answered. “She’s smart, but she can be a pain in the aft.” He gazed into the ceiling. “She’s kinda like you, too. Stubborn, cocky, and nice only to people she likes.” He laughed, “She’s a lot like you.”

Razorgear didn’t know what to say.  Why is he saying this to me?  She didn’t believe there was another person that was anything like herself. Yet, Optimus Primal says his lover, his future bond, is just like Razorgear. 

“We were talking, before I left, about having sparklings. I said if anything I wanted a mech. Of course she wanted a femme.” Optimus laughed again, and smiled at Razorgear. “Now, I think I want a femme too. And I pray to Primus that she will be like you.”

She stared back at the older mech, old enough to be her sire, unable to believe what he was saying. “You don’t want her to be anything like me, Optimus. Not at all.”

Startled and hurt, Optimus stared at her. “Why not? I’ve known you long enough to make a statement like that.”

No. No you don’t.  “You don’t want anyone to be like me. I’m useless.” Razorgear muttered, brushing her hand down her own arm nervously. 

Optimus turned back to the console. With a huff of annonyment, he said. "No one on this ship is useless. I swear to Primus, no one."

She sat down in a chair in front across from Optimus. She didn't say another word. She watched the fearless leader.  He gave up everything of his crew , she thought to herself. The leader would give his life for them. Razorgear didn't know why any self respecting bot would do such a thing.

Maximals.  It was the only explanation.

The rest of the lonely morning was boring. They didn't speak to each other. As the rest of the Maximals awoke, Razorgear left the leader to his own thoughts.

* * *

 

A few solar cycles later, it was early, and Razorgear held a piece of paper in her hand. It was crumpled on her hand. I have to tell him,  Razorgear thought. She was terrified and nervous. After taking a deep breath, Razorgear knocked on Dinobot's door.

The exPredacon warrior stood tall as the doorway, "Do you need something, Gear?"

She nodded and pushed on his massive chest, "Yes. We need to talk. Get in." Razorgear shoved Dinobot into his room, and the door slid shut behind her.

"What is going on?" The raptor hissed as he pushed her hand off his chest. She handed him the piece of paper, her gaze falling to the floor. "What is this?" Dinobot demanded, opening the paper.

"Just read it!" She exclaimed.

The moments seemed to last forever as Dinobot slowly read the information that was contained on it. Razorgear held her breath as her friend tensed and he looked up.

"You do know what this means right?" The saurian calmly questioned, his intakes slow and controlled, as if he was trying not to yell.

A deep breath in, then out. "Yeah, I know.  *gulp* What do I do?" Her optics began to be filled with tears.

Dinobot grabbed her arm and pulled Razorgear closer, "My suggestion, tell Primal! He needs to know that you are carrying a second spark."

It was different, hearing someone else say it. Razorgear was carrying a second spark, a child. And it was his. She started panicking, and begging, "NO! We can't tell him. Please, no." She didn’t want the proud leader to know, he would look at her like she is weak. Razorgear wanted anything but that. She is not weak.

"You need to tell him." The raptor spoke with a snarl.

Reaching toward him, Razorgear snatched the paper from the warrior's hand. "I can't, not yet." She crumpled the paper, "I just needed to tell someone."

The raptor placed his massive clawed hand on her much smaller shoulder. "I trust you to make the right decision for yourself." He tilted his body down, and pressed a kiss on Razorgear's forehead. She smiled at him. "Now go rest. I have patrol, I have to go. I will see you later."

Razorgear watched her friend, the only mech she trusted, walk away. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She was carrying. A sparkling was growing inside of her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing at all. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to keep it or not.

What if it’s mech? What if it’s like its sire? A chill rippled through Razorgear’s protoform. That was the last thing wanted to happen. She didn’t want to hurt an innocent child, but if it’s like  him.  Like Megatron. She didn’t know what she would do. 

At least she has some time to figure things out before the sparkling comes online. But until then, she was keeping the information to herself and Dinobot.

* * *

 

A decacycle after, Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Dinobot, and Razorgear were on patrol of a sector that the Predacons have been constantly in. They looked for any information that could determine what the Predacons were planning. 

So far, it was quiet patrol. Optimus Primal watched in front of him as Razorgear and Cheetor pushed each other playfully side to side. She smiled at the slightly taller mech, and Cheetor smiled back.

Dinobot smirked, “What do you think of those two, Primal?”

Optimus laughed, “Kids, thats all it is.” 

“Whatever you think.” Dinobot’s steps quickened and he passed the Maximal leader. he then walked beside Razorgear on the opposite side of Cheetor.

The Maximal leader stayed behind a few steps. He smiled at the three argued playfully. Optimus made a mental note to keep an eye out for the two youngest members of the crew. He wondered whether or not those two were anything more than friends. He could wonder the same thing with Razorgear and Dinobot too. He laughed to himself; he knew Dinobot, of all mechs, wouldn’t be in a relationship. Especially during a war with Megatron.

Optimus noticed that Dinobot was walking backwards as he spoke to Cheetor and Razorgear. The transmetal ape couldn’t hear what the raptor was saying but he could see the smirk on Dinobot’s face. 

Something caught Optimus’ attention. Four figures in the sky were quickly approaching. His optics widen, Predacons! He shouted, “Take cover, now!”

Dinobot grabbed Razorgear's arm and threw her behind a large boulder, then jumped behind another on the opposite side of the path.

Cheetor stepped toward Razorgear but Optimus called to him. "Cheetor! With Dinobot, now!" Nodding, the young cat slid beside the raptor.

Optimus Primal his with Razorgear; she was already prepping her blaster and knifes for the possible battle. He smiled at her, "Easy there, we don't what to start anything too soon."

She turned to face Optimus; her optics viciously glaring at him. “If I get a shot to rid of Megatron, I’m taking it. And you can  not stop me!” She snarled as her hand wrapped tightly around her weapon. 

“No, I can’t,” the leader sighed. “But, I’m gonna tell you this. If you take that shot, you make sure it counts.” He then turned around just in time to see Megatron, Waspinator, Inferno, and Terrorsaur land about 100 meters out from where they were hiding.

Razorgear looked as well, muttering, “Great, we’re slagging out numbered.”

“Easy, Gear. We don’t--” Optimus Primal began,but was interrupted by Megatron’s booming voice. “Good day to you, Primal” The warlord called “There is no need to hide. Yess.” Optimus glanced across the path to Dinobot. The raptor shook his head, but the weapon in his clawed hand was ready to fire. Megatron’s voice echoed loud, “Primal, I just wish to talk, yess. I know you’re there too . . . Razorgear.”

The femme tensed, breathing out a curse. The Maximal leader placed a protective hand on her shoulder. She looked to him, then jumped up, and aimed her gun at the purple T-Rex. “Go to the Pit, you fragging saurian!!” She screamed as her weapon fired and recoiled in her hands. 

The blast coiled with Megatron’s head; his roar of pain echoed perfectly. “You’ll pay for that, Maximals! Yess! Predacons attack!” He said something else, but Optimus was unable to hear due to the sound of gunfire and blasts going off. 

The boulders the Maximals were hiding behind came under heavy fire. Optimus Primal used his blaster to hit any of the Predacons; he was unsuccessful in causing any major damage. 

The Predacon flyers were hardly shooting at Optimus Primal and Razorgear. The Maximal couldn’t figure out why, but he needed to give Cheetor and Dinobot suppressive fire. Razorgear on the other hand gave all of her fire toward Megatron and Rampage - who were firing from a much further distance. She shot the Predacon crab multiple time in the head. And he fired back, Megatron looked like he was yelling at him. 

Cheetor’s hand blasters and Dinobot’s optic laser took down both of the Predacon insects from the air. Razorgear gave one last glance at the Maximal leader, and then jumped completely over the boulder and charged at the Predacon warlord. 

She avoided every shot fired at her, and just as she approached the purple transmetal warlord, Rampage grabbed her by the neck, lifting her into the air. Razorgear flailed violently in his grasp. “Well, well, well. Megatron’s favorite little toy decided to come out and play.” Protoform X squeezed her neck tighter, “Oh, the games I’d play with you.” He pulled her closer to his face, and smirked evilly. “But alas, we have orders to not kill you.” He threw her into a large boulder; she shrieked with pain. “He never said anything about hurting you!”

Pointing his massive cannon at Razorgear, the crab laughed as he watched the femme fill with fear. He fired a missile: Optimus Primal jumped in front of it and was hit in the back. The Maximal leader collapsed in stasis; Razorgear screamed his name as he fell. 

Protoform X laughed, “Look what trying to play hero does, little femme.” Razorgear, holding back tears, gingerly wrapped her arms around Optimus’ neck. “Though, I think I shall take out both of you and face Megatron’s wrath later.” Rampage’s cannon revolved and he pointed it at the two.


	7. Accusations

Rampage laughed at his enemies laying helplessly on the ground in front of him. The chambers of his cannon turned, ready to fire the next shot. The young femme looked away with fear. 

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, energon pulsed through his body. It caused him to fall to the ground and scream in pain. Megatron was squeezing the container holding the other half of Protoform X’s spark. The Predacon warlord called for a retreat. 

Rampage slowly stood and glared viciously at Razorgear, who pulled the unconscious leader even closer to her body.

The Predacon crab retreated, leaving her alone to hold Optimus. Tears dripping from her optics.

A few moments later Dinobot and Cheetor were beside her. Cheetor lightly shoved Optimus Primal’s shoulder, “Big bot? Are you alright?”

The leader shifted out of Razorgear’s arms: his optics blinked on. “Yeah, I’m alright.” Optimus pushed up, steading his own feet. “Let’s head back to base.” Dinobot stood behind the leader, but the other two stood motionless.

“You heard Primal! Back to base!” The exPredacon warrior snarled.

Cheetor jumped, turned quickly, and then started to the Axalon. Razorgear followed at a much slower pace.

Sliding his arm under Optimus and wrapping around his back, Dinobot helped the leader steady himself. “Thanks.” Optimus smiled painfully. Almost all of the Maximal’s weight leaned against the taller mech. The blast wound on Optimus’ back was leaking massive amounts of energon. 

Dinobot couldn’t help but notice the pain of Optimus’ staggered breaths. Calmly and quickly, the two took wavering step back to the Axalon. 

 

* * *

Cheetor and Razorgear entered the Axalon first. The young transmetal cheetah turned to Rhinox, “Get a CR-Chamber ready!” Fear and desperation filled his voice.

Rhinox stared at him, “Who’s injured?!” The medic prepared the CR-Chamber by typing on the control table in the center of the command center.

“Optimus,” Razorgear answered hesitantly, brushing her hand against her arm nervously.

The rhino began to shout, “Optimus?! Where is he?!”

Carrying the Maximal leader, who barely online, Dinobt staggered into the command center. “Rhinox, get him into the chamber, now!”

Rhinox stepped on the opposite side of Dinobot and helped Optimus to the CR-Chamber. “What happened?” He demanded, as they nearly lifted the transmetal leader off the his feet. The steps taken were slow to ensure no more damage would come to Optimus. 

“I’m fine, Rhinox.” Optimus mumbled, his optics blinking on and off unevenly. “I just wanna’ recharge.”

Rhinox responded calmly, “You will, don’t worry.” He smiled back at Optimus as they laid him into the chamber. “That’s my job.” The leader smiled, and his optics powered off and he slipped into stasis. Dinobot shut the door of the chamber and powered it on, The raptor sighed heavily. Rhinox glared at the three and demanded, “What happened?”

“Shot by Rampage.” Cheetor explained, he shifted on his feet.

The medic shook his head, “Anyone else injured?” Dinobot pointed at Razorgear, “She is, her neck is.”

Rhinox walked in front of the young femme, “Let me see.” Razorgear gingerly lifted her head as the medic examined her neck. He mumbled something quietly after she winced at his touch. “Minor bruising.” He said aloud. “Go to the CR-Chamber. Get that fixed, it’s not bad.” 

She nodded to the medic, obeying his orders. After the second CR-Chamber closed with Razorgear inside, the massive rhino faced the exPredacon warrior and asked. “Please tell me exactly what happened.”

The raptor shrugged, “I’m not exactly sure. Razorgear was with him. Right before Primal was shot she was fighting Rampage.” He explained; he collapsed into one of the monitor chairs. “The flyers had the young feline and I pinned down. We couldn’t see much.”

Leaning forward on the control table, Cheetor explained further, “I saw Rampage throw her into a huge rock, but like Dinobot said the bugs were killing us.”

Rhinox slammed his fist on the table, “I don’t give a slag about Razorgear right now! Optimus was barely functioning. I need to know what happened to him!”

Staring at the usually calm medic, Dinobot stood. Dinobot was a good head and a half taller than Rhinox. The two stood toe to toe for a few clicks, until Dinobot hissed at the medic. “We informed you, we did not see what exactly happened. So stop interrogating us!” Dinobot stormed out of the Axalon’s command center.

 

* * *

 

Rattrap was sitting at his desk flitting with the wires of the explosive. His processor was not where it was supposed to be. The Maximal spy needed to focus, but yet nothing stayed in place. He attempted to return his processer to the job at hand, but every time his thoughts were interrupted by the exPredacon warrior, Dinobot. The warrior couldn’t leave Rattrap’s thoughts, he didn’t understand.

He sat down his wirecuters and leaned back his his chair. Dinobot. The raptor was poisonous; he had already turned down Rattrap down once. Why should he even bother with another try.

Once a Pred always a Pred! Rattrap thought to himself.  It could’ve been anyone, but no it had to be dat slag spoutin’ Saurian. 

That Predacon was the only bot that Rattrap had feelings for, and that aft didn’t show a bit of interest back. It was sparkwrenching. Rattrap had already tried to push his feeling away. though it only made them worse.

“Fragger!” Rattrap yelled at the ceiling of his quarters. He started at it for what seemed like cycles, until his was pulled out of his daydream by a knock on his door. He leaned back up, and turned to stare at the door. “Who’s dere?”

“Me, Vermin. May I enter?” Answered the voice behind the closed door. Rattrap’s spark skipped a pulse with excitement.

He forced himself to not sound excited and responded, “Yeh’ come on in.” Dinobot stepped in after the door slid open. “So, Choppa’ face, what do ya want?”

Dinobot leaned against the door, “Vermin, I wanted to apologize for behavior before. You didn’t deserve the attitude I gave you. I’m sorry.” Rattrap just stared at the warrior, why would he apologize. he didn’t understand. “Vermin? Do you accept my apology?” 

He looked away, and didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to let Dinobot win without a fight. “Yeh, whatev’, ya’ can leave now Choppa’ face.” 

Growling with disgust, Dinobt stepped closer to Rattrap. “Vermin, I came here to make a formal and honest apology. Do not mock me, please.”

Rattrap stared at the warrior, “I ain’t. If ya’ don’t need anythin’ den ya’ can leave.”

“Rattrap,” that caught his attention. Dinobot almost never called him Rattrap. “You made advances to me of a relationship. Yes?” Almost automatically, Rattrap nodded. “Then, I would like to inform you that I, after much consideration . . .  um accept.”

“What?!”

Dinobot gulped loudly, then said. “I  . . . accept being in a um relationship with you, Vermin.” Rattrap didn’t respond. “I have feelings for you, I just did not know how to show them.”

Rattrap stood, “Why didn’t ya’ say somethin’ before?”

“I did not know how. The relationship I was in before was  . . . difficult. I was not sure I wanted another one.” The raptor stared at the ground in front of the Rattrap.

Rattrap spoke without thinking, "What about Razorgear and ya'self? Everyone thinks ya' and her are a thing."

The raptor's headshot up in shock, "Vermin, why would you suggest something like that?! I would not involve myself with someone so young." He looked disgusted, as a snarled left his lips. "Do you really think that?" Rattrap again didn't answer. "She is like a sister to me, nothing else. I swear to Primus."

Rattrap gazed up to the taller mech. "But ya' were always flirtin' with her all da time. Really Choppa' Face, what did ya' expect me to believe?"

"Flirting?! With  her?!  She is a child! That and I’m--” The raptor paused mid sentence.

“Ya’ what?” Rattrap smirked as he stood, and walked in front of Dinobot.

After clearing his vocalizer, Dinobot answered. “I’m not interested.”

"Really? She's such an 'dorable lil' fem." Rattrap stepped closer and brushed his hands against the front of the warrior's chest armour. 

Dinobot wrapped one arm around Rattrap's waist, pulling the spy flush against his body. He smiled down at the rat. "I said, I was not interested. Not . . . in femmes, at least."

"Oh," the rat smirked up at the exPredacon raptor. He brushed his hand down the taller mech's chest. "So only mechs?"

Dinobot smirked back, wrapping one of his clawed hand under Rattrap's chin. He lifted the rat's helm and pressed his lips against Rattrap's. "No, only you."

The next few clicks raced past, hands brushed against armour, into seems. It was only moments before the exPredacon warrior had the Maximal rat pinned beneath him on the berth.

Their lips constantly pressed and moved against each other. Rattrap arms wrapped behind Dinobot's neck and pulled the raptor into more intense kisses. While Dinobot hands latched onto Rattrap's hips, and held him in place. 

Finally, they paused, panting onto each other. They stared into each other's optics, silently begging the other to continue.

“That was . . .” Dinobot began, his face flushed with rushing energon.

“Amazin',” Rattrap finished. “And I really hope we ain't done yet.” He smirked as he pulled the mech above him into another kiss. 

Dinobot growled in amusement into the kiss. “We better not be finished yet, Vermin"

"Not even close, Choppa' face." 

 

* * *

 

As Dinobot hummed happily to himself at one of the monitors, Rhinox typed slowly on the control table. He glanced at the scans from the CR-Chamber. Razorgear’s scans showed a slight energon unbalance. Though, the medic wasn’t really worried about that.

Her neck cables had been repaired perfectly.

“Am I good?” Razorgear inquired, standing on the tips of her toes, attempting to see over 

Rhinox’s massive shoulders. 

The medic nodded and turned to face the femme. “You’re a-okay. But,” Rhinox began she froze in place, “Could you fill you fill me in on what happened to Optimus?” 

Visibly relaxing, Razorgear answered, “Rampage shot him in the back. The crab was aiming for me.”

Rhinox stared at her, his voice beginning to rise. “Why did he do that?”

Razorgear backed away from Rhinox; her steps moved her closer to the exPredacon warrior. “I don’t know, he saved me. I don’t know why.” She exclaimed. “Rampage choked me, then threw me! Next thing I know Optimus took the shot aimed for me!” The femme was terrorized by the broad mech. 

“Why were fighting Rampage?! You know what kind of monster he is!” The rhino yelled stepping closer to Razorgear. 

She continued to move away from him, “I . . . I - I thought I could take him.” She stuttered back. Dinobot’s joyful  humming paused. 

“WHAT ARE YOU STUPID ?! WHY IN THE PIT WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!” Rhinox screamed , stepping right in front of her. 

Dinobot turned around in his chair and stood in front of the medic. “I recommend you to stop yelling at her. She has done nothing wrong.” Razorgear hid completely behind the tall raptor.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Optimus barely came back to base online!” Rhinox screamed, throwing his arm toward the CR-Chamber that Optimus was in. A solid green light blinked above it, but none of the arguing Maximals noticed.

“Punished?! Are you fragging me?! She did not know that Primal would be injured!” the raptor snarled viciously. his fists clenching and unclenching periodically. “So, calm down!” The young femme peeked her head out from behind her protector.

Rhinox pointed his think finger at the warrior, “I told Optimus keeping her here would be a terrible idea! WE SHOULD HAVE GIVEN HER BACK TO  MEGATRON!!”

Dinobot tensed, then bared his razor teeth and growled. Razorgear grabbed the raptor wrapping her arms around him. The warrior glanced back to the small femme, and gently pushed her back. He snapped his head back to the Maximal medic. “Don’t. You. Dare.” He spat. “Don’t you dare say that!” Dinobot stepped closer to Rhinox, glaring down at him. “You don’t know a  fragging  thing about what Megatron would do to her.”

“Dinobot, stop. Please.” Razorgear quietly spoke, keeping her distance from the angry mechs. 

He didn’t hear her, and continued to yell at Rhinox, “And you _think_ yelling at a child will help?! Because it won't! Go. To. The. Pit!” Intaking heavily, Dinobot stood toe to toe with the rhino.

“I can't recharge for a few cycles, otherwise this place goes to the Pit!” A voice yelled from across the room.

All heads spun to the source, a cold fog drifted out the opened CR-Chamber, and Optimus Primal stood in the middle of it.

He stepped out of the CR-Chamber and walked closer to Rhinox and Dinobot, “You know I was having a wonderful recharge, for once in my life. And you two decided arguing was a  Prime idea!” The usually come leader began to shout. “I expected the scrap from Dinobot, but not from you, Rhinox!” Glaring viciously at medic. “Now, who's going to tell me what the slag is going on?!”

Dinobot growled, and then pointed to Rhinox, “This, this idiot insist on arguing with a child! And--”

The Maximal leader interrupted, “Wait, what child?”

“Razorgear, you blabbing monkey!”

“I’m not a kid.” Razorgear muttered, looking to the ground.

Snapping around to face her, Dinobot glared down at her, “You. ARE. Underage! You are a child!”

The femme punched the raptor painfully in the stomach and he doubled over. “And you’re a spike!” She stomped out of the command center.

Silence came over the room, none of the mechs spoke. After a few moments, Dinobot stood breathing heavily. They castes each other glares. Until Optimus collapsed into a monitor chair, and sighed deeply, the tension was rising. The transmetal gorilla stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

Dinobot sat back into his seat, returning to his post. He didn’t start humming, his joyful mood soured. It wasn’t that Rhinox was leaning behind him.

“What did you mean, when you said Razorgear is underage?” The medic finally spoke.

Not looking away from the monitor in front of him, the warrior answered with a snarl of disgust. “Isn’t it obvious? She is underage. Simple as that.”

“That’s not what she told us.” Optimus leaned toward the raptor. 

He laughed, “She lied. I bet she said she was 22.” Dinobot spun in his chair to the other two mechs and smirked when he saw the shock on the leader’s face.

“She did. And how did you know that?” Optimus inquired.

“It’s the same age she told me when she applied for Megatron’s crew. She was only 13 then.” Dinobot crossed his clawed hands over his chest. 

“WHAT?” Both Maximals yelled, jumping toward the raptor. 

Dinobot rolled his optics, “I told you she was child. She’s only about 17.” 

“Only 17?! None of her protoform suggests that!” Rhinox exclaimed.

Dinobot looked to the Maximal leader hesitantly, “That is partially my doing. She has already had her adult upgrades.”

“WHAT?! She shouldn’t have them for at least another stellar cycle!” Rhinox yelled, “The problems that it could cause would be--” 

Dinobot held out a clawed hand, stopping the medic. “Those issues never arose. She was 14 when she received her upgrades.”  

The Maximal leader just stared at the raptor, as Rhinox continued to yell, “What in Primus’ name made you think that allowing her to get her upgrades four Cybertronian stellar cycles early?!”

“To keep her safe! If some of Megatron’s soldiers knew she was underage, she would not be standing today! They would have done terrible things to her. Those Predacons have no sense of honor!” The raptor snared at the medic and the Maximal  leader. 

Rhinox covered his face with his hand, “Oh, no.”

“Rhinox?” Optimus Primal stepped beside the medic. “What’s wrong?”

The medic shook his head, “Looks like it didn’t help much. Did it, Dinobot?”

“Don’t you  dare say another word!”

The leader stared at the two larger mechs. Rhinox continued to speak, despite Dinobot’s threat. “How can’t I now? You said it yourself, she’s underage!” He pointed at the exPredacon warrior. “Under Maximal laws, if there is a youngling or sparkling on board any vessel without a designated guardian. The commander of that vessel, Optimus in our case, is the one in charge of Razorgear! Not you, Dinobot!”

“What are you two talking about?” Optimus Primal exclaimed, loudly.

“Don’t you dare pull that on me!” Dinobt smacked away Rhinox’s pointed hand. “I have been basically her guardian since I first met her all those stellar cycles ago! I have protected her!”

The rhino again stepped toward the raptor, “And look how that helped!” Dinobot looked away with a painful expression on his face. The medic turned to Optimus Primal, and said. “When Razorgear arrived, I did a full check up, right?”

Optimus’ head snapped between the two, “What are you getting at?”

“There were signs of a forced panel.” Rhinox explained to the leader.

A snarl escaped from the warrior, “More than signs, medic.”

The leader fell silent, optics wide with shock. His mouth parted slightly, though no sound left it. He hoped he heard wrong. He looked to Dinobot, who avoided his gaze. “No. Please, no.”

“I  don’t know what else say. She was in bad shape. She wouldn’t talk about it.” Rhinox exclaimed calmly.

Anger boiled inside of Optimus. He clenched his fists. Razorgear was a child, and she was --- no he wouldn’t think of that. But as leader, he needed to find out. He glared at the exPredacon warrior. “I want to know exactly what happened, Dinobot.”

The raptor stepped back, “Why do you think that I would know anything?” Optimus continued to glare at him. Dinobot shook his head and backed away. “And even if I did, she would kill me if I spoke a word about it.” 

“Slag, Dinobot! Tell me!” Optimus’ voice rose, slamming a clenched fist down on the control table. “I want to know one thing, was she forced to spark merged?”

Dinobot tensed for a few moments, then snarled at Optimus Primal. “If you want answers you are going to have to ask her yourself! I am not betraying any promises I made to her!”

After a few nanoclicks of silence and tension, Optimus straightened then said, “Fine, you’re dismissed.”

Letting out a huff of annoyment, Dinobot  nodded mockingly at the Maximal leader and turned to the lift. “I’m going out.” The raptor left the Axalon in a storm.

“Primus,”  Optimus fell back into his chair. “Help me.”

 

* * *

 

The Darksyde:

Megatron was sitting in his command chair. He tossed the small cube into the air, and caught it. And he repeated the action. He tilted up the cube to view it contains,  the blue spark pulsed within it. He smirked as he carefully squeezed it in his hand.

Protoform X fell to his knees in front of the warlord, hollowing in pain. “I . . . have . . . information on  . . . Razorgear!” He gasped through fits of pain.

Immediately, Megatron released the cube. “What is it then, AFTER YOU ALMOST OFFLINED HER?!”  The warlord shouted, slamming the spark holder on the armrest of his command chair.

Blackarachina looked from her post at the Predacon monitors to the fearsome warlord and creepy crab. She promised herself that she would protect the very young femme, but against Megatron. The black widow spider couldn’t do much, but ease the pain.

Rampage stood, “As you know my warlord, I prefer a certain delicacy. Sparks of course.”

“Yess?” The warlord responded impatiently.

The Predacon crab brushed his shoulders off, “I have learned to detect those very things inside every protoform.”

“YES?!” 

“And you’re little femme, has two in her chamber.” Protoform X laughed. 

Megatron leaned back into his seat. Smirking evilly.  And it’s mine. **  
**


	8. Secrets Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my really crappy chapter titles

Razorgear wiped the tears forming in her optics, as she walked down the halls of through Axalon to the training room. She was devastated. Dinobot didn’t need to tell Optimus and Rhinox all that. It wasn’t his to tell! He’s such a spike!  He stabbed her in back, and that was just rude. 

At least he didn’t mention the sparkling.  She froze mid-thought. If Dinobot said something about  that  Optimus would never trust her again.

That was an idea she wasn’t fond of.

She turned into the training room, and saw Silverbolt and Airazor talking at a table in the center of the room. The young femme stood in the doorway, staring at the two Maximals. 

Silverbolt leaned back into his seat, as he laughed at something the falcon femme said. He looked to the door way and caught optics with Razorgear. She quickly attempted to avoid the fuzor’s gaze. He simply smiled and waved her over. “Come have a seat, Razorgear!” The mech stood and pulled out a chair between himself and Airazor. “How are you this evening?” The mech asked.

“Alright,” Razorgear answered as she sat into the chair. 

“Great!” The fuzor smiled gently pushing the chair closer to the table, then returned to his seat. 

“Have you seen Optimus yet?” Airazor asked sliding a cube of energon side to side.

Razorgear studies the older Maximals, “Yeah, he’s out of the CR. He was talking with Dinobutt before I left.”  She explained. Airazor noticed right away that Razorgear was getting uncomfortable with the conversation and quickly changed the subject. 

“How have you been sleeping?”

It was a simple question, really it was. But Razorgear froze, she had been having more and more nightmares about what the Predacon Warlord did to her. And what he would do if he got of hold of her again. 

“So, so.” Razorgear was able to compose herself long enough for her answer.

Silverbolt frowned, “Not sleeping well? That’s no good. You know what helps me sleep?” He leaned closer to the light purple femme. The mech waited a few nanoclicks before answering his own question. “I take a small cube of energon and drink it warm. It helps my processor a bit.”

The silver mech’s wings fluttered a bit. Mentally praising himself for the grand idea he had just shared. Razorgear smirked with enjoyment,  Stupid Maximal.

The next part of the evening, Razorgear remained mostly silent as the two adults spoke. Every so often, they would ask for her input. Just to reassure her she wasn’t forgotten.

The group was laughing too much to notice when Optimus Primal walked into the room. He waited until the laughter died down before clearing his throat to gain his crews’ attention.

All three heads spun to Optimus,  but Razorgear turned away as soon as she saw that it was him. 

“Razorgear, I would like to speak to you.” Optimus spoke calmly.

“Go frag yourself,” Razorgear snapped, not even looking at the Maximal leader. 

Silverbolt’s jaw dropped, surprised by the language of the young femme. While Airazor simply rolled her optics. 

Optimus Primal on the other hand wasn’t even phased by it. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Gear, don’t be mad at me. I didn’t do anything. I just wanna talk.” 

Razorgear frowned, continuing to star in front of her. Silverbolt stared at her own hands.

No one moved nor spoke, until the fuzor stood and dismissed himself from the room. He brushed past Optimus, sending the leader a nervous glance and quickly left the room.

The former Predacon femme glanced at Airazor, who was giving her a stern glare. After mutting something in the Predacon language that was clearly a curse, Razorgear spun her chair to face Optimus.

“No, I’m not mad at you! I’m mad at Dinobot!” 

Optimus sighed, walked to the table, and then sat across from the aerial scout.  “I’m a bit upset with you, Gear. I thought we could trust each other. And Dinobot is just trying to keep you safe.” The transmetal gorilla placed a hand on her shoulder.

Shifting away from his grip, Razorgear frowned. “I  used  to think I could trust people.” She turned her sharp gaze to the Maximal leader. “But, obliviously I can’t don’t do that.”

His head drooped down, and shook it. “Razorgear, please. We just want to help.” She didn’t  respond. He looked up and across the table and gave Airazor a begging glance. 

Tears were dripping from the young femme’s optics. She knew the Maximals were there to help her, but she didn’t want to disappoint Optimus Primal either. She wanted to show him that she was strong, but Razorgear could never be able to. 

Optimus continued to speak, calm and comforting. “I know a lot of things have happened to you, Gear. I want you joining us on the Axalon to be the best thing to ever happen to you.

Watching as Razorgear whipped the dripping tears from her optics, Airazor smiled softly. “You’re safe here. Remember that.”

The Maximal leader waited a few clicks before he began his questioning. “Though, I have a few more questions to ask you.” Razorgear turned to him, her optics still slightly wet. “First, I just want to know why you lied to me. And--” 

“I was scared.” Was all the purple femme said.

An heavy exhale, and Optimus continued, “Fine. And the second is a bit, well, more difficult. I don’t want you to answer if you don’t want to.”

“What are you talking about?” Razorgear asked.

“Optimus, I wouldn’t,” Airazor warned. She knew where the conversation was going. She knew Razorgear wasn’t ready for others to know.

The leader shot a silencing glance to the scout. She snapped her head away from the leader. He sighed again, then continued. “Rhinox informed me what happened before you joined us here, and I would like to hear it from you.”

Razorgear’s optics widened with fear, she just stared at the Maximal leader. The femme shook her head,  no. No, NO! He can’t!

When she didn’t responded, he frowned. “Razorgear, please, this is important. I just need to--”

“Help?! Well, you can’t! It already happened, and there’s nothing you can do about it!” She shouted as she stood, the chair she was sitting on fell to the  ground. 

“Gear, please, I just need to know if he forced a spark merge on you.” Optimus Primal explained  calmly.

“No.” She answered rather too quickly. “No, he . . . he didn’t make me do . . .  that.” Her gaze fell to the middle to the table. 

The leader nodded then stood. “That’s all I wanted to know.” He started toward the door. He  pushed then looked back. “And if you want to talk, you know where to find me.” Optimus nodded his head to Airazor, and then left the two femmes alone. 

Grabbing the edge of the table, Razorgear leaned inward. She sighed heavily and shut her optics tight, attempting not to collapse into tears. 

Airazor stood and placed a hand on the younger femme’s shoulder. “I’m here, don’t be scared, we’re here for you.”

Her body trembled in fear,  Make it stop. Make it stop.  Memories of the events that took place on the Darksyde. Wandering hand, a not so soft berth. Pleas for help that were never answered. Forcibly taken by-

Razorgear straightened and rapidly fled the room to reach her own. She locked the door behind her. The purple femme collapsed onto the ground and wept. 

Airazor was outside her door before Gear had realized it. The bird of prey explained that she was safe, but Razorgear knew no one was truly safe from Megatron.

Cycles passed and Razorgear didn’t bother to move, she fell into a fitful recharge with  her optics still wet from tears.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, Vermin get off of me.” Dinobot set up slowly pressing his clawed hand on Rattrap's chest. The rat smiled and sat back on the berth. Then the rat leaned against the headboard. “I had to go to my own quarters.”

Rattrap rolled his optics, “Oh, come on Choppa’ face. ya play a round den leave for da night. Leavin’ me hangin’.” He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on Dinobot’s lips. “Please, just stay da rest of da night.”

Sighing, Dinobot responded, “I wish I could, Vermin. But I cannot.”

The rat turned around, his back to the raptor, and then laid his head on Dinobot’s lap, staring up  at him. “Come on, why do ya’ need to go?!” He whined.

Leaning down, Dinobot pressed his lips on the smaller mech’s forehead. “I don’t want the others to know what we are doing.”

Reaching his arms up, Rattrap wrapped them around the warrior’s waist. “And what else dere, scale belly?”

“Let go and I shall tell you.” The large mech hissed, pulling at Rattrap’s arms. The rat stated up with a cheeky grin and help the raptor tighter. “Vermin! Stop I need to--”

Rattrap realised his lover and jumped off the berth. “Ya know we’ve been ‘facing for almost a lunar cycle! And not once have ya stayed da whole night! I’m sick of us ‘facing and den I wake up da next mornin’ alone !” He turned his back to Dinobot.

“I did not mean to upset you, vermin, but I can’t stay.” Dinobot stood then wrapped his arms around the rat. "Razorgear has a hard time during the night. I need to make she I'm there for her if she needs me." The taller mech nuzzled his head beside Rattrap's.

"Den why don't ya tell her dat yer here with me?" Rattrap shifted slightly into the raptor's embrace.

Humming with amusement, Dinobot mumbled into his lover's audio sensors. “And have her interrupt us in the act? Oh vermin,” Nuzzling him more, “I don't believe you'd appreciate that.” The raptor's deep voice caused Rattrap to moan softly.

The Maximal spy spun to face Dining, staring into the deep red optics. “So, she's more important to ya den me?”

“I did not say that. I meant--”

Moving closer, Rattrap pulled himself flush with Dinobot and pressed a kiss on his lips, silencing the warrior. The kiss was slow, calculated. Dinobot snarled into it, but didn't push his lover away.

Rattrap finally ended their kiss, breathing deeply. “Everythin' ya do is for her.”

Dinobot shook his head, "Vermin, I care for you both, very deeply. And I don't wish to lose you or her.” He leaned down and kissed the side of Rattrap's face. “I love you, Rattrap. I love her as well. Please, I know for you I need to show my love to you. Bit for her I have to be around to protect her is she needs me.” He pulled Rattrap flush against his frame. “My spark would mourn if I lost either of you.”

After a few clicks, Dinobot released his grasp on the rat. ”Now, I must go, good night.” He kissed the smaller mech. “Night, Choppa' face.” Rattrap smiled and the raptor nodded then opened the door, stepping out of the rat's quarters.

After the door slid shut beside him, Dinobot sighed and leaned against it, exhausted. Rattrap was exhausting, enjoyable but extremely exhausting. The raptor's internal systems were still running on high, his frame overheated. Dinobot powered down his optics for a few brief clicks.

When he powered them back on, Dinobot took a small step forward and stepped right into someone. Optimus Primal stared up at the tall exPredacon questionably. The leader gazed to the door behind Dinobot then back to the warrior and smirked.

Frozen in place, Dinobot could only watch as Optimus smiled at him and start to walk away, “Night, Dinobot.” 

And the leader disappeared into the dark halls of the Axalon without saying another word.

 

* * *

 

He didn't plan on going on a patrol today. But when the Maximal leader approached Dinobot with the proposition, the warrior accepted immediately. 

Honesty, Dinobot was the only one capable of it at the moment. Cheetor had already been on long patrol, Rhinox and Rattrap where calibrating Sentinel. Airazor and Tigatron were on an extended patrol in the north. And Silverbolt was no where to be found, again. The fuzor was most likely with Blackarachnia. 

The exPredacon didn't mind too much. It was more time for himself. Just him and the wilderness. But nevertheless the warrior was itching for a fight with his former comrades. The Maximals hadn't seen nor heard any of Megatron's foolish followers in sometime.

Silent enemies is always something to worry about.

Speak of the devil.

"Why Dinobot, what a pleasant surprise. Yes." Megatron landed in front of the Warrior. He tucked his mini turbine engines back into his body, as his feet touched the ground. Dinobot was about about to transform when Megatron continued to speak, "No need. I came simply to talk. Yeessss."

"What do you want?" The warrior snarled, clenching his clawed raptor hands.

"I said I wanted to talk, dear Dinobot." The warlord mused.

The exPredacon growled, "Then speak." 

"I wish to know how my dear lover is faring." Megatron stepped closer to the Maximal warrior. 

Dinobot tensed, "She does not belong to you or anyone." He bared his razor teeth.

Megatron laughed softly, "Oh Dinobot, what a fool you are, yes." He stepped right in front of Dinobot. "She will always be mine."

Dinobot didn't make a move toward the Predacon warlord, “You are disgusting. She is not your lover!"

"Nor is she yours, Dinobot. I just would like to know how the growing sparkling is doing, yeesss." 

The raptor froze, and started at the warlord. Fear growing in his deep red optics. "What?! What . . .  Are you talking about?"

The warlord smirked, "My heir is being carried by Razorgear, yes? So how is she faring?"

“No . . . How?” was all Dinobot managed to say, he was terrified. The Predacon knew the one thing Dinobot and Razorgear had been trying to keep secret.

“Rampage,” Megatron stated flatly. “He has a gift. He can detect sparks, and he informed me of her condition.” 

Flee. Now. It was the first thought that came to Dinobot’s processor. He was no coward, but this matter was urgent. Razorgear could be in danger.

“Well, I’m waiting for an answer.” The T-Rex waved his short arms in front of the Maximal warrior.

For Razorgear!  That thought pushed all other emotions away. And the brave warrior turned and fled toward the Axalon. Megatron yelled, calling the raptor a coward, but he didn’t care. The warrior sprinted back as fast as his strong legs could take him. Dinobot didn’t know if  Megatron was following him, but he didn’t slow until his feet landed on the Axalon’s lift. 

He was panting as he rose into the command center. Optimus Primal was staring at him. “Dinobot? What’s going on?”

Razorgear. Find Razorgear.  All he could think was her. Dinobot breaths were staggered, but he managed between breaths. “Meet . . me at the . . . med bay, with Rhinox. I shall . . . be there . . . soon.” He transformed into his robot form and walked briskly from the command center.

The raptor picked up his pace once he out of view from the rest of the Maximals in the command center. He almost ran over the very bot he was looking for.

“Watch it!” She exclaimed, playfully shoving the raptor back. 

He smirked evilly, attempting to control his breaths. “I apologize in advance, ‘Gear.”

“Wha-” She started, but the warrior picked her up at the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise. “What are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN!!” Razorgear slammed her hand on his back and violently flailed her legs. 

Dinobot didn’t even flinch from her attacks. He carried her back through the command center, and then to the med bay, where their leader and makeshift medic were waiting. 

Gently, he lowered the young femme back to the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she spun to face to the raptor. Then slapped him, hard, across the face. 

His head snapped with the contact. Dinobot lifted a hand to his face and attempted to rub the pain away. “That wasn’t necessary,” He hissed.

Before Razorgear could respond back, Optimus Primal called their attention. “That’s  enough !” He turned to Dinobot, “What is going on?”

Dinobot glanced to the small femme and answered. “Razorgear has a . . . condition.” He received a vicious glare from her, but he continued anyway. “And that condition-”  has been made aware to Megatron.

“Is none of your business!” Razorgear blurted.

Rhinox and Optimus Primal stared at the femme, but the medic only spoke. “Razorgear, if something was wrong you should have told me.”

She looked away from the mechs and pulled her arms tight against her chest, and mumbled. “It’s not important.” 

The exPredacon’s optics grew wide, “Not important! Are you insane?” He slipped into the Predacon language. “~You are risking your life and the sparkling’s by not telling them! Please! Just once listen to me!~” He begged, his whole body tensing. “~Megatron knows!~”

“How?!” She screamed in the common language of Cybertron.

Dinobot simply growled in response, “~Tell them!~”

Optimus had his arms across his chest, impatiently waiting for the two former Predacons to stop arguing. “Are you two done yet?”

“If you want them to know so bad, then you tell them!” Tears formed in her optics. 

The warrior wasn't sure if they were real or fake, so he just continued. He glanced to the the Maximal leader and medic. "To put this all in simple terms, Razorgear is sparked." 

No one spoke, Rhinox looked away from her, while Optimus couldn't keep his optics off of Razorgear.

"How?" The leader quaked softly.

"Hopefully, Primal, I don't have to explain Cybertronian reproduction to you. But that's not the worst news I have."

Rhinox snapped his head to Dinobot, "How is that not the worst news?!"

The raptor took a deep breath, "Megatron knows as well."

Both Maximals again froze, this time in fear, rather than in surprise. "Well, isn't that just Prime." Optimus Primal groaned aloud. He shook his head at Razorgear. "I'm disappointed in you, 'Gear. You should have told us." The leader took a deep breath, "So until the sparkling comes online, you're confined to base."

"What?! Optimus, please!" Razorgear stood tall again, she exclaimed loudly. "Don't I-"

Rhinox interrupted, "Hold on here." The medic turned to Optimus then to Razorgear. "I've got two questions. One, do even want the sparkling? And two, who is the sire?" 

Her frame tensed, "Yes, I want to keep the sparkling. And Dinobot?" She planned to ask the raptor a question but the medic misunderstood.

"What Dinobot?!" Rhinox exclaimed, thinking the exPredacon warrior was the sire of Razorgear's sparkling. The Maximal leader had a questionable look on his face, clearly not thinking the same thing.

Dinobot quickly amended the assumption, "I am not the sire! I swear to Primus!"

The medic frowned, and looked to Razorgear. "Then who is?"

Her whole frame was shaking in fear. She didn't look up from the ground, she just stood there. Frozen in her spot. "Can I go?" Her voice trembled.

"Yes." "No." "Why?"

All three answered at the same time. The only one who repeated himself was Optimus, "Why?"

"I don't wanna-"

"'Gear, just go. I'll explain." Dinobot interrupted, immediately she turned to leave the med bay. 

The leader said just before she reached the door, "Whenever you're ready, I want to to tell the rest of the crew."

She nodded and left swiftly.

Rhinox faced Optimus, "But she needs to explain everything."

The raptor growled at the medic. "Some of the information you want brings back bad memories for her. So I will explain for her."

"Like what?" Rhinox inquired.

Dinobot growled at the medic, "Like that her sire is Megatron."

Optimus Primal optics widened, and then he covered his face with his hand. 

"Oh." Rhinox's  gaze fell to the ground in front of the raptor.

The former Predacon lowered his head to Optimus. "Is there anything else you would like to know, sir?"  

The leader pulled his hand from his face, "No." The raptor nodded and began to turn to leave. "But Dinobot," he turned back to face his leader. "If you  ever hide something like that from me again, I swear to Primus. You will be dead." He glared up at the taller mech. "Is that clear?"

Dinobot nodded respectfully, "Crystal, sir." Optimus Primal dismissed the warrior and he left silently. The leader looked to the medic, "I want a full check up on Razorgear. I want to know how healthy her and the sparkling are. Also I want her regularly checking in with you for her status."

Pissed. Flat out pissed. that's what Optimus was right then. Of the things that could have gone wrong on the Axalon. Razorgear being sparked was the worst possible situation.

How could he have missed it?! She deserved so much better.

And of course the Maximal leader blamed himself. **  
**


	9. Maximal No More

Razorgear stood between the Maximal leader and Rhinox. The rest of the Maximal crew scattered themselves around the command center of the Axalon. Some sat, others leaned against the control table. And Dinobot, he stood just inside the room leaning his shoulder on the doorway.

The warrior quietly studied the young femme,  as the Optimus Primal explained to the other Maximals that she had something to tell them all.

All optics watched the young femme carefully; she glanced to the warrior and commed. “Do I have too?” 

The raptor nodded without saying a word. 

Razorgear took a deep breath, and then began. “Well, um, I have some news for everyone.” She paused, looking around to the room, then dropped her optics to the ground. “Um, I guess there is no other way to say this, but I’m carrying . . . Yeah, that’s it.” She explained rather unemotionally. 

A few gasps of confusion came from some the Maximals, and Razorgear watched in horror as they began to interrogate her.

“How far are you along?” “What is it? Have you decided on any names yet?” “Congratulations! Who is the sire?”

Optimus Primal lifted his hand into the air to silence the crew. “I know that everyone is excited for ‘Gear. But we need to let her decide what she’s going to share with us. It is her decision, so don’t bother her about it.”

Silverbolt, Airazor, and Tigatron all nodded to each other. Rattrap didn’t seemed shocked at the announcement, but Cheetor; he just stared. His ever present smile was gone, and in its place was a look of pure horror. 

Optimus continued to explain the rest of the situation, though the transmetal cheetah paid no attention. He just stared at the femme he had a crush on. 

She was carrying someone else’s sparkling. He didn’t know what else what he could do. He hated this.

As the other Maximals moved closer to surround Razorgear, Cheetor took the chance and left the Command Center. The cat disappeared down the halls of the Axalon. What was worse, is that Cheetor thought no one noticed him leave.

Slowly, Cheetor made his way to his quarters. He had barely made it to his own door before a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

“Cheetor, what is bothering you?” The warrior asked.

Dinobot. It must be him!  The young Maximal shoved the warrior away from him. “I don’t wanna talk to you !” He snapped.

After a snarl at Cheetor, Dinobot muttered under his breath and turned away from the transmetal cheetah. 

Cheetor frowned as he entered his room. He sat on his berth and leaned his head into his hands. There was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

 

Later, Cheetor was laying in his berth staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe it! Razorgear, the femme who he had a crush on since the nanoclick he saw her. And now this. 

Then there was a knock on his door, “Cheetor?”

The young mech jumped out of his bed, and ran toward the door. He pressed the switch to open the door. Razorgear stood just outside his door. “Hey, ‘Gear what’s up?” Cheetor asked calmly attempting not to let his emotions show through. “Do you need something?” 

The femme stretched her arm above her head, “Well, Dinobot said you stormed out. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Cheetor leaned against the doorway, “Yeah, fine. I’m fine.”

The femme tilted her head to the side and smirked. “No, you’re not.”

Cheetor forced a laugh, “No really, I’m fine.”

“Dinobot didn’t think so.”

“Seems like you only care about what Dinobot thinks!” The transmetal cat snapped. Razorgear took a small step back. “‘Gear, I didn’t mean to-”

She simply stared at the slightly taller mech, “I don’t understand why you’re upset, Cheetor.”    

"I'm not," Cheetor mumbled.

"But you are! Please tell me." Razorgear begged. “Are you mad at  me?”  Cheetor didn’t answer. The femme straightened, and stared at the young mech in disgust. “You are.”

The transmetal cheetah clenched his fists and peered at the slightly smaller femme. “THAT’S NOT IT ‘GEAR!!! Don’t you get it?! I  love  you!” He yelled, then immediately covered his mouth after saying it.

Razorgear studied Cheetor, watching as his faceplates burned hot. “You what?” 

“I uh well, um like . . you.” The cat finally spat out, lowering his servos to his side.

“Like  like  like me.”

Cheetor smiled, “Yeah.” There was a long silence before Cheetor asked, “So, have you picked any names for the sparkling?” 

She shook her head, “Not yet.”

“Ummm, could I uh, help. I mean pick some out?” The young cat stuttered. 

Razorgear pressed a kiss on Cheetor’s check, “Sounds great.” And she walked away.

He followed with only his optics, other than that her was frozen in shock. This was great after all. 

 

* * *

 

The training room was quiet, as the exPredacon warrior practiced his attacks. He paused. Then, Dinobot wiped the condensation from his faceplates. He had been pushing himself for more than two cycles now. He sighed as he glanced around the room briefly. 

"Ya' alright dere choppa' face?" Rattrap asked as he stepped into the room. 

The warrior tossed his rotating blade to the side, "Affirmative, vermin." He stepped toward the rat, optics drifting up and down the spy's body.

Rattrap learned out of the door and checked the hallways. "We're all clear choppa' face." 

Within a nanoclick, Dinobot closed the gap between himself and the rodent. His clawed hands were instantly exploring Rattrap's armour. One pulled at Rattrap's waist and the other stroked the side of his face. Dinobot pulled his lover flush against his body, and pressed a kiss on the smaller mech's lips. The kiss was brief, and when Dinobot pulled away Rattrap, they both smiled deeply at each other. 

"So, what's da occasion?" The rat smirked, standing on his toes, and then  wrapping his arm around the taller mech's neck.

Dinobot's hand on Rattrap's waist slid down to his hips. His claws tracing circles, causing Rattrap to shiver. He leaned down to Rattrap's audio preceptor and whispered, "Oh, nothing special. I just can't keep my servos off you."

Smirking even more, Rattrap stated. "If ya' can't keep off of me, den maybe we should head to da berth." He pressed his lips against the warrior's.

"Rattrap, I . . . would . . . like. . .  to . . . talk . . . to . . . you. Please." The raptor begged between kisses.

"Den talk, Choppa' face." Rattrap lowered himself back to ground.

Dinobot hesitated for a moment then began. "I, um just want you to know that everything I do is for you."

"And 'Gear." Rattrap finished, staring questionably at his lover.

Looking away from the Maximal spy, Dinobot nodded. "Yes. And I want to make sure you know I will always love you." He pulled Rattrap into another short kiss. "So, yours or mine?"

Rattrap stared and didn't move. "Ya' alright?"

"Of course!" The raptor snapped, and then continued to assault Rattrap's lips.

Letting his concern fade into their kisses, Rattrap allowed Dinobot to guide him to a nearby wall. Dinobot lifted the transmetal rat into the air and pressed his against the wall. He smirked into their kisses as Rattrap wrapped his legs around the taller's waist.

"Get a room, you two!" Yelled someone standing in the doorway.

Dinobot accidentally dropped Rattrap in shock. "For bootin' up cold!" The rat cried out when he hit the ground.

Razorgear giggled, she was leaning against the doorway.

"For Primus' sake! Don't do that 'Gear!" Dinobot yelled as he offered his hand to the smaller mech on the ground.

Rattrap stood taking his lover's hand. "Seriously, sweetspark, ya' killin' us. We do need some time to frag, Ya know." He smirked when she made a disgusted face.

"Too much info!" She covered her audio sensors.

The rat pressed a kiss only Dinobot's cheek. The raptor flushed with the rush of energon to his face. "Vermin!"

"What, Choppa' face, I like ta make ya blush." The rat elbowed him lightly.

Razorgear smiled at the two lovers. "You weirdos."

They all laughed and smiled. Dinobot's was forced, something was off. 

The raptor was planning something. Something that might change the course of the Beast Wars. 

His and Rattrap's comm. beeped in. Optimus Primal's voice echoed through both. "::Dinobot, Rattrap, Silverbolt, I need to to patrol sector theta. Immediately, there has been some Predacon activities. Find out what they're up to. Over and out.::"

Razorgear sighed, "Well I guess I'll see you two later. Bye." She walked out of the training room and turned toward her quarters.

Dinobot's optics fell to the ground,  Goodbye Razorgear, I'll miss you.

Rattrap followed the femme out, but paused to turn back to the raptor. "Are ya' sure ya' alright?"

He didn't speak, but the warrior nodded and followed after Rattrap.

 

* * *

 

The patrol with the maximal fuzor and Rattrap. Optimus Primal had hesitated when he decided that those three should go check out Predacon territory together, but decided it was fine. Dinobot wished Silverbolt wasn't there, so Rattrap and him could be alone. Even though the fuzor wasn’t directly beside them. The warrior could sense his gaze. An he hated it.

Alone with the rodent, that's all Dinobot wanted. 

The fuzor swooped lower to glide beside the raptor and Rattrap. "Nothing so far, but something doesn't feel right.”

“It seems too quiet around here." 

“Don’t be fooled, Vermin. There is always battle in Predacon territory.” 

Just as the warrior finished speaking, Predacons popped out of no where and began to attack them.

Inferno and Waspinator shooting from the air, and Quickstrike charging straight at them. The insects quickly take out Silverbolt and Dinobot. While Rattrap tricked the Predacon fuzor and blasted him to the ground.

Out numbered, the Maximal spy did what he did best. He hid.

“Where’d that blasted vermin go off too?” Quickstrike hissed.

Inferno lightly shoved the fuzor, “Forget the rat. We have better prizes for the Queen.” He lifted Dinobot and flew off. 

Waspinator stared at Quickstrike, “Fuzor, help Wassspanator.” 

The gold and teal mech turned away from the insect. “I’m gonna find that blasted rodent.” 

“Fine.” 

Quickstrike disappeared, there was a light thud,  then he called back, “Here, bug bot this will help ya’ carry that slaggin’ Maximal.” A small box like object was tossed into the air at Waspinator. “Just a press dat trigger in the middle, ya’ greenhorn”

Doing as he was instructed, Waspinator passed out when he pressed the trigger and a gas was released. 

Rattrap stepped out from behind a rock and laughed.

* * *

 

The Maximal warrior awoke caged in the Darksyde. His optics flickered on and off. His view came back into focus. He saw the warlord standing a few meters from the cage. The cage door swung open, and the purple T-Rex smirked, “Thank you for joining us, dear Dinobot. Yess.” The Predacon leader pointed his tail cannon at Dinobot’s head. “Too bad you won’t be staying long."

The raptor burst of his cell and knelt in front of the warlord. "Megatron, I swear my allegiance to you." He drew his rotating sword, and handed the hilt to the T-Rex.

Dinobot walked proudly as he followed the Predacon warlord. The Darksyde was just as evil as before his left it. He felt the stares of all his former comrades. 

"Megatron, my lord, why is the traitor here?" The Predacon SIC, Scorpanok, stepped beside the warlord.

The transmetal T-Rex growled to his SIC, then turned to the rest of the crew. "Predacons, Dinobot has returned to us!"

His followers glanced at each other, then Taranlus stood and stated. "How do we know if his intentions are true? I can take a look in his processor for you, my lord."

The Predacon warlord rose his hand to silence the spider mech. "I doubt Dinobot would enjoy having you running through his processor, nor would I. But a test of loyalties, will not be out of order."

Dinobot froze, and then calmly answered, “Anything, My lord.”

The Predacon warlord hummed with amusement, “Yeess, come with me.” He wave to Dinobot to follow, they walked away from the other Predacons, and began walking the halls of Darksyde. “You shall retrieve the golden disks for me.”

“And?”

“And nothing!” The transmetal T-rex snapped at his former lieutenant. He stopped walking, and then stepped directly in front of Dinobot. The warlord lifted his hand and brushed his fingers down the side of Dinobot’s face. “Remember, before you foolishly left us, what we were?”

How could I forget? Dinobot thought to himself.  And I regret every nanoclick of it.  But Dinobot didn’t say any of that, he just smiled forcefully nodding his head.

Megatron smiled, “My dear Dinobot, are you coming back to the Predacon cause  . . . or me.” 

The warrior swallowed painfully and forced himself to say, “Both.”

“Good,” Megatron resumed walking, Dinobot started after the warlord. “And now for the disks. Yesss.”

 

* * *

 

Silverbolt awoke with the sound of someone calling out his name and shaking his shoulders. "Yo, Silverbolt? Birddog? Wakey wakey!" 

The fuzor's optics blinked on, his vision was blurry. But as he continued to blink his optics it cleared to see Rattrap shaking him lightly. "Dere you are birddog. How are ya?"

The maximal fuzor shook his head lightly, "A bit fazed, but alive." 

"Ya functionin' enough to fly back to base? And call in da’ heavy hitters?" Rattrap inquired as he offered a hand to Silverbolt. 

Once the silver mech was on his feet, he stretched out his wings and looked side to side, examining them. “Yes, I am able.”

“Good, I’m goin’ after da Insect and gettin’ Choppa’ face back.” Rattrap transformed into his transmetal beast mode and drove toward the Predacon base at an alarming rate. 

Rattrap wasn’t about to let Dinobot go, not with their relationship right were the rat wants it. He’d do anything for Dinobot, but Rattrap would never admit that. Though, at the moment, it wasn’t important he had to save the exPredacon.  

 

* * *

 

Dinobot lead the Predacon Warlord to where he had hid the stolen golden disk. He had hidden it on a mountaintop grotto. The warrior took his time guiding the Megatron to the hiding spot. He walked over to one of the rocks and flipped it over. 

The Cybertronian golden disk was reviled from underneath the rock. The warrior grabbed the disk, handed it to the warlord, and then released the rock. 

“Yes, good Dinobot.” Megatron stared at the golden disk, smiling at his reflexion in it. “With this marvel, we can write a new chapter in history of our race!”

“Or destory it,” Dinobot said aloud.  Either way I will protect them.

Megatron placed a hand on Dinobot’s shoulder, “I assure you, everything will happen as I calculated.”

“Looks like I got here just in time!” Rattrap stepped out from his hiding place, pointing a gun at the Predacon Warlord. “Servos off him, now.”

Dinobot powered on his optic lasers, and fired them at the Maximal spy. “Once again wrong, Vermin.”

Rattrap was sent flying, his back painfully collided with a boulder. “Did I miss somethin’?”

“Indeed you did, rodent. Yesss.” Megatron stood, brushing the dust and dirt from his body.  “Dinobot is no longer you ally.”

The Maximal spy didn’t move, he just stared at the warrior, “Choppa’ face what is he talkin’ ‘bout?” The raptor’s only response was the unsheathing of his weapon. “Dinobot?”

“Finish him.” Megatron pointed at Rattrap. Dinobot stepped closer to the fallen Maximal, pointing the tip of his blade to Rattrap’s neck cables.

Betrayed. Dinobot is gonna kill me.  “Once a Pred, always a Pred.” Rattrap spat, he couldn’t believe this. He glared into the  Predacon  warrior’s optics, refusing to look away.  

Dinobot turned away from the the Maximal, “I cannot.” He lowered his blade and then dropped it to the ground. The warrior could not kill his lover. 

Megatron laughed at Dinobot, “It seems my doubts about you were true. Those Maximals turned you soft. Yess.”

The warrior growled as he spun to face the Warlord. “Give me any other Maximal, my . . . my lord. I shall prove my loyalties to you.” Dinobot glanced to the Maximal spy still laying on the ground. “Just not . . . not this one.”

Megatron’s optic ridge rose, “Oh my, my, dear Dinobot, how often did you take this filth to your berth?” The warrior’s gaze fell to the ground. “So, it’s true. This vermin is your berhtmate.” Megatron stepped beside Dinobot lightly pushing him out of the way. The warlord stared down at Rattrap, still lying on the ground. “You know, Rattrap, you are not the only one that knows how good of a lover  this is.” The purple mech dragged a digit down Dinobot’s face plates. “Yess.”

Dinobot didn’t move away from the intruding touch. Though, his whole body tensed, as the digit slid under his chin. 

Rattrap reached for his blaster and fired. Once, twice, three times at Megatron’s chest. The warlord was sent back with each shot. In the distance, more shots came aimed for the transmetal T-Rex. And the warlord fled.

Optimus Primal and Silverbolt landed, “What the slag happened?”

Rattrap stood, brushed the dirt from his body, and glared at Dinobot. “Ask da’ bot who decided to play Pred.” The warrior’s head lowered in shame.

Silverbolt winced, “Dinobot? What about your honor?”

“Is not Maximal honor,” the warrior answered. “My choice were my own, and I thought . . . it was all pointless.”

No one spoke for a few long moments, Optimus Primal sighed. He transformed into his flight mode, “We’ll discuss this when we return to base.” The leader locked on to Dinobot. **  
**


	10. Broken

The alarm clock buzzed, Razorgear's optics blinks on. The loud buzzing  bombarded her already pounding processor. She clicked the off switch and slowly pushed herself out of her berth. The young mother-to-be was already regretting her decision of signing up for early monitor duty. Her ever weakening body protested her movements. Every part of her body ached, and she still had another week and a half of carrying the sparkling inside of her. After taking a deep breath, Razorgear pushed herself out of her berth. She looked down at her ever swelling frame; she placed her hand on it. Smiling, She couldn't wait for the new sparkling to come online.

She made her way to the command center, Rhinox smiled gently at her when she walked in. "Good morning, 'Gear!"

"Morning,” Razorgear groggily said as she attempted to rub the tiredness out of her optics.

“So how are you feeling today?” The medic questioned sincerely. 

She shrugged as she stepped beside the warrior and replied, “Alright, I guess. I just feel a bit tired.”

The fuzor turned from the monitor he was working at, “Then go back to recharge. No one would blame you.”  He stood from his post, “With you so close to your due, it would perfectly fine.”

Razorgear looked at Silverbolt, “Mind your business!” She snapped.

Silverbolt stepped closer to the control table, “I was merely saying that you should rest more if you're tired. Someone else would gladly take your watch.” He explained.

Razorgear’s jaw dropped with disgust, “Are you saying that I’m not capable of sitting at a monitor?!” Dinobot lightly grabbed her shoulder, though she simply pulled away from the raptor, and she started to yell. “YOU THINK I’M FRAGGING USELESS, DON’T YOU?!”

“That’s not what I said.” The Fuzor held his hands up defensively.

Razorgear turned away from the control table, and opened the door to the lift. “I’m going for a walk, and none of you  Maximals are going to stop me.” 

“Razorgear!” Rhinox ran and grabbed her shoulder, “You can’t go out there! Optimus ordered you to stay inside the base!” 

She smacked the medic’s hand away. “Go to the Pit!” Razorgear stormed out of the base.

After a moment of silence, Dinobot sighed heavily. “I guess I’m going to have to go after her.” The raptor glared viciously at the fuzor.

“I didn’t mean to upset her!” The fuzor exclaimed to the raptor.

Dinobot growled in return, “Well you did anyway! She’s carrying a second spark, her emotions are off. She’s easily upset.” His razor teeth bared and clawed fists clenched. He then looked to Rhinox, “I won’t be able to bring her back, though I’ll stay with her.” The raptor exited the Axalon and chased after the femme. 

He need to get things off his mind as well. Rattrap had hardly spoke to Dinobot since their last confrontation with Megatron. He had attempted to talk  to Rattrap about what the Warlord had said. Though, the Maximal spy wouldn’t even give Dinobot a second glance.

There were a few trees and bushes a few kilometers from the Maximal base, and Dinobot spotted the sparked femme under the shade. “Gear?” The raptor spoke softly as he stood next to her. The femme’s  optics dripped full of tears, she wiped them before looking to her friend. “I apologize for the Fuzor’s  behavior. He means well, but his processor isn’t all there.”

She smiled before looking back down, her hand resting absentmindedly on the center of her chest. “I don’t even understand why I’m upset.”

The warrior sat beside her, and then threw his arm over her shoulder. “There is no need to worry about anything. You got out of the Axalon for a while. Enjoy the scenery for a bit.”

With a fake smile, Razorgear nodded her head, “Yeah,” She took a long deep breath, then said. “I’m scared, Dinobot.”

His optics dimmed in response, “Gear, why? We are all here for you. There is no reason to be scared.”

“I know, but I’m still worried.” The femme explained, pressing closer to the raptor.

“Dinobot’s right.” A new voice spoke its input, Razorgear’s head shot up, and Dinobot reached for his sword. “Stand down, Dinobot! It’s only me.” Optimus Primal landed a couple meters in front of them. “Rhinox commed me and said you decided to go for a walk.” The Maximal leader smiled, then sat down next to a tree. “So, I’ll stay and hang out with you.”

Razorgear smile and snuggled even closer to the warrior and began to drift into recharge. Dinobot glaced to Optimus and mouthed a thank you.

A few quiet cycles past, before Dinobt started to get uneasy. Razorgear had been in recharge most of the time, and Optimus was silently reading on his datapad. The raptor’s dreams were plagued of his and Rattrap’s latest argument. 

. . . . 

It was the night after they returned to the base, after facing Megatron. Dinobot laided is his berth staring at the ceiling of his quarters. Megatron now had a golden disk, and it was all his fault. 

The warrior stood slowly, he looked towards the door before deciding to exit. Once in the halls of the Axalon, Dinobot stepped in front of another door and stared at it. Rattrap’s. 

Taking a deep breath, Dinobot lifted his hand and typed the five-digit code into the keypad on the right of the door. 66008. The screen to the keypad blinked:  Incorrect Passcode . 

Dinobot stared at the keypad, Incorrect Passcode? Guilt washed over the warrior, Rattrap must be pissed. He then lifted his hand and tapped his claw against the door to Rattrap’s quarters. 

No response. Another soft tap on the door. Nothing.

“Rattrap?” The warrior whispered to his lover through the closed door, “I need to speak with you. This needs to be discussed.”

Finally, an answer, “Frag off.”

“Please.” Dinobot pleaded.

A long pause, then Rattrap responded. “I’ll think about it.”

Beep: Beep:

Dinobot’s optics flashed back on, his communicator was beeping loudly at him. 

“Will you please answer that,” Razorgear asked grougly.

The warrior typed his comm. and answered, “Dinobot speaking.”

::Yo’, Choppa’ face?:: Rattrap, Dinobot growled with disgust. The Maximal leader stared questionably at the exPredacon.

“Vermin, if this is important say so. If not keep it off the comm, links.” The raptor sneared viciously,  I don’t want them to hear.

“Is everything alright?” Optimus asked after he put his datapad away.

::Choppa’ face, ya’ said ya’ wanted to talk. So here I am. Whataya’ want?:: 

“I would rather speak to you in person, Vermin.” His voice lowering.

::Well dat ain’t happenin’.:: Rattrap snapped though the comm. link.

The exPredacon snapped back, “Then we are not having this conversation.” Then, he powered off his comm.

The femme stared up at the warrior she was using as a pillow, “Is everything alright?”

“Fine, everything is fine!” Dinobot growled.

Slowly, Razorgear stood and stepped away from the warrior. “Everything is  not  OK!”  Dinobot looked away from the femme’s glaring optics. “Dinobot come on, what happened?” He didn’t answer her, “So something did happen. Did you two have a fight,” Another long pause, she took a step toward the raptor. “You did didn’t you.” 

Dinobot stood and attempted to walk away from the conversation, but Razorgear simple followed him. “Hey, Dinobutt! I’m trying to talk to you! I’m your friend come on! I just want to help!”

Dinobot stopped dead in his tracks, and then spun around to glare down at the femme. “I don’t need nor want your help.” He yelled, his clawed servos clenched tightly. 

Optimus’ optics were locked on the two former Predacons. “Guys?”

The leader’s comment was not heard, since the argument was heating up. “Quit being such a spike!” Razorgear yelled back, “I guess you are what you eat, and apparently you’re not getting enough of it!”

Dinobt growled baring his razor teeth at the young femme, “Excuse me?!”

“Stop it now!” Optimus shouted as he approached them.

And again he was ignored, “You heard me you Mech loving saurian!” 

Both Dinobot and Optimus Primal winced. “Look who’s talking you little pleasure bot!” The raptor shoved her lightly. “And if you weren’t carrying that little parasite I’d--” 

“You’d what?! You know what, frag off! I fragging hate you! Go to the Pit!” She screamed at the warrior, tears streaming out of her optics.

That was it, Optimus Primal stepped between the two, “Stop it, both of you.”The Maximal leader grabbed Razorgear’s shoulder, “I’m taking you back to base,  now.  Dinobot calm down then return to base.”

He transformed into his flight mode, grabbed Razorgear, and took of to the Axalon. The raptor was left alone with his own thoughts and guilt.

A cycle or so past before Dinobot made his way back to the Maximal base.Cheetor passed the warrior on his way out, “Good luck in there. “ The transmetal cat said sincerely.

He huffed in annoyment, and he entered the lift. Optimus Primal and Rattrap were alone in the Command Center. Dinobot turned to leave to his quarters. 

“Where are you going, Dinobot?” The leader asked.

Dinobot stopped dead in his tracks, “I was going to apologize to Razorgear.” 

“Not right now, you’re not. We need to talk.” 

Rattrap looked hesitantly at the transmetal ape, “Fearless leader, I’m gonna head out den’.”

“No!” The leader shouted, the usually calm leader was gone, Optimus Primal’s face turned into one of pure anger. He pointed at both Dinobot and Rattrap. “You two are staying right where you are!” 

The two glanced quickly at each, and then looked away, and then back to Optimus. “Now, I’m sick of all the slagging issues you two are causing on  my  ship! I’m slagging sick of your constant scrapes at each other! And I’m  fragging   sick of whatever the  frag  is going on between you two right now! And we are going to to talk about it whether you like it or not!” The leader slammed his fists on the control table, his optics dull from exhaustion.

Dinobot spoke first, “I ensure you, Primal, this is nothing to concern yourself with.” The raptor was planning on talking with Rattrap, but not in front of the Maximal leader. 

The transmetal ape frowned, “Yeah, right. We’re sorting this out right now” He looked at the spy. “Rattrap, I’m going to listen to your side of this first.” 

The  rat sighed heavily, “Do we really have ta do dis?” He recived a hard stare from the leader. Rattrap threw his hands into the air, “Alright, fine. So after  Dinobot  decided to play Pred, and it turns out ole’ grapeface and dis dumb saurian” he pointed at the exPredacon.

“Rattrap don’t please.” Dinobot’s begged hardly above a whisper.

“ Were Fragging!!” The rat shouted his hand still extended toward the warrior.

Optimus’ breath caught in his intake. He stared at Dinobot who’s optics were locked onn the center of the command table. The leader turned back to Rattrap, “and this matters because?” Optimus Primal knew exactly why it mattered, he knew Rattrap and Dinobot were in a relationship. But obviously, they were going through some bumps, the leader just wanted his crew to get along again.

“DID YA’ NOT HEAR ME?! HE WAS INTERFACIN’ WITH MEGATRON!!” Rattrap screamed.

“I heard you just fine, I’m asking who do you care about something like that, which happened in the past.” The leader asked calmly, Rattrap looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. “Dinobot, do you have anything else to add?”

The raptor hesitated, and then answered, “It is all true. Megatron and I used to be in an intimate relationship . . . which  I  ended.”

Rattrap’s attention snapped to Dinobot, “Ya’ ended it with him?”

“Of course I did, it wasn’t a good relationship for me. So I ended it.” Dinobot explained, not looking at either of the two Maximals.

“But why didn’t ya tell me dat ya’ used to frag the leader of da Predacons!” Rattrap’s voice continued to rise until he was yelling again.

Dinobot’s burning red optics turned to glared at the rat. “I did not tell you since I believed that it did not matter.  I do not inquire you of your past lovers!” 

Stepping in between Dinobot and the control table, Rattrap snapped back. “Yeah, but I didn’t  frag Megatron!!”

Their screaming went back and forth, and went for several more clicks. Optimus watched silently, unable to completely comprehend what was exactly happening. The leader felt awkward listening to Rattrap and Dinobot’s private argument, though he knew it would be safer if he did. Adding to Optimus’ uncomfortableness, he learned exactly how close the two really were.  I didn’t need to know that.   The thought kept returning to the leader’s processor.

Dinobot inhaled deeply, and the spoke. “If you have so many prejudices against Predacons, then I do not see a reason to continue our relationship. Since I was and still am a Predacon.” The warrior spat each word like an attack.

Rattrap and Optimus both froze, and stared at Dinobot. “What are ya’ talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Our relationship is  over! We are done!” Dinobot hissed viciously. The exPredacon warrior spun away from Rattrap and stormed out of the Axalon without another word to either of them. And no one stopped him. 

Rattrap just stared, jaw dropped; he didn’t know what to do or say.

After a few long moments of silence, Rattrap vacated the command center, leaving the Maximal leader alone, but not before giving Optimus a harsh glare.

“This is all  my fault!” Breathing out with exhaustion, he didn’t want this, Optimus just wanted them to sort this little feud out, for them to be friends again. But not like this.  **  
**


	11. Code of Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry in advance . . .

Dinobot stood at the top of a hill in his beast mode, overlooking a herd of antelopes. He was preparing to attack, when Rattrap slipped into his thoughts. Rattrap was right on so many different planes, but he would never admit it out loud. The exPredacon attempted to push his thoughts of his lover away. No.  Former  lover. And it still hurt.

That’s when his comm. link came to life. 

::Cheetor to anybody! Come in!::

Dinobot tapped the comm and spoke, “Speak feline.”

::I’m teaching a solo lesson to Megatron and Rampage! Problem is they’re quick learners and ahhh!!:: The sound of explosions echoed through the comm.

Dinobot gave one last look to the herd, and then began to sprint toward Cheetor’s signal. “Are you injured?”

After a short burst of static, Cheetor answered, ::I’m fine but someone’s gotta follow up on Megatron.:: 

The raptor continued to accelerate, “Affirmative, you can consider it done.”

It took the raptor a full cycle to reach the valley where Megatron was at. The warrior watched from a distance on the opposite side of the valley as Megatron pulled out the golden disk, the warrior flinched at the sight. He watched carefully as Rampage transformed into his beast mode. The crab aimed first at the Predacon warlord, and then to the mountain.

Protoform X fired his cannon, and the mountain top exploded. The warlord laughed evilly as the image of the mountain projected by the disk changed from the old mountain to the new topless one. 

Dinobot stared in shock, “The future can be changed.” He swallowed nervously.

“Burn this valley and destroy everything within it!” Megatron called out his orders and his Predacons surrounded the valley and began to destroy it. 

The warrior stood, transformed, and then comm.ed  into the Axalon. “Dinobot to Optimus Primal. Code Red: Situation Extreme.”

::Optimus here, Rattrap was already going after you. The rest of us are on our way! Fall back until we arrive.::

Dinobot inhaled deeply, he knew what he must do. He must stop Megatron, at whatever the cost. “Negative, Primal. The question that once haunted my very being has been answered. The future is not fixed, my choice are my own.” The warrior drew his sword, “And yet, how ironic, for I find that I have no choice

* * *

 

“Fraggin’ saurian!” Rattrap screamed. He had just received the message from Optimus. Dinobot was going against all the Predacons. Code Red Situation.

The transmetal rat sped as fast as he could to reach Dinobot. He needed to make so many apologizes to the raptor. Rattrap didn’t want his last words to Dinobot to be words of hatred, he had to get there.

“No matter how soon I get dere, it’s gonna be way too late! Dinobot against nine Preds! Dere won’t be enough left him to make a toaster!”

Rattrap snuffed away tears and continued to tear through the terrain to reach Dinobot before it would be too late.

* * *

 

Razorgear paced the command center; she couldn’t believe the situation Dinobot had gotten himself into. The Maximal crew, minus the two who were telling her to sit down, were going after the raptor.  The femme refused and continued to pace.

“Really Gear, please sit down.” Airazor motioned to a chair, “There’s no need for this.” 

The young femme spun to face the older, “But Dinobot! He got mad at me, that’s why he ran off!”

The white tiger looked up from his data pad, “You’re not to blame, he has been acting strange since the incident involving the Golden Disk.”

Razorgear glared at Tigatron, “Don’t even go there.” She hated that the Maximals though less of the warrior for that, but no one knew exactly why he did.

The white tiger looked back to his datapad without a response. Airazor smirked at the young mother-to-be, “Don’t worry too much about Dinobot, he can always handle himself.”

Razorgear rubbed her hand over her abdomen. “I know, I shouldn’t have said those things to him though. I didn’t mean it.” SHe began to cry.

Airazor stood and wrapped her arms around Razorgear, “Shh, shhh. It’ll be okay.”

Razorgear knew otherwise, it wasn’t going to end OK.

 

* * *

 

Dinobot fought furiously. He shot his optic lasers at Blackarachnia; she bombarded him back with missiles fired from her spider legs.

The warrior howled in pain, and he charged at her knocking the black widow to the ground. The femme was out for the count.

Slowly, Dinobot took out each of the Predacons. Just after he tore off Inferno’s head, Quickstrike attacked the warrior from behind. 

The warrior fell to the ground in pain, his sword slipped out of his hand and rolled out of his reach. The Predacon fuzor laughed, "Well, well, what do we have here. A useless traitor that what.” The fuzor kicked the fallen warrior multiple times in his right side ribs. Laughing he asked, “What's a warrior without weapons, eh?”

“A warrior  still! ” With that Dinobot spun onto his back, kicked the Predacon fuzor to the ground, and then landed almost effortlessly back onto his feet. Then with a long sweep of his leg, Dinobot sent Quickstrike flying through the air.

The warrior let out a gasp of air as he clenched his side. The strong soldier was falling apart, battered, so much pain. He wasn’t about to give up though. He could still stand, so then he could still fight.

“Hmmm, my ears are burning! Yeeessss! Why, Dinobot, what a delightful surprise!” Megatron stepped in front of Dinobot, with his powerful blaster prepped and ready to fire. “Let's see, where are we now?” The Warrlord carelessly tapped his blaster back and forth into his opposite hand. “I have the Golden Disk, I have the power to change the future, and the only remaining obstacle in my path to unimaginable glory . . . is yourself.” Megatron smirked, then spat each word like a curse “Exhausted. Damaged beyond recovery. Defeated.” Dinobot’s only response was a long low growl at the warlord. “And there is something that I know I can finish you with.” Megatron reached behind brush with his free hand and pulled out a struggling body.

Rattrap.  Megatron’s grip was tight around the rat’s neck. The Maximal spy was battered just as bad as the warrior, though he had little fight left in his optics.

Dinobot’s optics widen with fear, “No.”

“Yesss.” The transmetal Trex laughed, “You made a mistake leaving your people.You made a bigger mistake leaving me.  And you made the biggest mistake of your life by choosing this  filthy  rodent as your lover.”  

Dinobot breathed heavily, his optics never leaving Rattrap’s struggling body. “What do you want?”

He laughed again, “I simply wish to return the favor.” 

By now Rattrap had stopped struggling and simply had his hands around the grip on his neck. The grip tighten before he was extented out closer to Dinobot. Rattrap’s optics begged the warrior for help. 

“Your spark or his?” Is all that Megatron asked. 

Don’t please.  Rattrap mouthed the words to Dinobot. “Take mine.” Dinobot answered without a second of hesitation. 

Megatron straightened, “Ah yes, your spark it is.”

“Release Rattrap first!” Dinobot yelled as he took a step toward the warlord.

The grip around Rattrap’s neck tightened, “You said to take your spark, and I intend to.” The raptor froze, all he could do was watch. “Oh Dinobot, you gave your spark away to this pathetic Maximal.” The warlord lifted his cannon and then pointed it directly behind Rattrap. “Well, his lost spark will be in your servos.” 

The cannon fired and blasted through Rattrap’s abdomen and chest. Megatron laughed as he tossed the rat’s limp body in front of Dinobot’s feet. 

The warlord called out to the rest of his Predacons, ordering them to retreat. 

Dinobot fell to his knees beside Rattrap, “Vermin!” He gently placed his clawed hands on the rat’s shoulders. “Vermin, come on wake up!” No response, then Dinobot sobbed out, “ Rattrap, please wake up!”

The Maximal spy’s optics blinked dimly on. “Eh, Choppa’ face.” He took a short breath, then winced. “My chest hurts.”

Looking to the smaller mech’s chest, fear flooded the injured warrior. Rattrap’s energon was leaking out of the massive hole in his chest. Immediately, Dinobot pressed his clawed hands over the wound in attempt to stop the loss of the Rattrap’s life fluid. He screamed in pain at the pressure on his injury.

“Rattrap, please, just stay with me. Alright?”  

The Maximal sky's optics dimmed, but they didn’t pull away from the warrior’s. “Yeah, okay. I’ll try Choppa’ face.” His voice was barely audible. Rattrap gripped Dinobot’s wrist, the grip had hardly any pressure to it. 

Fear continued to race through Dinobot, Rattrap wasn’t meant to die here. It shouldn’t be Rattrap. Rattrap just can’t, Dinobot won’t let him.  “Talk to me, Rattrap.” The warrior’s voice cracked, he attempted to hold back tears.

“I’m sorry Dinobot.” Rattrap coughed out, “I didn’t want us to end. Not like this either.” Energon dripped from the small mech’s mouth. 

Shaking his head, Dinobot responded, “No, you’re not going to leave me. Promise you won’t leave me. Especially not today. Not after everything we’ve gone through.” 

Rattrap gave the warrior half hearted smile, “Ya’ know I can’t promise dat.”

“I just need to hear you say it.” Dinobot begged, “Please.”

Rattrap accepted Dinobot’s promise just as Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Silverbolt, and Rhinox arrived at the scene. Rhinox transformered out of his beast mode and ran to kneel beside Rattrap and Dinobot.

“What happened?!” The medic questioned the warrior as he stared at Rattrap’s massive injury. 

“Megatron,” was all Dinobot could say without his voice going to static.

Rhinox turned and looked at Rattrap’s pain filled face, “Rattrap, can you hear me?” The medic glanced back to Dinobot, “Has he woken up at all?”

The warrior nodded without moving his clawed hands from the gaping hole in his lover’s chest. “Rattrap?” The rat’s optics turned on and stared past the medic and straight to Dinobot. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.”

Rhinox pulled out a hand held welder, “Dinobot, I have to close most of this off before we can even move him.” The medic examined the injury more intensely. “And I need to make sure Rattrap stays awake. If he goes into stasis now, he might not ever come back online.” Dinobot nodded. “Alright, now move. I need to get to work.” 

The warrior lifted his hands away from the open wound, one reached for the small mech’s hand and the other held the side of Rattrap’s face. “Vermin, this is all my fault.” 

“No it ain’t. I’m tired, Choppa’ face, So tired.”

Gripping Rattrap’s hand tighter, Dinobot brushed the side of Rattrap’s face. “Rattrap, you cannot sleep now. You have to stay awake.” 

The injured Maximal leaned his head into the gentle hand, “Okay, but if we make it back to base can I sleep with ya’?”

“For the rest of our lives.” Dinobot answered.

Rhinox glanced up for a brief moment, convinced that Dinobot forgot he was even there. Then, the medic continued his work.

Rattrap smiled weakly, “Good. And after we face’, will ya’ stay in da berth with me too?”

Normally, Dinobot would have turned red, but he didn’t. “Absolutely.”

“Okay.” Rattrap’s optics powered down, and he slipped into stasis.

The warrior gripped his lover’s hand more intensely, “Rat-”

“Don’t worry, he’s just in medical stasis. We can take him to the base now.” The medic placed his hand on the warrior’s shoulder. He then turned back to the rest of the Maximals. “We need to get them back to base right now!” Rattrap was lifted up by the medic and was handed to Cheetor. 

Optimus transformed into his flight mode, “Rhinox, with me. Dinobot with Silverbolt. Let’s get out of here now!”

The flight back to the Axalon was a blur to the warrior, the pain in his right side was causing him to black in and out. He didn’t realize he was sitting in the command center, until he felt the optics of the Maximals on him.

“Well?” Silverbolt inquired.

Dinobot gripped his injured side, “Well, what?” The warrior winced as he took a deep breath. 

Optimus Primal shook his head, “Nevermind, let’s get you into the CR-Chamber.” Dinobot felt gentle hands lift him to his feet and guide him to the CR. He felt the pressure around him increase, and stasis slowly claimed him.

 

* * *

 

“So they’re going to be okay?!” Razorgear smiled and wrapped her arms around the Maximal leader. 

He nodded, “That’s what Rhinox told me.” It would take time, Rhinox said. A long time. But they would survive. Optimus thought it was best to tell Gear that they’re be fine. A white lie, that’s all. 

Suddenly, her grip around him tightened. Almost to the point of painful. “Gear?”

She released him, and took a step away from the leader. Her optics were filled with fear, “Optimus.”

Slag. He thought,  she knows I lied.   “Gear, I-”

“The sparkling.” Her hand was over her spark chamber. “It’s coming.” **  
**


	12. Rest and Recovery

“It’s coming!” Razorgear gasped her hand hovering over her chest. “What do we do?”

Optimus Primal could only stare back at the panicking femme, he didn’t know what to do. He held his hands, “We need to stay calm.” He said that more for himself than Razorgear. “I’m going to go get Rhinox, I just need to stay here. Okay?”

Razorgear took steady, even breaths and nodded at the Maximal leader. He calmly exited her quarters, and watched as the door slid shut. Then Optimus broke into a run and slammed on a closed door.

“Rhinox!”  

The door slid open, and an exhausted Rhinox stood in the doorway. Attempting to wipe away his tiredness, he answered, “This better be important, I just got Rattrap stable and in the CR. I do need rest, unlike you, Optimus.” The medic looked up with tired dull optics to see Optimus’ fear filled ones. “What’s wrong?”

“Gear, she thinks her sparkling is coming and I don’t know what to do. She’s in her quarters, alone.” Optimus gasped out between heavy breaths. 

The medic’s orange red optics grew wide. the medic shoved the leader out of his doorway, and then stormed to Razorgear’s quarters. “Get Airazor, I’m gonna need her help.” The medic entered Razorgear’s quarters, and exited almost in the same nanoclick, with his arm wrapped over her shoulder. The medic carefully guided the young femme toward the medical bay of the Axalon. 

The leader watched the two slowly walk down the halls. He took a deep breath, then walked briskly to another door, and knocked.

The door slid open, with Tigatron wide awake in the doorway, “Optimus Primal, do you need something?”

The leader awkwardly smiled, “Yeah, actually I need Airazor. It’s kind of an emergency.”

“What’s the emergency?” Airazor stepped beside the white tiger, and leaned against him. 

“Gear, her sparkling is on its way. Rhinox said he can use your help.” Optimus Primal explained to the femme airscout.

Airazor and Tigatron’s optics widened in shock. Then the bird of prey pressed a kiss on the side of  the white mech’s  face and brushed past him and the Maximal leader. “I’ll see you two later then.” She winked at her lover and ran toward the Medical bay. 

The two mechs stared as she turned down a hallway. “Well, I was planning on recharging tonight, but it looks like that isn't going to happen.” Optimus joked, “I just pray to Primus Gear will be okay.” 

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Dinobot! Giving your spark away to a pathetic Maximal. Well, his spark is in your servos!” 

The cannon fired right through Rattrap’s chest just above his spark chamber. The purple warlord threw the limp transmetal rat to the ground and flew away. 

Dinobot ran to the rat, collapsing beside him. “Rattrap!” Pressing his clawed servos against the wound, Dinobot begged Rattrap to stay alive.

“I’m sorry Choppa’ face,” Rattrap powered down completely, spark extinguished. Dead. Rattrap died in his arms.

Dinobot’s optics blinked on rapidly, his breaths staggering. A heavy fog surrounded his body. Panicking, he pushed around until the door in front of him lifted open.  

The raptor staggered  into the open, the lights in the room blinded him. After a few blinks of his optics, the Maximal command center came into focus.

“Dinobot? Are you alright?”

Blinking a few more times, Dinobot saw the Maximal leader looking at him. He nodded at Optimus. “I’m fine.” He attempted to step toward the control table, but nearly collapsed after two steps.

Before he knew it, two pairs of hands caught Dinobot, then lowered him into a monitor chair. Dinobot glared first to Optimus, then to the owner of the second pair of hands, Tigatron, and thanked them. 

“No need.” The snowy white tiger responded before he turned to monitor and sat down.

Optimus waited a moment before returning to the control table. Dinobot began to look around and saw Cheetor and Silverbolt staring back at him. Tension filled the Axalon’s command center. 

He watched Cheetor nervously fiddling his fingers, Tigatron playing virtual card games, Silverbolt staring at the security feeds, and Optimus Primal typing aimlessly on the control table. No one spoke. 

Until Dinobot coughed lightly, all heads snapped to face him. “Where’s Rattrap?”

Optimus frowned, “He’s still in the CR.”

“Alright.” Dinobot stood, his legs wavering under his own weight. Silverbolt and Optimus steadied him. The raptor shoved them both away. “I can stand!” The fuzor and leader took a step back. “I’ll be going to my quarters, if you shall need me.” He took a few steps, then said, “Get me when the vermin wakes.”

Dinobot felt the gaze of all their optics as he staggered out of the command center. He didn’t care of what they thought of him,  Rattrap was the only thing that mattered. The raptor forced himself to stand as tall as possible. His optics dimmed with the pain that shot through his protoform.  

Though, the warrior refused to show any pain, he remained standing tall until he was out of sight of the command center. Dinobot grabbed his right lower side,  a hiss escaped his vocalizer. He leaned on against the wall until he finally arriveed at his private quarters. Then he punched the code violently into the pad, and stepped into his room when the door slid open. 

“Primus, help me.” Dinobot hissed, and limped to his berth. The warrior winced as he laid down slowly into his berth. 

 

* * *

 

Tigatron typed on one of the monitors, nothing else to do. Optimus Primal had kept most of the crew inside the Axalon. The normally calm tiger was beginning to lose it. The cabin fever was starting to sink in. 

Usually the mech was never in the Axalon more the a solar cycle. But, he hadn't left since before the rescue mission for Dinobot and Rattrap. The tiger had just returned and the rest of the Maximals headed out. He breathed out with frustration.

He spun in his chair and faced Optimus, who was staring intensely at the command table. The white tiger coughed to get the Maximal leader's attention.

"No." Optimus spoke without looking up. "We're short handed Tigatron, and if Megatron attacked we'd only have four able bodied mechs. My servos are tied. You're not going anywhere." 

It wasn't the first time Tigatron had asked, and it wouldn't be last either.

Another two cycles past and Cheetor and Tigatron joined the two older mechs in the command center. The young cat, Cheetor, was laying on the floor, staring at  the ceiling, bored out of his processor. 

Silverbolt tapped on the armrest of the chair. He watched as the screens change from camera views within and outside the Axalon. But whenever the image switched to Axalon’s Med bay, the screen go to static. 

The Maximal fuzor didn’t seem interested, his optics were blankly staring at the ever changing screen. The only thing that was on his mind was the last time him and his secret lover, Blackarachnia spoke. The femme mentioned that last time, something about an arc and the golden disk. The fuzor wondered why the arc of the golden disk mattered, though he brushed the thought aside. 

“What are all you useless mechs doing?” A femme’s voice exclaimed tiredly.

Tigatron was the first one up, he jumped over Cheetor, and wrapped his arms around the femme, “Airazor! Are you alright?! How’s-” 

The falcon femme gently pushed the white mech slightly away, “Relax, I’m fine. Just tired.” 

He backed a single small step away,  giving her the space she silently asked for without being too far away. The tiger watched Optimus Primal carefully as he approached them.

“Did everything go well? It seemed that it lasted too long.” The leader demanded.

Airazor smiled and shrugged, “Rhinox said that sometimes it goes long, but no usually. Plus, Gear was two decacycles early.”

Cheetor, who was no longer laying on the ground, now beside Optimus asked. “But is she okay?”

“Don’t worry, Cheetor she’s fine.” the tired scout smiled.

The silver fuzor stepped up, “And the sparkling?”

“He’s healthy.”

Optimus stood straighter, “A mech?” 

Airazor nodded, and Cheetor jumped for another question. “Did she name him yet?!”

“Cheetor, relax.” She pause, “No, she hasn’t named him yet.” Airazor looked to the Maximal leader. “Rhinox said for you to go to Med bay when you get a chance.” She took a long deep breath, “And if no one else needs anything, I’m going to got recharge.” Airazor grabbed Tigatron’s hand and pulled him with her. They walked together out of the command center. 

The two scouts were silent until they reached their shared quarters. It wasn’t until the door slid closed behind them, Airazor released Tigatron’s hand. 

He smiled to her as she relaxed into their shared berth, “So, can I assume that we won’t be having any sparklings then?” Tigatron stepped closer to their berth.

Leaning forward, Airazor grabbed Tigatron’s hand and pulled his to sit side her. Once he leaned his back against the wall, she answered. “Well, not any time soon.” She explained, her voice tired and light. She laid her head in his lap. 

“In the future?” The white tiger inquired as he placed his hand on the exhausted femme’s shoulder.

She smile and snuggled closer to her mate, “Maybe, Tigatron. Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Optimus stepped into the Med Bay and his audiuals were attacked by loud crying. He covered his head and walked closer to the Maximal medic, who seemed to be rocking on his feet. 

As Optimus got closer he could hear what Rhinox was saying. “Hush, hush little one. Your carrier is trying to recharge.” The medic was rocking the newly online sparkling in his arms, the sparkling ignored the medic and continued to scream.  

“How is he?” Optimus asked when he stepped beside Rhinox. The leader’s hand lifted and brushed the side of the sparkling’s small head.

Rhinox forced a laugh, “A pain in the aft, but healthy.”

“And Gear?”

After hushing the sparkling again, Rhinox answered. “Other than being very exhausted, she’s in good shape. 

Holding out his arms to the medic, Optimus offered. “I can take him for a while. If you need to take care of anything else.”

Without a second thought, Rhinox shoved the newborn into the leader’s open arms. “Here!”  The medic immediately backed away from the newly acquainted pair. 

Carefully, Optimus held the sparkling in his arms and began to rock back and forth. “Hi there little bitty, we need to be quiet now.” The screaming softened, then stopped abruptly. Rhinox stared, as the purple-black two toned metal of the sparkling shined vibrantly in the bright lights of the Axalon’s Med Bay. A tiny hand reached up to Optimus’ face in attempt to grab it. The leader offered the sparkling his finger to grab, the little sparkling grabbed the finger that was offered to him and squealed with a new found joy.

“How did you do that?” The medic asked. 

The leader looked up with the bright beaming smile that Rhinox hadn’t seen on the leader in along time,  “I don’t know.” He glanced back at the new ball of life in his arms, “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

He felt a light hand on his shoulder, carefully trying to wake him from recharge. Softly calling his name, “Dinobot? Hey, Dinobot?” 

The warrior could tell it wasn’t the bot that mattered to him right now, nor was it Optimus Primal, so he decided not to respond. The warrior pulled his shoulder away from the the gentle hand. 

“Well, Rhinox wanted to make sure you’re okay. So, he sent some energon for you.” Again, the warrior didn’t answer. “So, could you at least have some. When you get up, you know.” 

“Shut up, feline.” Dinobot snapped, without moving in his berth.

Cheetor winced back from the recovering warrior, “Sorry, Dinobot. But it’s been two solar cycles, and you haven’t came out of here.” A low vicious growl escaped the warrior’s vocalizer. “Okay, fine.” Cheetor retreated to the door then said, “Rattrap hasn’t woken up yet.” And the young Maximal scout left the warrior’s quarters.

The warrior curled tighter on his berth, he wouldn’t cry he refused to. Two whole solar cycles, and Rattrap hadn’t left the CR- Chamber.  What if he never wakes up?  The thought caused Dinobot to wince in fear,  and it would be all my fault.

Dinobot tried not to cry, but failed. And he wept.

 

* * *

 

Razorgear sat up quickly, breathing heavily. Disorientated, she looked around, until a massive hand gently guided her back down.

“Relax Gear.”

She stared at the ceiling, “Rhinox?”

“Yes?” The medic’s optics were locked on the monitor connected to her.

Her head snapped side to side, “Where is he?!” Rhinox stared down at her, but didn’t respond. “Where is my sparkling?!”  

“Right here, Gear.” Another voice answered.

She turned her head to find the owner, Optimus Primal was across the room rocking back and forth on his feet. She smiled when she saw her child in the leader’s arms. Then she turned to watch Rhinox. “Why can’t I get up?” The femme questioned the medic.

He smiled at her, and then turned back to the monitor. “You’ve been in stasis for the past solar cycle. It took a lot out of you, I don’t want you to do anything for a while.” 

Her optics widened, “A whole solar cycle? Who was watching my sparkling?!” 

“Well, mainly Optimus,” Rhinox answered, he swiped the screen of  the monitor and new information appeared. “He’s the only one that can keep him from crying.” 

“Okay,” Razorgear yawned. “I’m gonna-” and she slipped into recharge again.

Optimus tooks a few steps toward the medic, “How is she doing?”

“She’s recovering quite well.” Rhinox explained, his hand brushed over her shoulder. “She just needs some more time.” Optimus smiled and lifted the tiny sparkling into the air. It smiled at the leader, and reached for him. “You’d make one great sire, Optimus.”

“Skydust said that too.” 

Rhinox stared at the Maximal leader, “Are you okay?” 

Optimus looked at the medic then pulled the sparkling back into his arms. “Kinda, yeah, I’m fine.”

The medic frowned, “Maybe you should get some rest too.”

“Who’s gonna watch the bitty?” Optimus smirked, the medic rolled his optics and lifted the sparkling out of the leader’s arms.

“I will.” Rhinox held the child in one arm, and pushed the leader out with the other. “Now go recharge, otherwise I’m gonna’ force a medical recharge on you!”

Optimus defensively threw his hand into the air, “Alright. Alright, I’m going!” 

The leader exited the Med Bay and continued on his way to his quarters. He took his time when he walked through the halls of the Axalon. 

The transmetal gorrilla paused in the middle of his stride to stare a closed door. Dinobot’s door, to be exact. The leader thought he should talk to the warrior. Though, Optimus Primal didn’t know what he could say. Words of comfort, that Rattrap was going to be okay. He knew as well as Dinobot that Rattrap might not wake up.  The leader knew for sure that the exPredacon would blame himself. 

There was nothing for the Maximal leader to do. Not right now at least.

Optimus continued to walk to his quarters. The leader had a lot on his processer, he knew he wasn’t going to recharge any time soon. 

 

* * *

 

Rhinox watched as the CR-Chamber light flicked from red to green. He waited a few clicks and no one exited the Chamber. Rattrap had been in the CR for almost a decacycle, the medic glanced at the CR results. They said the Rattrap was repaired, but not fully. The repairs around the Maximal spy’s spark were too delicate for the CR to do. 

Rattrap would just have to recover normally from the damage to his spark. The rat might not ever be the same again.

That was the last thing the medic wanted for his friend. He closed the program containing the medical records. Rhinox roamed out of the command center to his own quarters. 

Maybe his friend would wake in the morning.

 

* * *

 

“The CR light is green!” Cheetor exclaimed, “Is Rattrap coming out?” The young transmetal feline pointed at the light at the top of the CR-Chamber. 

Optimus didn’t look up, Rhinox informed him that the CR said Rattrap was repaired, but they knew the rat’s damage was extensive. He might not ever wake up.

“RATTRAP!!” Cheetor yelled as he ran closer to the CR. 

Optimus spun around and saw Cheetor hugging a smaller bot, “Primus, Cheetor give him some space.” The young scout backed away, releasing Rattrap from his grip.

The spy rubbed his hand over his chest, “Hey, furball.” Then, Rattrap nodded to the leader, “Boss monkey, how’s it goin’?”

Optimus laughed, “Better than it has been.”

“Good,” Rattrap smirked back, before a coughing fit attacked him. He rubbed his chest again once the fit calmed. “I think dat I’m gonna go recharge for a while.”

Cheetor shot a glance at the Maximal leader, “I’ll go get-”

Optimus raised his hand in front Cheetor to silence him. “I’ll escort to your quarters, Rattrap.” The look the leader gave the spy was a question.

The rat nodded, “Yeah, sounds good, fearless leader.” The rat sounded in pain, and very exhausted.

Rattrap stumbled out of the command center and down toward the Maximal quarters. Optimus walked behind him. 

They walked slowly down to Rattrap’s quarters, the spy stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Optimus almost ran into him. 

“Is Choppa’ face up?” Rattrap stared at one of the closed doors.

Optimus Primal nodded, “Most likely.” Rattrap didn’t respond, he only continued to stare at the closed door. “You can go see him, you know that, right?”

Rattrap typed on the keypad, and watched as the door slid open. The injured Maximal smirked back at the leader, “Thanks, Optimus. Night.” And the door slid closed behind the rat. 

A still body laid in the berth facing the wall, covered with a blanket. It didn’t move, Rattrap moved closer as quietly as he could. Dinobot turn to lay on his back, and smiled as Rattrap got closer to his berth. 

“Vermin.” Was Dinobot was able to say, before the rodent crawled under the blanket, into the berth beside him. Rattrap snuggled closer to the raptor. “I worried about you.” Dinobot whispered, wrapping one of his arms around his smaller lover. “I was worried that you wouldn’t come out of stasis, you lost so much energon. I thought I was going to lose you.”

** The warrior couldn’t say too much more to his recovered lover, Rattrap was already recharging in arms.  “I love you, Rattrap.”   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters will be posted together once I finish Chapter 15.   
> Again thanks for reading and please review.


	13. The Agenda Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's Agenda is beginning to take it's course . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delays, school has been rough. Thank you for the support.

The Maximal crew was again gathered around Razorgear in the Command Center. Smiles were plastered on everyones’ face. Optimus’ optics brightened when she told him that she had an announcement for the Axalon crew.

  
She sat in front of everyone, holding the tiny new dark purple sparkling in her arms. She smiled down at her child, then back up at the Maximals. It was the child introduction to the crew, his new family. “I picked out a name for him.” The child’s bright optics stared back at his carrier, “His name is Ravenflare.”

  
The Maximals offered their smiles and congratulations to the new mother, thought the only ones she paid attention to was the two in the back of the crowd. The smaller leaning back against the taller, smiling right at her. “Dat’s some name he got der ‘Gear.”

  
“Thanks Rattrap.” Razorgear answered, as she watched the tall warrior stroke the arm of the mech in front of him. She couldn't help but smile, those two are the best bots for each other. It was perfect.

  
"So, 'Gear can I hold him?" The young transmetal cat pulled her attention from the two odd lovers.

  
For a brief second Razorgear pulled her son closer; it was Cheetor,what was she thinking? Cheetor would be the last mech to harm her sparkling. "Of course, Cheetor." She smiled as she carefully passed her child to the mech that could be still considered a child himself.

  
"Be careful," the thought occurred to Optimus Primal before it even crossed Razorgear's mind.

  
"Don't worry Optimus, I got this." One of his arms wrapped under the sparkling, keeping him close, while the other offered its hand and fingers to the reaching hands of the sparkling. Ravenflare squealed with joy and tried to grab Cheetor's fingers. "See." Cheetor half mocked the Maximal leader.

  
Razorgear smiled and remained seated as Silverbolt, Tigatron, and Airazor surrounded Cheetor.

  
The leader placed his hand on Razorgear's shoulder, "Don't worry Gear we'll take always take care of Ravenflare, you don't have to do this by yourself. And you never will either."

  
~~~~~ About two lunar cycles later~~~~

  
The Predacon lieutenant, Scorpanok, ran up to the warlord’s quarters and knocked on the closed door. “Enter!” The booming voice called from inside the room.The door slid open, then he ran inside. Megatron was in his tub of oil. “Yes?"

  
Scorpanok saluted, “My lord, Taranlus has reported that the quantum surge force will reach Cybertron soon, meaning that--"

  
"That Cybertron will know that we are here, yesss" The warlord smirked as he raised an emerging cube to his lips. Taking a sip he spoke again, "Everything is going according to plan."

  
The lieutenant stared questionably at his leader. "Plan, what plan my Lord?"

  
Megatron laughed, "The plan to restore our race to its proper throne. Yeeesssssss"

* * *

"Did you hear that Gear? We're going home!" Cheetor smiled before grabbing her arm and wrapping her into a hug. “Back to cybertron!” She coughed lightly and the cat released her.

  
Rhinox had just explained that within a few cycles, Cybertron would know exactly where the Axalon crew was in the universe, thanks to the quantum surge.  
The Maximals were celebrating. They were in the home stretch of the war, Razorgear just stared at them in shock. This couldn’t be real. Razorgear watched as Rattrap jumped to Dinobot hugging the raptor. Dinobot looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

  
“Don’t celebrate just yet,” Optimus Primal exclaimed, he leaned heavily on the control table. “Without a doubt Megatron knows this as well, this will be his last chance,” The leader optics fell onto Razorgear, quickly he lowered them. “We need to stay sharp.” The Maximals stared at their leader, Optimus looked back his optics tired. “Get the shields up, now!”

  
The medic turned back to the monitor, “Tigatron and Airazor are up north, and Silverbolt is still out from this morning.”

  
Optimus shook his head, “Comm. them! Tell them to get their afts back to base immediately!” He typed on the console, “In the mean time, Sential needs to on high alert! Megatron will be making his big move.”

  
This was the Optimus the Axalon crew didn’t see often, they’re used the calm steady breeze, not the storm that the leader was at that moment. It was the pure fearless leader, the one that had already sacrificed himself for them once. And the one who wasn’t afraid to do it again. The Optimus Primal that would protect every bot part of his crew with his spark.

  
“Dismissed.” The leader called out, and slowly the Maximals dispersed from the command center, all except the leader, Rhinox, and Razorgear.

  
“Optimus?” She whispered softly.

  
“Yes, ‘Gear?” The leader answered without looking away from the projection in front of him from the control table.

  
The young femme swallowed painfully, fear dripped slowly through her protoform. “I . . . um. I need to tell you something.”

  
Optimus immediately straightened, and the medic slowly turned an audial to the two, but keeping his optics fixed on the monitor in front of him. The leader nodded for Razorgear to continue.

  
“If we get back to Cybertron . . . well, um I worked for Megatron, you know. So, um . . . there’s no other way to say this but, I’m on the Most Wanted List on Cybertron.” She let out a sigh of relief, like all the weight she had been holding was just lifted off of her. It felt wonderful to get it off her chest.

  
“What?!” Rhinox snapped around to face the other two bots in the command center. “Are you slagging me?!”

  
With a quick glance to the Maximal leader, whose optics were filled with shock, Razorgear answered the medic. “No, I’m not. I really am on the most wanted list. And I figured it would be better if no one knew.” The metallic lavender femme explained.

  
The leader finally snapped out of his initial shock, and smirked, “Well, isn’t that just Prime.” Optimus Primal lifted hand to his neck cables and rubbed them. “Amnesty is always an option, but that’s worst case scenario. There isn’t anything to really worry about.” Optimus put one of those I’ll handle this smiles on his face. “Go see Ravenflare, I bet the bitty is awake now.”

  
“Thanks, Optimus-”

  
The lift doors opened and an exhausted Silverbolt stepped in, interrupting Razorgear. “Why is Sentinel online? What’s the emergency?”

  
Optimus’ calm exterior snapped, and all the frustration that he was holding on to was let loose. “Where the frag have you been?!!” The starled fuzor took a step back, “You were due back from patrol almost two cycles ago! What were you thinking?” Silverbolt could only stare at the usually calm leader. “Explain yourself!”  
It took a few moments for the fuzor to compose himself, along with every optic in the room staring at him, before he could answer. “I was double checking everything. I had an off feeling when I went out this morning.”

  
The leader’s fists clenched and unclenched periodically. “Two cycles late, Silverbolt. What in Primus’ name took you two extra cycles?!”

  
The silver winged mech just stared at Optimus Primal, “I told you, sir. I didn’t feel right, so I checked again.” This time the fuzor’s answer wasn’t as strong.  
He’s lying and hiding something. Razorgear thought to herself. What is he up to? Razorgear avoided walking in between the possible conflict and dismissed herself from the the command center. Silverbolt was going to get his aft ripped, and Razorgear didn’t want to be anywhere near them when it happened.  
She turned into her private quarters, barely noticing that the door was left wide open . She went to the small berthside crib that Cheetor and Tigatron made for her sparkling.

  
Except, when she peered into the crib to check on Ravenflare, he wasn’t there. Panic filled her whole body, she sprinted out of her room right to Dinobot’s.  
The warrior’s berthroom door was open as well, so Razorgear didn’t bother to knock before she ran inside, “Where’s Ravenflare?” The femme was almost screaming at the warrior, who was lying in his berth reading from a datapad.

  
Without looking up from his reading, Dinobot answered. “The Vermin said he was going to check on the sparkling.”

  
“Ravenflare isn’t in his crib!” Razorgear snapped at Dinobot.

  
Setting down his datapad, Dinobot stood slowly and glared down at the much smaller femme. “Find the rodent, find Ravenflare.”

  
Glaring right back at the warrior, she asked, “So where is he?”

  
He rolled his optics, and crossed his arms over his massive chest. “I don’t keep track where the rat is.”

  
“Seriously? You don’t know where your little frag toy is? I doubt that.”

  
The exPredacon warrior tensed, and grabbed Razorgear by the shoulder, pinning her to the closest wall at his optics level. She winced in pain, “Don’t you dare say something like that about him! Don't you suggest I’m just using him!” The raptor’s grip loosened and he lowered her back to the ground, though he didn’t release her from his grasp. “I know how that feels, I would never do that to Rattrap.” He let go and backed a few steps away.

  
Razorgear rubbed one hand down the opposite shoulder, “I didn't mean it like that.”

  
“You said it, so it does not matter how you meant it!” He hissed back at her, his clawed hands held tight into fists. Razorgear just stared at the warrior. He pointed to the door, “Get out! Get out, now!” Dinobot's optics burned furiously at Razorgear.

  
Staying backed against the wall, Razorgear shuffled slowly to the door, “Yeah.” She answered nervously, “Yeah, I'm going!” Her hand felt the open door way, and she slid out of the temperamental warrior's room.

  
Once in the hallway, the femme stared back at Dinobot, who was now in the doorway. “Go check check in the nursery room! ” The exPredacon then slammed the door on the young mother.

  
She sighed to herself, Razorgear completely forgot to check the spare room that was made into a nursery. And as she neared the spare room, that Rhinox and Optimus suggest to used as the nursery, she saw the door was open. She peered inside to see Rattrap laying on his back sprawled on the ground. “Rattrap?” She asked softly, the rat wasn’t moving and she was unsure if he was even awake.

  
“Shh, he’s recharging.” Rattrap whispered back, he lifted his hand to point at the center of his chest, where the tiny mech laid.

  
Taking a few careful steps toward Rattrap, Razorgear picked up her sparkling. She rocked the still sleeping child in her arms. Rattrap slowly pushed himself off the ground.

  
“Dat bitty is one heavy sleeper!” He stood and brushed a servo on the sparkling’s helm. “Thank Primus for dat.” Rattrap laughed, “I bet he’d sleep through an attack on da Axalon.”

  
Razorgear smiled at the two-toned sparkling, “At least he recharges through the night cycle now.”  
The first few decacycles after Ravenflare came online, he hardly slept. Rhinox was worried at first, but Ravenflare stayed 100% healthy. The Bitlet simply refused to sleep. Though, after a while he finally settled into the Axalon’s routine.

* * *

The Axalon started to shake, and Optimus grabbed the command table in front of him to keep from falling over. He tapped on the console, and the area surrounding the Axalon showed that half of the Predacons were firing their massive weapon at the ship and its shields.

  
“The shields are down to 30 percent already and still dropping Optimus!” Rhinox called from one of the monitors.

  
“Any sign of Cybertronian ships?” Optimus asked as the lights in the base blinked red.

  
“Nada blimp on the scanners, boss!” Rattrap exclaimed.

 

“Alright then, get ready to fight then!” The Maximal leader called out to his crew, as the Axalon continued to shake.

  
“15 percent!” Rhinox shouted, then again. “10 percent!”

  
“Silverbolt, Airazor, Cheetor when the shields drop I need you in the air! Dinobot, Tigatron, Rattrap, you're coming with me to the ground.” The Maximal leader barked out his commands, “And Rhinox stay in the base with ‘Gear!”

  
“But Optimus, I can help!” The purple femme exclaimed, taking a few steps toward the transmetal gorilla.

  
The leader spun to face Razorgear, “This is not the time to argue with me!”

  
Rhinox interrupted the brief argument before it could continue, “Uh, Optimus. Something is firing at the Predacons. And it isn’t us.”

  
“There’s nothing on the scanners, either.” Airazor commented, looking over the medic’s shoulder.

  
Shocked, Optimus stepped over to stand beside Rhinox, “What is going on?” He stared at the screen. He saw the Predacon signals retreating, and frowned.  
“Dis can’t be good.” Rattrap joked.

  
Then out of nowhere, a large black ship appeared and landed beside the Axalon. Once Optimus Primal saw it, he called out his order. “Lower the shields.”

  
Razorgear was the first to respond to the new order. “‘Lower the shields?’ are you crazy, Optimus? You saw what that thing just did to them!”

  
Optimus simply repeated himself. “Lower. The. Shields.”

  
Tigatron paused to stare at the leader, “That ship is no Maximal ship.”

  
“If it wanted to attack us, it would have done it already.” Optimus Primal grumbled, “Don’t make me say it again.”

  
Rhinox turned back to his monitor, and type a single command. “Sentinel standing down.”

  
And they waited. Nothing, not a response.

  
“Strange, one would think that a greeting would be the next step.” Silverbolt pondered aloud.

  
“Tried all the hailing frequencies,” Rhinox responded back. Just then, the top of the Axalon opened.

  
“Scanners?!” The leader’s optics never leaving the open doorway in the ceiling of the base.

  
Rattrap again stared at the scanners, “Dere’s nothing up dere, Optimus.”

  
The exPredacon warrior growled under his breath, “I smell something . . . no, someone.” The raptor’s red optics were focused, preparing the lasers in them.

  
“What do you think it is Big Bot?” Cheetor slowly drew his weapon as red lasers came from the open ceiling.

  
Optimus shook his helm, “Not what, who.” The Maximals all stared at their leader. “After the Great War, a few Decepticons were granted amnesty. Most have retired, but rumor has it that one was reprogrammed and rebuilt, as a Predacon!” The Maximals who drew their weapon had them shot out of their servos. They backed away from a figure that slowly appeared out of nowhere, landing in front of them.

  
“Ravage.” Dinobot spat the Decepticon’s name like curse.

  
The black and silver mech, placed his own weapons back in their holster. “You will pardon shooting the weapons from your servos. I only wish to avoid any regrettable accidents to my person.”

  
Rattrap stepped toward the former Decepticon, “Well ya know, next time use fraggin’ front door!” Dinobot grabbed the smaller mech’s arm, before he could get too close to Ravage.

  
"Vermin, don't." Dinobot hissed into lover's audial.

“For bootin' up cold, he's a fraggin' Decepticon!" Rattrap shouted at the Maximal leader, he attempted to pull away from his lover.

  
"Shut up, Rattrap!" Optimus lightly shoved the transmetal rat closer to Dinobot.

  
"Sorry we've been fighting Megatron and his Predacons for a while now." Optimus Primal explained to the new comer.

  
Ravage smirked at the gorilla, "For which the Tri-Predacon Alliance deeply apologetic. I assure you, this is why I am here." The black mech with the tiger like face snapped to attention and saluted Optimus Primal. "Covert Agent Ravage at your service."

  
Rhinox stood and faced the Decepticon, "Wait a cycle, what about the Maximals?"

  
Rattrap attempted to pull away, "Yeah, ya fraggin' glitch!"

  
The strange mech nodded, "Yes, the signal was very weak when it reached Cybertron. Us Predacons were barely able to pick it up." Rhinox looked extremely disgusted. "And we would prefer to resolve this discreetly."

  
"Are you fraggin' piece of slag when I get my servos on-" Rattrap nearly charged at Ravage.

  
"Get him out of here, Dinobot!" Optimus pointed out the command center.

  
The warrior grabbed his rodent, and threw him over his shoulder. Rattrap continued to shout at the black mech. Dinobot seemed unfazed, and they left the command center.

 


	14. The Agenda Part 2

Rattrap failed on Dinobot's shoulder, and was unable to break free of the warrior's grasp. Finally the two arrived at Dinobot's private quarters. The warrior set his lover down, and shut the door behind them. 

"What da frag was dat for?" Rattrap attempted to shove Dinobot back, but the warrior didn't budge. "Why do ya have ta be like dis?" He slammed a servo on Dinobot's chest, "I can handle myself ya know!"

Dinobot growled down at the smaller mech, "Ravage is one of the most dangerous mechs on Cybertron! Vermin, he served the  _ original _ Megatron. He's more dangerous than any of these Predacons" The warrior exclaimed, he grabbed Rattrap's upper arm and pulled the smaller mech into an embrace.

The Maximal spy froze for a brief moment before pulling himself closer into the embrace of the taller warrior. "Oh Choppa' face, I love ya too." The raptor smiled and pulled Rattrap even closer. They knew each other too well. They didn't have to tell each other anymore. Dinobot had only said that phrase twice to Rattrap, that the rat could remember at least.

The most recent was when Dinobot though Rattrap was recharging, but really wasn't and the warrior whispered it into his audial. Nothing really fancy.

But the other once, was a bit more interesting. And it involved three cubes of high grade split between them. Rattrap had stashed away the cubes, and one night cycle, they split them. 

That was the first time the spark merged. 

Rattrap smiled remembering their overcharged interfacing and in plating began to heat up. Dinobot's hum of amusement pulled Rattrap out of his memories. 

"What are you thinking about, Vermin?" Dinobot released from their embrace, and then took a few steps toward the berth and sat on it. "Your plating is warm, is there something I can help with?"

Rattrap closed the gap between them, and then startled the warrior's lap. He wrapped his arms around Dinobot's neck. After a few brief heated kisses, Rattrap answered, "Well if ya ain't busy, dat would be nice."

Later, Rattrap awoke from the beeping of his comm. link. Drowsily the Maximal spy answered, "Yeah, ya need something?"

::Vermin, get your aft out the berth, we need you in the command center. Immediately.:: Rattrap's warrior lover was nearly shouting at him. 

Rattrap laughed to himself, then respond back, "Alright, I'll be dere in a click." Then he powered off his comm and pushed himself out of his and Dinobot's shared berth. The room smelled heavily of interface, but it barely bothered Rattrap's sensitive organic sense of smell. As he grabbed a cloth to wipe himself down, Rattrap had to note that their pass Interface was one of the best ones they did. And the bonus was there too, Rattrap didn't know how he did it, but he somehow convinced Dinobot to spark merge with him. It was amazing too, Rattrap thought to himself. 

He slipped out of the door of the berthroom, and made his way to the command center of the Axalon. Upon his arrival, the first thing he spotted was his new least favorite bot, Ravage.

The Decepticon scum had the indecency to speak too, and in almost a sarcastic tone. "Thank you for join us, Rattrap."

The rat didn't respond to the Decepticon's remarks, but stood next to Optimus Primal asking, "So what's up here Big Bot?"

"We're going to attack the Darksyde, and capture Megatron." Optimus said flatly, almost if he was unsure if it was a good idea or not. Rattrap only stared the Maximal leader, unable to speak. "You'll be with Dinobot, Rhinox, Cheetor, and Tigatron. We'll be coming in from Ravage's ship, and Silverbolt and myself with be coming in through the flank. 

"What about me and Airazor?" Razorgear asked as she looked up from her sleeping sparkling. "Don't tell me we're staying at the base?" Optimus Primal didn't answer the young femme. "Slag, really Optimus?! This isn't fair-"

The Maximal leader slammed his fists against the control table in front of him, and the room went completely silent. "Fair? 'Gear this isn't a fragging game! Just of fragging once listen to me and do what I order you to do!" The leader took a deep breath, "Okay?" Razorgear simply nodded, unable to say anything else to the transmetal gorilla. "Anything else we need to go over?"

Again silence. 

"Good, we leave in a 5 cycles, get some rest." Optimus closed the program on the control table, "You're dismissed."

* * *

The rest of the Maximals had left already a half a cycle ago, and Razorgear and Airazor hadn't heard any communications from them yet. Gear was passing around the control table, while Airazor was holding Ravenflare. The tiny sparkling waved at his carrier every time she passed in front of them. 

"You need to relax, Gear." The older femme explained, with one hand rubbing the back of the two-toned sparkling. 

"How am I supposed to relax, when they're out there fighting Megatron, without us!!" Razorgear growled at her friend. "We should be out there with them!"

Airazor rolled her optics, and rubbed the side of Ravenflare’s faceplate with her servo. “Honestly, Gear, I would rather be out there too. But Optimus needs us here keeping an optic on the base. Alright, Gear. We need to do what Optimus says for our own sake. We both know how dangerous Megatron is, we have to support the team on this one.”

Razorgear grumbled a bit more before she sat beside Airazor, she lifted her sparkling into her own lap. The young bitty cried out with excitement. The dark purple sparkling snuggled closes to his carrier and begin to drift into recharge.

Within the next cycle Optimus Primal comm.ed in. ::We’re on our way back to base, with . . . with Megatron. We captured him. Prep the holding chamber.::

Razorgear just stared at her child in her arms as Airazor confirmed the rest of the Optimus’ orders. She couldn't believe it, Megaton has finally been stopped. The beast wars are over! She brought Ravenflare into a tighter embrace and kissed him on top of his helm. "We're safe now, Raven. Finally safe."

* * *

Megatron was finally captured, in a cell, like the monster he is. Razorgear couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Though, the mech still haunted her nightmare, she knew she needed to face him. She didn’t know if she even could. 

She shifted Ravenflare in her arms, the small mech was putting on weight, and was doing so fast. Razorgear knew it was healthy, but her sparkling was already getting heavy for her to carry all of the time. 

“You alright, Gear?” Optimus Primal pulled the femme back into reality.

She nodded, “Yeah, fine.” She smiled when she realized what she needed to do. “Do you mind holding Ravenflare for a while? I wanna go for a walk.” She knew Optimus would never turn down a chance to hold the sparkling, so he immediately took her up on her offer.

She stepped out of the Axalon's command center and made her way down to the brig.

Razorgear stepped into the empty room, the bars of the prison cell illuminated the whole room. The mech behind them stood when Razorgear entered, his optics never left her as she carefully stepped toward his cell. 

“Razorgear,” He whispered, as if she would disappear into thin air if he spoke any louder. The purple femme glared back at him, her ruby red optics gave nothing but hatred. “It’s good to see you, my dear.” She didn’t answer him. “Why, I’m surprised to see you, I assumed Optimus would keep you away from me.”

“He doesn’t know I’m here.” She finally admitted. She watched as the warlord stepped to the very edge of his cell, with only the bars between him and Razorgear. If it wasn’t for the bars, she would be shaking in front of him.

Megatron reached to touch her faceplate, but was quickly reminded of the energon powered bars.“Oh how I’ve missed you,” He pulled his hand back and stared into her optics.  Razorgear could feel her spark pulsing in her chest. She was absolutely terrified. “Why did you leave me? I never did anything to hurt you, so why?” Megatron begged, there was too much emotion in his voice to say anything else.

Though, when he said that, she frowned at him. “You think you didn’t hurt me? That’s all that you did!” Her voice rose, as she saw a look of confusion come over the large purple transmetal dinosaur. “You hurt me!” She emphasized every syllable.

“I . . . I never . . . ment to.” The captured warlord muttered as he took a step away from the bars. 

She could only stare, did he really believe that? Did Megatron truly believe that he didn’t do her any wrong? She didn’t understand. “It doesn’t matter if you meant to, you  _ did _ !” 

“I am sorry, truly sorry, my spark.” Megatron’s immediate response surprised her. “And I do still love you.” Razorgear couldn’t process anything Megatron was saying, it just didn’t make any sense. “Let me make amends with you Razorgear, for our sparkling’s sake.”

“You are  _ never _ going near Ravenflare.” She shouted as she took a step back from the containment cell. “I would rather die than see you near him!”

The transmetal t-rex laughed, “Surely you don’t mean that, my spark.”

Just before Razorgear could respond, Cheetor stepped into the brig carrying a try with a half a cube of energon on it. “Gear?”

“He should starve.” She stated flatly as she began to make her way out of the brig.

Cheetor passed the half a cube to Megatron, and when he tried to thank the cat Cheetor simply said. “Don’t, I agree with Gear you don’t deserve energon.” Then the cat turned away and left the warlord alone in her cell.

* * *

Back in the command center of the Axalon:

Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Dinobot, and Ravage were discussing the situation with Megatron. “Engeron was always what Megatron was after, he must have stores of it everywhere!” The Maximal medic explained.

Ravage nodded his helm in agreement, but Optimus looked down at the sleeping sparkling in his arms. “No, we would have found those stores by now. Energon in that high of a concentration we could detect it.”

The former Decepticon looked to Dinobot and asked, “You have been quite silent Dinobot, what is your input?”

The large raptor growled softly before he answered, “Energon was a bonus, a reason for a crew to sign on.” Dinobot didn’t look at their faces as he spoke. “Engeron was never the reason. The reason was the planet.”

Razorgear had just walked into the command center, when Optimus asked, “The planet? What’s so special about this planet?” The leader spotted the young femme and handed back her sleeping sparkling.

Razorgear stared at the Maximal leader, “Really, Optimus?” The three mechs turned to her, giving her questionable stares. “You don’t know what planet we’re on? It was the only planet we wanted to go to!” She exclaimed.

“And which planet is that?” Rhinox inquired leaning his arms on the control table in the center of the room.

This time Dinobot answered the question, and with a single word. “Earth.”

Ravage immediately stiffened, and repeated the planet’s name under his breath. He smiled. “Hmm, I believe we have to examine this from a new angle then.” 

Optimus Primal and Rhinox watched as Razorgear left the command center, Rhinox waited until she was out of sight before saying, “This is definitely going to change some things.” He turned away from the control table.

“~ _ Do you know what Earth means, Dinobot?~ _ ” Ravage asked the warrior in their native Predacon language. Dinobot looked at the former Decepticon, but didn’t answer. “~ _ It means the Predacons could be the superior race on Cybertron! We could stop our people from suffering! We could stop the Autobots!~” _

Dinobot growled, “ _ ~Are you a fool? You don’t even know if it would work!~”  _ The warrior straightened, what was he thinking, betray the Maximals. He would never, not again. “ _ ~Not to mention we don’t know where it is.~”  _

Ravage laughed, “ _ ~But I do.~”  _ And the black mech turned away from the control table and exited the command center, heading toward the brig of the Axalon.

“Optimus-” Dinobot began in the common language of Cybertron.

“You know how I hate when you speak in Predacon in front of me!” The leader frowned, “I’m disappointed.” He pointed at the direction Ravage went, “And what was that about? What was so important that you have to continue in Predacon?”

Dinobot reached toward the leader, “Optimus, we can’t trust Ravage!” Optimus didn’t answer the exPredacon. “Fine, I’ll take care of it myself!” Dinobot spat, and stomped after the cassette.

In the raptor’s hunt for the dangerous Decepticon, he crossed paths with Rhinox and Rattrap. “Hey, Choppa face!” Rattrap smiled at his lover, but the warrior charged right past them. “Geez, glichin’ much today.” 

Dinobot sprinted through the Axalon to get to the brig, once the door opened he charged in head first.

Ravage was grabbed by the warrior and pinned him to the wall. Though, the black cat simply laughed. “You are already too late, traitor!”

The voice wasn’t Ravage’s, Dinobot heard an energy cannon power just before he blacked out.

* * *

“Hey, Rhinox! Choppa face is wakin’ up!” Dinobot heard his lover call out from somewhere very close to his helm. Which didn’t help his pounding and spinning helm. Slowly, the raptor powered on his optics, it took a click or so until the Axalon’s command center came into view.

Optimus Primal stepped in front of Dinobot, the warrior’s optics lost their focus. “I’m sorry Dinobot, I should have believed you.”

Dinobot covered his optics with his clawed servo, “It is already too late for being sorry. We have to stop them now.” He was so dizzy, his optics couldn’t stay focused. 

“So what’s the plan Big Bot?” Dinobot heard the transmetal cheetah exclaim. The young mech’s voice didn’t help Dinobot’s aching processor.

“We don’t know their-” Optimus began.

Dinobot stood, “The Ark! Frag it, they’re going after the Ark!” The warrior nearly collapsed with his rapid movement, he was lowered back into his seat.

“The Ark?” Cheetor repeated, “Like the Autobot Ark?”

The raptor attempted to shake off his dizziness by moving his helm side to side. “One and the same.”

A servo was placed on Dinobot’s shoulder, “You’re in no condition to fight, Dinobot.” The leader began, “Everyone else, get prepped and get ready to leave, we leave as soon as possible.”

There was a racket of noise, which added to the warrior’s aching processor. He kept his optics offline, and he felt a gentle servo against the side of his faceplate. 

“Get better soon, alright Choppa face?” Rattrap pressed a kiss against Dinobot’s lips. The warrior was glad he couldn’t see if anyone was watching. “Love ya’.” Rattrap whispered, and slowly the loving pressure on Dinobot’s faceplate disappeared. 

There was silence in the Axalon command center for a few brief moments. Guilt washed over Dinobot, this could be the Beast Wars’ final battle, and he couldn’t even stand. He hated himself for it. He tried to think of anyway he could help, but none of it mattered if he couldn’t recover soon. A warrior who couldn’t stand was no use in the battlefield. He was useless.  

“Dinobot?” The voice was quite, soft, Razorgear’s. He didn’t speak, but nodded for her to continue. “Ravenflare is recharging, so you don’t have to worry about him for a while. Later though, will you check up and keep an optic on him?”

The warrior smiled, his optics still powered down. “Of course I will ‘Gear.” At least he was useful for something.

It was a few moments later, when Optimus Primal called out to the Maximal crew to head out. They exited in silence, everyone too on edge to speak. Dinobot was never the bot to pray to Primus, but he muttered a few prayers for the protection of the Maximals.

He would rather offline permanently then find out the Maximals were harmed while he was safe in the base. He couldn’t stand it.

* * *

“Open it!” Megatron ordered the gold and black femme, his energy cannon aiming for her helm.

She laughed, “What are you going to do? I'm the only one with the Ark's access codes!”

The warlord nodded, “That is true, but my dear friend here has a gift for you.” Megatron lowered his cannon and stepped to the side. Ravage was right behind him, with Silverbolt in stasis cuffs. Blackarachnia flinched at the sight of the Maximal fuzor. “The codes Blackarachnia, produce them at once!” The transmetal warlord aimed his weapon at his hostage.

Cleverly, she pretended not to care. “Shoot him if you want, he means nothing to me.” The Black Widow spider then shook her helm. “Though it would be a waste of ammunition.”

Megatron smirked, “So it would seem.” The warlord of lowered his weapon. Then, looked to where the entrance to the cave was, he had already blown it close. The Maximals were almost through.

“Looks like the Maximals are almost here! You better go.” Blackarachnia exclaimed to the warlord.

He wasn't fazed at all, “Well, I might as well take care of a possible menace.” He aimed his cannon back at Silverbolt.

Ravaged laughed as the warlord’s cannon charged to fire.

“Wait!” Blackarachnia called out, and Megatron smiled. “I'll do it, but it's only because we need to get to cover.” She shoved the much larger mech out of the way. “Stand aside!”

The small spider femme stepped up to the golden Ark, “Computer decrypt and transmit access codes, now.” She gave the order and her internal systems obeyed. Her optics went white as the access codes transmitted to the receiver on the side of the Ark’s entrance. 

The receiver flashed a few times, beeped, and then the Ark’s towering door opened, allowing the Predacons to enter.

Optimus Primal and his Maximals had just made it past the stone barricade, when he watched Silverbolt as he was  thrown aside by Ravage. The Ark’s entrance slid closed as fast as it opened, giving the Maximals no time to attempt to enter. 

“By Primus, No!” The Maximal leader yelled, as he sprinted closer to the Autobot ship. 

Megatron laughed, “Excellent, keep those pathetic Maximals busy. Yeessss. Ravage and I have some important matters to care for.” Ravage then walked past the huge mech, taking the lead as they went down the massive corridors of the Ark.

The Predacon warlord and the Decepticon walked down the halls of the ancient Autobot ship, the Ark. The halls were littered with the massive stasis locked frames of the Autobots and Decepticons.

“Eons from our time,” Ravage began, “This ship was shot down by us, Decepticons. We fall into stasis, we do not awaken until the volcano erupts in 1984, Earth date of course. And then the war continues on this planet.”

Megatron knew his history quite well, but he did not stop the Decepticon from his personal retelling of the events. “I was here, you know. I am alive, I survived, but many of my comrades did not.”

They turned down a corridor, which the door slid open when they neared. “The command bridge is down here.” Ravage pointed forward.

“Ravage,” the black mech turned as the warlord said his name. “We now enter these hallowed halls as conquers. Yeeessss. We suffered through the rein of the archaic energon guzzlers, the Maximals. The accursed Autobots won the Great War against the Decepticons, their pathetic descendants, the Maximal ruled us Predacons. Treated us as filth.” They walked as carefully as they could to take it in the sight of the frozen war. “As you figured, my name's sake, gave us these instructions. This ultimate risk, for the most ultimate prize.” Megatron laughed. “Yeeesssss. The day of reckoning with  _ those _ who made  _ us _ slaves!” 

Megatron glanced to his side to look at Ravage. But the black mech was not there. The warlord snapped around searching for the Decepticon.

Ravage was standing frozen just like the frame his optics were locked onto. 

Megatron joined the smaller mech, “Is that?”

“Soundwave,” Ravage answered. “I am in stasis inside of him right now. I . . . I miss him.”

At first the warlord didn't know how to respond, but he knew he had to keep moving or else the Maximals would catch up. “We will avenge him.” The warlord placed servo on the smaller mech’s shoulder, and after a few brief moments he removed it. “I must go. Stay with your host if you wish.”

The transmetal T Rex turned on his jets, and then closed the distance to the center of the command bridge. His prize came into view. A massive body lay limp in the control chair. Megatron smiled.

“We are finally face to face, Optimus  _ Prime _ . In the future I know, you awaken and lead the Autobots to  _ their _ victory.” The purple mech flew to stare into the offline optics of the Prime. Charging his weapon to maximum output, Megatron continued to mock the unconscious mech. “Time now will take a new path.” He aimed the cannon at the helm of Optimus Prime. “In the memory of the Decepticons, for glory of the Predacons, for the Cybertron that is rightfully  _ ours _ \- and  _ mine _ to rule! I unleash the storm of vengeance. Farewell!”

Megatron fired his cannon, defacing the Autobot leader. He laughed as the massive energon storm begin to rapidly grow.

“What have you done to them?” Razorgear screamed out.

The Maximals were right behind her, phasing in and out of existence. Many of them screaming in pain.

Landing in front of the femme, Megatron grabbed her arm, spinning Razorgear around forcing her to watch the Maximals. “Say goodbye to the Maximals’ and  _ this _ universe. The future has changed, and for the better. Yeeesss, the Autobots lose! Decepticons triumph!” Razorgear couldn't break away from the warlord. “And you . . . You Maximals no longer exist!”


	15. The Agenda Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Maximals survive Megatron's assault on the past??!!

“Now Razorgear, you're free the wretched Maximals and the crimes against _our_ people.” Megatron picked up Razorgear, and then he flew her over the Maximals, who were phasing in and out of existence.

The femme was unable to fight her captor, the shock of watching the Maximals cease to exist made it impossible for her to move. Nothing she could do could save them, all she could do was watch, the deed was done. The universe would end. Tears dripped from the small femme's ruby optics as she watched Cheetor reach up attempting to stop them.

Megatron continued to laugh, “Cybertron is finally mine-- _ours_ to rule, Razorgear, my spark.” They landed back in the corridor that had lead them to the command center. The warlord landed beside the still frozen cassette.

“Ravage, it time we make our leave.” Megatron explained, his grip never leaving the femme’s arm.

The Decepticon didn’t move, “I’m not leaving Soundwave. Not again.” Megatron knew he couldn’t argue with the black mech. He frowned at Ravage, “If that is what you must do, Ravage.”

The warlord grabbed Razorgear tighter, and the continued to fly out of the Ark. The war was over and the Predacons had won.

* * *

Cheetor was the first Maximal to regain consciousness. His frame ached, and felt as if were filled with static. The young mech pushed himself off the Ark’s floor, “What happened? Why did it stop?”

Rattrap started to cough nearby, “I don’t know kid, but honestly I ain’t complainin’.” By then the rest of the Maximals were coming out of stasis.

“We’re at the eye of the storm now,” Optimus Primal explained as he got to his feet, “We have to save Prime or else we’ll be dead soon.”

“What about ‘Gear? Megatron dragged her off!” Cheetor called out, pointing at the direction that Megatron had flown. “We have to help her!”

The Maximals began to head to the control chair, which the fading Prime lay. “We have more important matters to take care of first.” Optimus Primal sighed, “I hate to say this but we can’t risk going after Megatron right now. We have to save Optimus _Prime_!”

Rhinox was already playing with the control systems of the Ark trying to get the repair systems to activate. “Optimus!” The medic called out, “I can’t do anything without the Ark’s access code! It’s hopeless!”

Cheetor’s spark sunk, there was nothing that they could do. With each passing click, he felt as if he was fading.

“Did someone say access codes?”

The Maximal’s spun around to see Blackarainia, her servos in the the air surrendering. “I have the only copy of the Ark’s access codes. If you want them Primal, I’ll hand them over.” The black widow spider explained.

The transmetal gorrilla approached the femme slowly. “Why are you doing this?”

The femme rolled her optics, “Megatron forgot that I was a Maximal protoform. And I rather live then feed his ego.” She exclaimed, “Now are you going to take them or not?! You’re wasting time!”

The Maximal leader nodded to her, Blackarachnia stared into his optics, “Computer, decrypt and transfer access codes.” She commanded her processer,and two rays of light shot out of her optics and entered Optimus Primal’s. “You should be able to take care of everything now.” Blackarachnia glanced around,noticing  that the Maximals were closing in on her, “I gotta go.” She sprinted back down the seeming endless corridor and disappeared into the darkness.

Primal then joined the Maximal medic, proving the access code need to repair the Prime.

“I’m going after ‘Gear!” Cheetor finally called out, he transformed into his flight mode. He powered on his jets, flying as fast as he could attempting to catch up with Megatron.

The Maximal leader shouted after him, “Cheetor don’t!”

“I shall aid him,” Tigatron answered, and the Maximal scout transformed into his beast mode. The white tiger ran after the jet powered cheetah.

“Primus keep them safe.” Airazor prayed aloud.

* * *

The young Maximal flew as fast as his jets could take him, but it seemed that he was hardly moving at all. The Ark was so huge there was no way that he could catch up with Megatron and Razorgear. Though, he had to try. He have to save ‘Gear.

Suddenly, the transmetal cat was falling rather than flying. He tried to stabilize his jets, and just before he hit the ground Cheetor stabilized his jets and was able to land safely.

The cat turned around to see the Decepticon lowering his stilling smoking weapon. “You are not going after Lord Megatron.” Ravage took a few steps toward Cheetor, “And if you attempt to go after him I will destroy you Maximal.” The black cassette threatened the Maximal cat bot.

Cheetor backed away from the Decepticon, he didn’t have time to fight. Razorgear could be in danger.

Ravage lifted his blaster to point at Cheetor. The black mech was tackled to the ground before he could pull the trigger. Tigatron, in his beast mode, kept the Decepticon pinned to the ground of the Ark, the black mech’s blaster falling out of his grasp. “Hurry Cheetor! Go after them!”

And Cheetor did just that, he again took to the air. Not even sparing a second glance for the white tiger before continuing after the Predacon warlord.

Ravage found his chance to break away from Tigatron when the Maximal was distracted by Cheetor. The black mech kicked the tiger off his frame and flipped back around to his feet. “How dare you attack me?!” Ravage spat at the white tiger.

Tigatron returned to his robot form, pulled out his blaster, and said, “You will not stop Cheetor, and if you try you shall have to go through me.”

The black Decepticon mech laughed, “I accept your challenge, Maximal.” Ravage jumped to the ground grabbed his own blaster, and began firing it at the white tiger.

After some close calls, Tigatron was barely to avoid all the shots fired at him. The Maximal hooked his foot at Ravage’s blaster knocking it out of the Decepticon’s servos. The black mech cursed aloud, and he charged at Tigatron, pinning the white tiger to ground, the Maximal’s blaster slid way out of reach. “You had so much potential, Maximal,” Ravage laughed as his servos tightened around Tigatron’s neck cables. “Too bad you’re too much of a coward to end a spark.”

Tigatron struggled under the weight of the cassette. He gripped the dark servos of the Decepticon, and attempted to break the grip. The mech’s shinning orange red optics dimmed at a rapid pace.

Ravage leaned in closer to Tigatron’s faceplates, smirking, “I, on the other hand, will gladly end a cowardice spark like yours.” Tigatron’s optics powered off, and his frame fell still. Again Ravage laughed, “You should know better than any other Maximal! Kill or be killed, the law of the jungle my friend.”

* * *

Cheetor sped as fast as he could, he had to catch up with Megatron. He had to save Razorgear.

It wasn’t long before Cheetor’s imagination began to poison his thoughts with the worst possible things that Megatron could be doing to Razorgear. Those terrible things fuelled the young mech’s rage for catching Megatron

Megatron was going to pay.

Cheetor’s internal systems were already warning that if he continued to use his jets at full capacity he would run out of energon, and only in a matter of cycles. But he had to keep going, for ‘Gear.

Cheetor caught sight of Megatron, he had Razorgear pinned to the wall of the Ark’s halls. The Maximal could see Megatron speaking to her, but couldn’t make out what was being said.

As silently as he could, Cheetor landed behind some debris. He could still see the two, and he watched them carefully.

Megatron servos never left the femme’s frame, it made Cheetor furious. The Maximal cat transformed, he clasped his servos together to form his blaster. He knew he could shoot Megatron, but the shot was too close to Razorgear.

The young Maximal couldn’t bare to hurt her, he had to get closer, He snuck closer to the two and their conversation became audible.

“Why do you continue to fight me so, my spark? There is no reason to.” Megatron took one of his servos down the side of Razorgear’s faceplate. Cheetor could see Razorgear’s optics drip tears. Megatron was only a few centimeters in front of the femme’s faceplate when she spat in his.

“Frag you!” She shouted as she struggled harder to break free of the warlord’s grasp.

Megatron pressed her harder against the wall, “If you insist.” One of Megatron’s servos slid down Razorgear’s chassis, it stopped at it’s center. “Open your chamber, or I’ll tear it open myself.”

Razorgear’s mouth fell open, her optics stared gaping at the Predacon warlord. She was unable to move.

Knowing that this could be his last chance, Cheetor jumped from his cover and shouted at Megatron. “Get your filthy servos off her!” He pointed his blaster straight at the purple trex.

Megatron smirked at the Maximal cat, he pulled Razorgear in front of his own frame. “Nice try pussy cat, but wouldn’t risk hurting Razorgear.” The Predacon brushed a single digit down the side of her faceplate.

Cheetor had to do something to protect Razorgear, “Ya know Meg’s, I just might.” He raised his weapon and began to charge it. He had no cards left to play, a bluff was the only thing he could try. And he had to make it real, Cheetor relayed most of his excess energy to his weapon.

“You wouldn't!” Megatron snapped, pulling Razorgear tighter to his frame. “You’re too in _love_ with her.”

Cheetor growled aloud, “I rather see her offline then see her with you!”

Megatron forced out a laugh, “You’re bluffing!” and it was the only thing the warlord could muster the energy to say, he was so in shock of Cheetor’s play.

Tightening his grip, Cheetor smirked, “I don’t think you want to find out.”

* * *

The heat from the lava bubbling under the cliff side stung Ravage’s armor. By now the Decepticons feet ached with the extra weight. He had been dragging Tigatron’s limp frame, Ravage was surprised by the weight of the Maximal tiger.

With one last grunt of effort, Ravage completely lifted Tigatron into the air. Just as the Decepticon was about to throw Tigatron over the edge of the cliff into the pits of lava, Tigatron wrapped his legs around Ravage’s chassis.

The white tiger used his own weight to throw the black mech to the ground away from the lava pit. Ravage let out a loud cry when his helm collided with the ground.

Getting up as fast as he could, Tigatron shook his helm attempting to get his processor back into order. Ravage rolled onto his front chassis and leaned on his knees and forearms. “Even now, you had your chance to end me, and yet you took the coward’s path.” Ravage mocked, his blood red optics bearing into the Maximal.

Tigatron stood taller, “I am no coward, I simply acknowledge that I am a better mech than you are.” A smirk brushed across the Maximal’s faceplate.

Ravage pushed himself off the ground, “Well it seems then I have no other choice.” He faced Tigatron, and charged in screaming, “Decepticons forever!”

The black mech tackled Tigatron, this time the Maximal scout was ready for it. He lowered himself into a wide stance. But it wasn’t enough, Tigatron was thrown off balance, and the two fell over the edge of the cliffside.

Reaching up, Tigatron grabbed the ledge of the cliff. Both of his servos gripped it as tight as he could, but the Decepticon had his digits digging into the white mech’s frame. Tigatron cried out in pain as Ravage’s digits tore through his armor. Energon leaked through the gouges in his plating. “If I am condemned, then Maximal I am taking you to the pits with me.” Ravage grunted as his hands dug deeper into Tigatron.

Tigatron’s servos lost their grip on the cliffside. Ravage laughed as they both fell to their destruction. And for Tigatron everything turned dark.

* * *

Cheetor and Megatron stared at each other, both looking for a reaction in the other, they were in a deep stalemate, and neither of them were going to budge. Not until Razorgear called out, “Quit stalling Cheetor, just shoot already!”

As soon as Razorgear spoke Megatron realised her, “Do you truly despise me this much, my spark?”

She turned to face the warlord, glared at him straight in the optics. “Yes. I. Do. I rather die than be with you.”

Megatron slowly backed away from the femme, shaking his helm. “No . . . I don’t . . . but you- Razorgear please.”

“Keep going Megs, my blaster is still charged and my trigger finger is a bit shaky. I wouldn’t want it to slip now, would I?” Cheetor called out as he approached Razorgear.

Megatron continued to back away, “You think you won Maximal, but I still have cards to play, yess.” The warlord transformed into his beast mode and flew out of the Autobot Ark.

Razorgear spun around and jumped into Cheetor’s arms. “By Primus, Cheetor, thank you!” She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she pressed her lips onto the side of his faceplate. Razorgear then laid her helm on his Cheetor’s shoulder, she asked him, “You would have done it, right?”

“Of course,”  Cheetor answered softly, ‘Gear didn’t need to know he was bluffing. No one needed to know.

* * *

The mech felt shaken, something wasn’t right. His frame felt too light, he couldn’t move.

“The experiment is far from over.” A voice explained.

The mech powered on his optics, and he saw the owner of the voice, he optics widened in fear.

“He is awake,” said another voice, it was own by a ghostly skull, wendrills flowed behind it like hair and it stared at Tigatron with shinning purple eyes. The first voice belonged to a similar form but with green eyes rather then the purple, it moved closer to the mech’s unmoving frame. “Do not fear dear Tigatron. The Vok don’t need you quite yet.”

Tigatron failed his frame in attempt to keep the strange creatures away from him. Though, he was unable to move at all. There was so much pressure against his chassis, and he continued to try and fight.

“Frag, Tigatron, I’m trying to get ya repaired here!” The white mech opened his optics and saw Rattrap staring back at him. Tigatron took a few deep breaths and was able to relax his frame. “Ya gotta thank Airazor big time for saving your pelt again. Ya’d be melting in dat lava if it weren’t for her.” Rattrap said as he carefully worked on repairing the deep gouges in Tigatron’s armor.

Tigatron powered down his optics and sighed, “That is yet another one of my nine lives I owe to her.” And he smiled.

“And if you’re counting, you owe me about half your lives.”Airazor slid her servo into Tigatron’s. “That’s only if you’re counting.” She pressed a kiss on the top of the white tiger’s helm.

Rattrap lightly shoved Airazor away, “Alright dere _lovebird_ , I gotta finished welding him up, so get outta here.”

Airazor smiled, then walked over to join Optimus Primal and Rhinox.

“How is he doing?” Optimus Primal looked over as Airazor approached.

She shrugged, “He’s stable now, Rattrap” closing him up, but he’ll be fine.”

Rhinox glanced behind to observe Optimus and Airazor, “That’s good to hear.”

“And Prime’s recovery” She asked the mechs.

He laughed softly, “There is only so much Teletraan One can handle, and so far though, it’s working.”

The transmetal gorilla sighed with relief, “Thank Primus for that.” He then glanced around, “Cheetor has been gone a long time.” Optimus Primal quickly transformed, “We have to-”

“We have to what, Big Bot?”

Rhinox and Optimus Primal spun around to see Cheetor and Razorgear stood in the doorway of the Ark’s control center. The maximal scout had a massive smile plastered across his face plate. Razorgear stood as close as possible to Cheetor as possible with touching him.

The Maximal leader jumped from the control systems table. He ran to the two young bots and wrapped them into a tight embrace. “By Primus!” Optimus said, his helm in between  Razorgear and Cheetor’s. “Thank Primus, I was terrified.” The leader then release the two, then lighted smacked Cheetor’s shoulder. The transmetal cat cried out. “Don’t you ever disobey like that again.”

Cheetor smiled at Razorgear then at Optimus, “Yeah, I’ll try next time.” He looked up to the Massive Autobot leader in front of them, “So, Prime?”

“Stable.” Rhinox called out.

Razorgear tapped Optimus Primal’s shoulder to gain his attention, “The comms are down. I can’t get a hold of Dinobot!”

Rattrap flinched at the mention of his lover. He shot a couple of glances between the Maximals. “We need ta head back den!” He didn’t mean to sound so worried but his vocalizer sputtered when he spoke.

Sitting up slowly, tigatron spoke up, “Someone will be staying with Prime, right?”

Airazor knelt beside the white tiger, “We can stay.” She placed her hand on his shoulder.

The leader of the Maximal shot a glance back toward the medic, “Rhinox?”

“Go,” He waved toward the entrance of the autobot command center. “We’ll be fine.”

Nodding to the rest of the crew, Optimus called out , “Maximals, roll out.”

* * *

Cheetor and Rattrap were the first ones to the plateau that held the Axalon base., the Maximals could not believe their optics. The Axalon was over the edge of the plateau, and was slowly splitting in half.

Optimus Primal and Razorgear were not far behind, just as they landed, the half of the Axalon that was over the edge snapped off from the rest, and fell down the waterfall. With a massive splash, that half of the Axalon sunk down into the depths of the waterfall basin.

“Ravenflare!” Razorgear called out her child’s name before she began to run toward the remainder of their base, their home, the Axalon. The femme was unable to make  it far, Optimus Primal had grabbed her around her waist and refused to release her. “Let me go!” She screamed and failed in his massive grip. Though, her failing only made him tighten his hold. “I have to find him!” She continued to fight the maximal leader without any success. “Optimus, please!”

“‘Gear, it isn’t safe!” Optimus attempted to explain, he kept his grip tight around her.

Tears dripped from her optics, “We have to find them!” She stopped fighting the transmetal gorilla, and fell limp in his arms and wept.

The place that had become a better home than Cybertron was gone, and there was nothing but the scraps that survived the fall off the cliff. It was all gone, the only place she had felt truly safe, and it was all Megatron’s fault again.

Optimus continued to hold Razorgear as she wept, he started at the remains of their base. “We, we need to head back to the Ark, we’ll stay there until further notice. Until, we figure this out.”

Cheetor nodded to Optimus, “Gear, wanna fly with me?” The slightly smaller femme nodded to transmetal cheetah, wiping the tears from her optics. And within a nanoclick the two were in the air heading back to the Ark.

Optimus Primal watched the two young Maximals fly off, and he shook his helm. Then, he turn toward Rattrap who’d had not moved an inch since they had arrived. “Rattrap, we have to get moving.” Optimus waited for a response, but it seemed the spy didn’t hear. “Rattrap?”

“I’m goin’ in dere ta see if I can find Choppa’ face and da bitty.”

Grabbing Rattrap’s shoulder, Optimus Primal spun him around and was nearly yelling in his face, “Rattrap, what are you thinking?” He kept his grip on the rat’s shoulder as his other servo gestured toward the remains of the Axalon. “Don’t _you_ do this, not when it’s just us. The rest of the Predacons could be waiting for us!”

“And what if they need medical attention?” Rattrap smacked Optimus’s servos away, “We can’t just leave ‘em!”

“Rattrap, do you think honestly Dinobot would have stayed in the Axalon by himself with Ravenflare while it was being attacked. I guarantee that they won’t be in there if we look.” Optimus explained calmly, and Rattrap pondering the thought for a long moment. “Plus, we’ll come back in the morning to look for them.”

Grubling, Rattrap tried again Dinobot’s comm. link, but only static came through. “Slag,” He spat, “Fine, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!! Please comment!


	16. Axalon's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to the Maximals??  
> Can they survive the rest of the Beast Wars without their base?

The Maximal crew spend the rest of the evening in relative silence. The only sounds were the muffled sobs. It was painful to listen to, Optimus Primal thought to himself. And he couldn’t do anything about it. Yet again, Primal found that he was as worthless of a leader as he thought he was. Razorgear had been with Airazor most of the night, while the rest of the Axalon crew made plans for the next morning. 

Rhinox was sat beside Tigatron, reviewing the repairs he had done. Optimus Primal spoke softly as he gave orders on who was searching which part of the remains of the Axalon. Cheetor and Silverbolt would search at the bottom of the waterfall, Airazor and Rhinox would keep watch, and Optimus and Rattrap would attempt to salvage as much from the part of the Axalon that did not fall off the plateau. And, Tigatron would stay with Razorgear at the Ark.

“Are there any questions?” Optimus Primal asked, silently praying to Primus that no one would ask anything.

The white tiger then spoke, “I shall ask the question no one what’s to hear.” Tigatron took in a massive intake, “What will happen if we find their frames?”

Rattrap stared at the white scout, his mouth slightly gaping, optics wide with pain. But before the rodent could say anything, Optimus snapped first.

“PRIMUS! Tigatron, why do you have to say it like that?!” The Maximal Leader shouted. Tigatron did not respond, he simply waited for the answer. With a sharp intake, Optimus Primal finally answered. “If we find them . . . please find me and Rhinox, only.”

Tigatron nodded at the response. The next to speak was Rattrap, “It’s hasn’t even been a solar cycle, they should be fine. Right?”

It was the first time Rattrap had spoken since the Axalon had been destroyed. The Maximal leader was not prepared for that question,  _ Primus, I could expect that out of Razorgear, even Cheetor, Primus. But not you, Rattrap. Not you.  _ Optimus Primal thought to himself.

“As long as we find them early in the day, as long as they aren’t too badly damaged, they  _ should _ be fine.” Rhinox explained. 

* * *

She paced the entrance to the cave. She had terrible luck, always. This planet hated her, everything that happened to her here was pure torture. Nothing ever went right. Not to mention that there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. This planet had no right to be this peaceful at a time like this.

"Razorgear, have a seat. There is no reason for you to waste your energy like this." Tigatron explained, he mentioned beside him. "We are being helpful, you know that?" They had been told to protect the Ark in case of another Predacon attack.   
Razorgear threw her servos into the air as she turned to look down at the still injured mech. "It's not that! It's this planet!" She was nearly shouting.

Tigatron leaned back, "Elaborate."

After a huff of annoyance, Razorgear plumped down beside him and began. "This planet, I don't understand how it can be like this. This peaceful when everything is just going wrong, I can't stand it!"

Tigatron smiled, "That is what brings me joy from this planet. It's stubborn lust for life. In the North, there are times when the sun never shines. Yet, underneath the snow, life still flourishes." Tigatron held out a servo, "How often does this planet see devastation and afterwards it again comes back to life often better than before."   
Razorgear followed Tigatron's gaze, it lead nowhere, just into the open valley that lead to the mountain.

"This planet survives, always. It will survive the Beast Wars, because it is destined to survive the Great Autobot-Decepticon War." Tigatron smiled at the young femme beside him, "This planet is a reminder of hope. Hope that is flame that will never go out, it will always survive. You just have to remember that is there."

Razorgear moved closer to the white mech, "I'm scared." Tigatron wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I don't want to lose them."

Tigatron then pulled her closer, "Don't give up that hope, Razorgear, just don't"   
Razorgear then saw in the distance Rattrap rolling in through the valley with Silverbolt overhead. She waved at them, Rattrap carried a trailer of what looked to Razorgear to be scraps, but as he drove closer she could see bits of the Axalon. Silverbolt was also doing some heavy lifting, he was carrying larger parts of their former home. Mainly paneling.

Once they arrived at the entrance, Razorgear was on her peds running toward them, Tigatron followed suit but a much slower pace. "What's happening?" She called out.

Silverbolt was the first to answer, "Optimus sent Rattrap and I to unload, and Rattrap is going to get the comms back up." 

"Hopefully. Hopefully get the comms back up." Rattrap corrected the Fuzor. The rodent looked behind staring at the trailer attached to him, "With these scraps, I really don't know how much I can get done." The transmetal rat then entered the cave alone. The fuzor placed his pile just inside the entrance. He looked to Razorgear and said, "We have not seen Ravenflare nor Dinobot. But we are not giving up." The fuzor opened his wings and took off toward the wreckage of the axalon. Razorgear could swear she heard heroic music. 

Tigatron and Razorgear watched Silverbolt go, his statement didn't ease Razorgear's restless mind. She wanted to cry, or at least talk to someone who understood. "I'm going to see if Rattrap could use a hand." She explained as she turning into the cave. 

Without looking back at her, Tigatron responded, "I do not think he will want any." 

She rolled her optics she needed to talk to someone that wasn't always right, Tigatron was really pushing his luck with her. She loved the white mech, but she could only stand so much of his positivity at this moment in time. She entered the cave at lead to the Autobot Ark, and followed the large trailer that was attached to the Maximal spy. "Hey, Rattrap, do you need a hand?"

Rattrap transformed into his bipedal form, and turned to look at the femme. "No. I don't want any help, and I don't wanna talk. So, beat it, Sweetspark." She just stared at the shorter mech, she knew he was hurting as much as she was but why was he doing this. He frowned and let out a exhale, "It ain't you, Gear. I promise, I just need a break from everyone asking me if I'm ok. Cause I ain't, ok?" His voice was shaking. 

She just nodded,  _ why is Tigatron always right? _ And she left Rattrap to wallow in his sorrow alone. Razorgear really did have the worst luck.

* * *

The salvaging that took place the past solar cycle was exhausting. Other than being able to save bit and pieces of the Axalon, the Maximals didn’t find Dinobot or Ravenflare. It really seemed useless. The Maximals recovered many useful pieces of the Axalon, and moved it over to their new base just inside the mountain that held the Autobot Ark. But there were still no signs of Dinobot or the Sparkling. 

Optimus Primal was again stricken with sleeplessness, he was terrified of that fact the Maximal crew could not find Dinobot and Ravenflare. He had no idea what could have happened to them, Optimus prayed to Primus that they had somehow escaped the fall of the Axalon. Through, there was no evidence that they had, or even stayed. There was nothing left of them, like they never even existed.

He walked around the start of the new Maximal base, everyone was recharging; exhausted from the salvaging. They couldn’t take much more the physical and emotional trauma they have all been experiencing. 

* * *

Rattrap watched silently as Rhinox continued his check up of the rodent. Occasionally, the medic would grumble, and continue without a word. The mutual silence seemed to like it could last of cycles for Rattrap.When he couldn’t take it anymore, Rattrap finally broke the painful silence. “Rhinox, really I’m fine!”

Rhinox released a massive exhale, “You say that you are, but I know you’re not.” And places a servo on Rattrap’s shoulder.

“Primus, seriously?” The much smaller mech smacked the other mech’s servos away from his own frame. “I am fine!” Rattrap stood as he spat out each syllable.

“Rattrap! I am you best friend!” Rhinox began, “We are all mourning, You can’t close everyone off. Especially not now!” The rhino then pointed out of the makeshift med bay. “Frag, Razorgear is in no shape to do anything, Tigatron barely came out of his fight with Ravage. And we’re still together. We’re still alive.”

“Rhinox, I’m-”

“We can’t give up now Rattrap. We just can’t, not when we have sacrificed so much already.”

Rattrap them wrapped his large friend into an embrace. “I ain’t given up, Primus only know what else Choppa face has been through before. I know he ain’t gone.”

Rhinox is best friend back, “Please Rattrap I know you’re hurt. So, please don’t push me away.” Their embrace only lasted a few brief moments before Optimus Primal stepped into the room Rhino had deemed as the new med bay. 

“Rhinox, Rattrap, I know I said I was good, but I need help with the finishing touches with the power route.

The transmetal rat smiled at his friend and said, “I’ll take care of it, dere Optimus.” And he nonchalantly left the makeshift med bay. After rattrap left Optimus Primal walked toward Rhinox. “How is he coping?”

The medic sighed, “Frag, he’s acting like it very happened, like they don’t mean anything to him. He probably thinks Dinobot will come strolling into the pathetic base undamaged.”

The transmetal leader brushed his servo over the top of his helm, “Really, that bad?”

Rhinox nodded, “He’s gonna get hurt by this. He needs to understand that Dinobot might not ever come back.”

“We can only pray right now.”

* * *

It took the Axalon crew almost a half a lunar cycle to get their new base functional. The Predacons were uncharacteristically calm. They hardly attacked in their sensitive time. And when the Predacons did attack, Megatron was never there personally.

The lack of the Predacon warlord worried Optimus Primal. Something was definitely up. But the Maximal leader could not say he wasn’t relieved. The Maximal crew would not have been able to hold off a full scale Predacon assault. Though, Primal was convinced that Megatron was justing allowing the Maximals time to catch their breath before the final hunt began.

The Maximal moral was at an all time low, with the loss of the Maximal’s greatest strategist and everyone’s favorite sparkling, it was hard to keep them motivated.

The worst thing though, the Maximals had lost every card that they could play against Megatron. They were totally at the warlord’s mercy.

Optimus Primal sat alone in the new Maximal command center just outside of the great Autobot Ark, and just inside the mountain. The new command center was basically the old one, just without the roof. It was the only large section of the Axalon the Maximals were able to salvage.

_ At this rate,  _ Optimus Primal thought to himself,  _ we won’t survive another lunar cycle. _

Things needed to change, and need to change fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting. I'm nearly done writing the rest of this fic.   
> Again, please review. I would really like to know what everyone is thinking.


End file.
